<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Skin &amp; Bone (Break My Heart) by jonoregrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658304">【授翻】Skin &amp; Bone (Break My Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets'>jonoregrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it's adorable, But not super a lot, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Isak calls Even Blue Eyes, Isak has a dark past, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, because I love doing that to him apparently, my poor baby Isak, slight angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>isak的人生如行尸走肉，他逃避着过去，希望明天不会到来。他不玩谈情说爱那一套，肉麻，甜蜜，可爱这些词都跟他沾不上边。他从不和人谈恋爱。</p><p>直到他遇见那位拥有蓝眼睛的男孩，他的笑容异常有感染力，笑声响亮，他说他可不会轻易放弃。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章 ：请别爱上我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018847/chapters/37382201">Skin &amp; Bone (Break My Heart)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessandinfinite/pseuds/endlessandinfinite">endlessandinfinite</a></p><p>本文的灵感来自歌曲Break My Heart (Don't) - Shane Stokes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Break my heart,</p><p>Please just don’t break my heart,</p><p>Popping pills from the start.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak完了，彻彻底底地完了。从他来到这时就完了。他一进屋就跟人接了个热吻，那人眼神不怀好意，笑声狂放，借此机会喂了他一个小药片。</p><p> </p><p>舞池的音乐震耳欲聋，人人脸上带着迷醉，一副磕嗨了的蠢样。他们的眼里带着悲伤，心倒是很大，总是想一出是一出，张嘴就开始吹牛。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的皮肤有点刺痛，舌头也发麻。他感觉到有人在摸他的头发，他顺从地低下头，原来是Eva，她一屁股坐在了他旁边，手指温柔地穿过他的卷发。Isak笑了，Eva缓慢地眨了眨眼，回了他一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨宝贝儿，”他含糊地说。</p><p> </p><p>Eva大笑，在他通红的脸上留下一个湿漉漉的吻。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的笑容变得更大了，Eva是他最好的朋友，在这个疯狂的世界里，她是唯一能让他保持理智和冷静的人。在他哭泣时，她会紧紧地抱着他。在她面前，Isak不用藏着掖着，即便是她根本想象不到自己已经烂成了什么样。</p><p> </p><p>“你磕什么了？”她好奇地问。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道。”</p><p> </p><p>两人相视一笑。</p><p> </p><p>Eva的深色卷发梳成了一个高马尾，脸颊是玫瑰粉色，她根本不知道自己有多美。她画了一个烟熏妆，睫毛闪闪发亮。</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas也来了，”她说，朝Isak眨了眨眼，眼神失落。</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟一声。</p><p> </p><p>该死的Jonas。</p><p> </p><p>Eva和Jonas从高中起就分分合合，前几周才又分了手，简直是一场醒不来的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>倒不是说Isak不喜欢Jonas，他还挺喜欢的。Jonas每天都乐呵呵的，人也很好，他总能逗笑Isak，还喜欢玩滑板。事实上，Isak最先认识的是Jonas。</p><p> </p><p>他喜欢Jonas，但Eva才是他<em>最好的朋友</em>。为了她，Isak什么都干得出来。如果他能有机会让她一辈子都不受伤，让他搭上自己的命都行。而Jonas一次又一次地伤害她，虽然他从来都不是故意的，但结果不变，Eva的心碎了一次又一次。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬手摸了摸她的脸，蹭着她柔软的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>“你想走吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>Eva翻了个白眼，装作一副不在意的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“不想，”她生气地说，“我就是给你提个醒。”</p><p> </p><p>“我管逑他呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak磕嗨的时候，脾气总会更暴躁一点。通常来说，他会一把搂住Eva，告诉她如果Jonas的出现让她伤了心，是再正常不过的事。</p><p> </p><p>不过现在他可没什么耐心。</p><p> </p><p>“操你妈，Isak，”Eva朝他呸了一口，一把打掉了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼，坐回到那个柔软的，脏兮兮的沙发上。他感觉很暖和，很舒服，虽然有点头晕，但幸亏他的脑子里面一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>“随便你，公主。”</p><p> </p><p>“我他妈就知道，你都这样了还能听进去个屁。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又睁开眼抬起头，Eva的脸有点模糊，眼神倒是能看出来很生气。</p><p> </p><p>“哪样？”</p><p> </p><p>“你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不一直都这样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>然后她就走了，留Isak一个人坐在沙发上，沉浸在他的世界里。他的嘴里很干，皮肤柔软，他任由自己在这种失重的感觉里沉沦。</p><p> </p><p>他闭上了眼，和周围的一切断绝开来。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉自己飘了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他爱死这种感觉了，这种空虚，自由，他什么都有又什么都没有。</p><p> </p><p>他这朋友当的简直烂得一逼，但他知道在夜色褪尽，太阳又一次升起后，Eva就会原谅他，一如既往，即便他不配。</p><p> </p><p>他是这个世界上最烂的朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak最不喜欢早上了。Isak基本对任何事都喜欢不起来，可见他有多不喜欢早晨。</p><p> </p><p>他的头一抽一抽得疼，眼睛也很干。</p><p> </p><p>昨晚他记了个大概，Eva走后他又磕两个小药片，灌了三杯酒，它们顺着他的喉咙一路烧下去，他随即就变得麻木了起来，多好。</p><p> </p><p>他跌跌撞撞得进了一个卧室，Julian给他口了一次，Isak并没有口他。</p><p> </p><p>Julian现在躺在他旁边，轻轻打着鼾。阳光从窗帘里射进来，照在那个男孩线条清晰的颧骨上。</p><p> </p><p>连Isak都不能否认他的美。他很温柔，人也很好，眼里含着蜜。</p><p> </p><p>他从高中起就无可救药地爱上了Isak。对此Isak总觉得很可爱，可惜他不跟人约会，更别提爱上别人了。他这个人就没有爱，再也没有了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一次又一次伤害着Julian，就像Jonas伤害Eva一样，</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己不是个东西，可这就是事实。</p><p> </p><p>Julian知道Isak有多烂，可他照收不误，哪怕Isak能给他的仅仅是在黑暗的屋子里一次草率的高潮，和几个充满酒气的吻。</p><p> </p><p>Isak懒洋洋地下了床，四肢像是灌了铅。他摇晃着起身，伸了个懒腰，听见关节咔咔作响。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak都没有注意到Julian的鼾声早停了。</p><p> </p><p>他转身看见Julian坐了起来，一脸困倦地揉着眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他光着上身，上面的雀斑闪闪发亮，他的眼睛在阳光下是金色的，头发被睡得一团糟，</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，”Isak回复道，开始满屋子找他的T恤，他随手拉上了裤子的拉链。</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚我玩得很高兴，”Julian说。</p><p> </p><p>他在撒谎。昨晚Isak伤害了他，他让Julian摸他，亲他，给他带来高潮，Isak没有对Julian做任何事，他只是在利用他来达到一次毫无意义的射精。</p><p> </p><p>他可以随便找个人代替Julian，效果一样。Julian对此心知肚明。</p><p> </p><p>Isak找了床底，门后还有衣柜。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”他点头，语气漠不关心，不带感情，一如他的行为。“有机会再来一次。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak发现他的T恤挂在了屋子另一边的台灯上。</p><p> </p><p>他没有再施舍给那个坐在床上的悲伤的男孩一个眼神，但Julian的目光一直追随着他，Isak能感觉到它们在自己的身上游走，他的胃因愧疚而一阵翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>“等你下次磕嗨了的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>Julian的语气再平常不过。</p><p> </p><p>即便是如Isak这样的烂人也做不到无情无义，他试图赶走那些愧疚感。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咽下喉咙里的肿块，套上T恤，它闻起来全是烟味和汗味。他挠了挠脖子，故意清了清嗓子。他需要洗个澡，再找点东西吃。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的眼神和Julian短暂地接触了一下，随即转开眼，不忍看他脸上的寂寞。</p><p> </p><p>“回见，Julian。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，回见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak走进了厨房，一路上跨过好几个睡得不省人事的人。他随手抓了一个脏杯子从水龙头里接了杯水，大口地灌了下去，嘴里总算好受了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“很渴？”</p><p> </p><p>一个声音从身后传来，低沉，充满活力。</p><p> </p><p>Isak转过身撞进一片蓝色，那双蓝眼睛如棉花糖般柔软，在清晨的阳光下熠熠生辉。他的T恤有点皱，头发乱七八糟。他很高，很瘦，笑容友好。</p><p> </p><p>Isak清了清嗓子，他放下杯子，随意擦去下巴上的水。</p><p> </p><p>那个男生笑了，粉色的脸颊也跟着上扬。</p><p> </p><p>“你是Isak，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起了眉。那个男生走了进来，他没穿鞋，依旧满脸笑容。Isak发现自己没法从他苍白的肌肤或是开心的笑容上移开眼。对于一个刚从陌生人家醒来，还留着宿醉的人来说，他似乎有点过于开心了。</p><p> </p><p>他停在Isak面前，从他手上拿过水杯，随意地喝了一口。</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝那个比他高一点的陌生人眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，对，”他抬起了眉毛，希望那个男生能自己把答案说出口。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你他妈怎么知道我是谁？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩一起上电影研究那门课。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。他讨厌那门课，选它纯粹是为了学分。他还以为自己能轻松拿个A，不过是电影研究能他妈难到哪去？很显然，他大错特错。他们必须实实在在地去分析电影，理解它们，阐述它们。Isak屁都不知道。他更擅长那些非黑即白的事情，反正不是真的就是假的。他并没有多少创造力和想象力。他不喜欢往自己的脑子里深挖，那里只有一片黑暗，别无他物，无聊至极。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫Even，”那个男生笑着告诉他，他的笑容轻快又美丽，Isak不由得注意到他的嘴唇是那么饱满，粉嫩，有一点起皮，还带着水光。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，Even，”Isak回复，不知道还能说什么。</p><p> </p><p>Even又不知所云地笑了一下就走了，留下一股古龙水的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我昨天晚上的态度很不好，”Eva走到了桌旁，他立马说。</p><p> </p><p>他睁大了眼，努力装出一副无辜的样子，甚至还小小地撅了撅嘴。</p><p> </p><p>Eva朝她最好的朋友翻了个白眼，“呵呵，你少给我装狗狗眼，Valtersen。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak调整了一下他的棒球帽，故意呻吟一声，靠回到了椅背上。</p><p> </p><p>这家餐厅很小，总是人满为患。Eva每周会来这做几天兼职，这样她的公寓里就能塞满了啤酒，口袋里也少不了烟。她会偷偷给Isak拿盘薯条而不用他付钱，所以他没事儿干的时候总来这待着，虽然他几乎每天都闲得要死。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头看她，放松了身体，以示诚意。</p><p> </p><p>她挑起眉毛，脸上露出了一个小小的坏笑，代表她并没有真生他的气。她的棕发乱糟糟地盘在一起，耳后别着一支铅笔。</p><p> </p><p>Eva吹了一个口香糖泡泡，它啪地一声破了，她还是没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“行行行，”Isak严肃地说，“我真的抱歉，我当时磕嗨了。”</p><p> </p><p>“得，随便。”Eva大手一挥，没有让他继续说下去，笑容轻快地从耳后取下铅笔，又从围裙口袋里拿出个小本“你是来这吃东西的还是占地儿的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“还用我说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他拉了拉她那件黑色毛绒短裙的边，窃笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你的裙子太短了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”她笑着说，“拿小费就指望它了。”</p><p> </p><p>她扭着胯走开了。Isak大笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今晚的风格外剧烈，寒冷，一刀刀刮在Isak柔软的脸上，他的脸颊冻到仿佛着了火一样。他愚蠢地缩紧了身体，仿佛那样会暖和一点。</p><p> </p><p>奥斯陆的冬天真不是人能受得了的。</p><p> </p><p>他重重地靠在餐厅外面冰冷的砖墙上，恨自己不争气，十二岁就染上了这个恶习。他一边冻得牙齿打颤，一边往嘴里塞了一根烟，试图用颤抖的戴着手套的手点着它。</p><p> </p><p>可惜打火机死活不给他面子。</p><p> </p><p>“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak眨眼，看见一片蓝色。他面前站着一个高个子男生，他有着漂亮的蓝眼睛和粉色的饱满的嘴唇，是他昨天在派对上碰见的那个人。他依旧笑容满面，穿着一件磨旧了的牛仔外套，手插在兜里。他抬了抬眉毛，嘴上叼着一根点着的烟。</p><p> </p><p>Even从兜里拿出一个白色打火机，上前一步。</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，放下了手，让那个头发是脏金色的男孩靠近，点着了他的烟。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，”Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“客气。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak深深地长长地吸了满足的一口，他又靠在了墙上，屈起一只腿。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道那个白色打火机的事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着摇头，把烟拿了下来，呼出一口白气。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“都市传说，”Isak笑了，“27岁俱乐部？”</p><p> </p><p>Even皱着眉摇头，一脸可爱的懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>他真可爱，他的头发乱糟糟的，锁骨挺立着，他的肌肤苍白，眼睛亮晶晶的，还有一个讨人喜欢的下巴窝。</p><p> </p><p>“27岁俱乐部，”Isak重复道，他的声音铿锵有力，仿佛在说什么既定的事实，“Jimi Hendrix, Brian Jones, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain, 还有谁来着？哦对！Amy Winehouse死的时候都是27岁。传言说Hendrix, Morrison, Joplin和Cobain死的时候手里都拿着一个白色打火机。它会给你带来厄运，所以你最好小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又抽了一口烟，尼古丁总能让他放松下来，保持清醒。</p><p> </p><p>Even轻笑，离那个金发男孩更近了。Isak因为屈着腿，耸着肩，让Even对比之下比他高了不少，Isak得仰起头才能看到他的脸。黄昏的余晖照映在他的睫毛上，Isak不由自主数起了他修长的脖子上可爱的雀斑。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，我这人不怎么信这些，”Even说，烟气从他的鼻子里喷出来，抚过Isak的脸。“我也不怕死。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起眉毛，舔了舔他冰冷干裂的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩，“嗯，反正我也阻止不了，倒不如顺其自然。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一点头，“说得好。”</p><p> </p><p>通常来说，Isak不怎么喜欢和陌生人聊天，虽然也没几个试图跟他搭讪。他这人挺高冷的，他的眼神总是冷酷无情的，对别人总是竖起高墙。他不喜欢和人没话找话，不过是些无意义的瞎扯，无聊又惹人烦。那些人跟他半点共同都没有，再加上Isak自己话也不多。</p><p> </p><p>但Even能让他不由自主就吐露心声。他不知道这是是为什么，不过他懒得多想。反正他很可爱，Isak喜欢可爱的男孩，Even的嘴看起来也很柔软可亲。就这么简单。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Even边说边晃，眼神四下乱瞟，似乎突然紧张了起来。“我在一些大学的派对上见过你，我的朋友Elias今晚会办个派对，如果你想来的话，我们可以待到十一点或是…”</p><p> </p><p>Even的声音渐渐低了下去，依旧没有看向Isak。他又抽了一口烟，Isak发现他的手微微颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼神紧张，很…可爱。</p><p> </p><p>Isak露出一个坏笑，“你想约我出去，Blue Eyes？”</p><p> </p><p>Even小小地笑了一声，挠了挠脖子。他的眼睛终于看向Isak，他注意到此刻它们大概有四五层蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>“小嘴真甜，”Isak站直身子，向Even靠近，他呼出一口烟，吻上了Even，他看到Even的眼神低垂，注视着Isak的每一个动作。Isak弹了弹烟，Even的身上奇异地交织着烟味和清新的空气的味道，“可惜我不跟人约会。”</p><p> </p><p>Even舔了舔嘴，他说话的时候眼神还粘在Isak的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”Isak说，依旧一脸坏笑。“不过你想的话我倒是可以和你上床。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼神迅速从Isak的嘴上移开，望进了他的眼睛，他的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，Isak看他这幅良家妇女受辱的样子不由轻笑一声。他的脸和脖子变成了一种漂亮的玫瑰粉色，Isak忍住了自己想要伸手触碰那温暖的肌肤的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>Even的嘴张张合合，看得出来他努力想说点什么，可惜最后他也没说出来。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，这个男孩真可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“回见，Blue Eyes，”Isak笑着转身，他把手插进兜里，迈着自信的步子走远了，把目瞪口呆的Even留在了身后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak到家的时候屋里异常的安静，通常来说Magnus现在已经起了，他会把音乐放到震耳欲聋，一边吹着不成调的口哨一边做早餐。让Isak对他又爱又恨。</p><p> </p><p>Isak踢掉鞋，把外套随手扔在地上，走进了客厅，发现他的朋友正窝在沙发里，手里拿着一杯咖啡，戴着卫衣的帽子来盖住他几天没洗的头发。</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>他走过去，拿手在他室友眼前晃了晃。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头看向Isak，眼神悲伤而疲惫，像是才注意到他的存在。</p><p> </p><p>他勉强挥了挥手，喝了一口还在冒气的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p><em>怎么了？</em>Isak比划道，<em>你怎么可怜兮兮的坐在这？我的早餐呢？</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus大声叹了口气，又低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重地跺了下脚，重新吸引回Magnus的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>Isak愤怒地睁大眼，比划道，<em>嗯？之前不都是你在嫌我蔫吗？发生什么了？</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus的眼神空洞，过了一会他终于任命地叹了口气，放下了杯子。</p><p> </p><p><em>Vilde</em>，他慢慢地用手比划着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak等了半天，Magnus也没接着比划，他不耐烦了，<em>Vilde怎么了？</em></p><p> </p><p><em>她把我甩了，</em>Magnus比划道。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，这还用说吗，Magnus和Vilde一年前开始约会，那会儿他俩刚大一。Isak一直对Vilde就喜欢不起来，她对别人总是爱搭不理，一副高高在上的样子，谁都看不起。她总是让Magnus难堪，嫌他“幼稚，跟个小孩子一样”，每天就像母亲训孩子一样训Magnus。</p><p> </p><p>她还极其极其鄙视Isak，对此Isak以牙还牙。</p><p> </p><p>她连给Magnus提鞋都不配。Magnus人又好又体贴，还很有趣。他总是能用他那些蠢兮兮的笑话把人逗贼开心，而且他每天起床都能乐呵呵的。通常来说，Isak一看见他那副高兴的蠢样就闹心。</p><p> </p><p>Isak最讨厌Vilde的是她根本就没想过学手语，这点他从来没有跟Magnus说过。他俩在一起整整一年了，她连最简单的手语都不会，导致Magnus一直在付出，他总是得读她的唇语，没法低头，没法放松，没法用手语进行哪怕一次对话。他被逼得用自己的声音和她说话，虽然他的嗓子完全没问题，但会让他觉得不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus在14岁的时候失去了听力，但他的发音还是很标准。只是因为练习的少，有些词会比较模糊，因为他听不见，他的音量有时也会很大声。</p><p> </p><p>Vilde知道Magnus更喜欢用手语，但她不在乎。她才懒得学一门新语言，即便Magnus本应是她挚爱的男友。她总是拿一些借口来搪塞过去，要不就是没时间，要不就是作业太多。如果这都不能说明她这个人人品不行，Isak不知道还有什么能说明了。</p><p> </p><p>操了，当初Magnus失去听力后，他们都开始学起了手语，Jonas，Isak还有Mahdi和Magnus一起上手语课，一到周末就聚在一起练习，谁也<span class="u">不是</span>Magnus的对象。对于一群十五岁的小孩来说，学一门新语言意味着要牺牲大量时间精力，还要有足够的耐心，但他们做到了，因为Magnus是他们的朋友。</p><p> </p><p><em>我很抱歉</em>，Isak比划道。</p><p> </p><p>二人都心知肚明他说了句废话。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus翻了白眼，<em>嗯，我敢肯定你现在痛不欲生。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，<em>虽说我不喜欢Vilde，但我也不想看到你伤心。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus从他笑了笑，虽然他的眼神还是很悲伤，他牛逼地用一只手就回复了Isak，<em>震惊，渣男Isak也有心。</em></p><p> </p><p>金发男孩懒得理他，他把自己摔进他们在二手店淘的破沙发里。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus超喜欢逛二手店，他买回来了一堆丑兮兮的家具放在了他们的公寓里，还有别人扔了不要的画。</p><p> </p><p><em>甲之垃圾，乙之宝藏，Isak，</em>他总说，<em>反正他们都不要了，真能浪费。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>我真的很难过，哥们儿</em>，Isak比划道。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus耸肩，<em>我受得住。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，拍了拍Magnus的肩。</p><p> </p><p><em>你可以的，</em>他比划。<em>今晚我们要出去大浪特浪，等别人把你的魂都吸出来时，你就没空想Vilde了。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus笑了，Isak紧紧地搂了搂他的肩。</p><p> </p><p>看来Isak这个朋友也不<em>总是</em>那么烂嘛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“咋样啊，哥们儿？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak迅速拉起拉链，走廊里的楼梯随着他的动作吱呀作响，他踏入寒冷的晚风中。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，Mahdi，”Isak回复道，“我过会去你那拿点货？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak和Magnus在过去的几个小时里抽完了Isak的存货，把Vilde吐槽了个遍。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从不跟人分享他的大麻，任何人都不行。鉴于他对于跟父母要钱这件事深恶痛绝，他没法做到大手大脚地花钱。他宁愿把自己的胳膊砍下来，也不愿意跟他的父母多呆一秒。</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，”Mahdi在电话另一头说，“别忘了你还欠我钱呢，如果你再不交钱的话就别想着拿货了，虽然你是我的朋友，该还也得还。”</p><p> </p><p>“淡定，我有钱。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就行，一会见。”他没说再见就挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，收起手机，快步走进了冷酷的寒风中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mahdi和Jonas的公寓比他和Magnus的大一点，里面的家具都是崭新的，墙上还挂着一个平板电视，闻起来一直都是大麻味。</p><p> </p><p>Isak门都没敲就进了屋，他俩正随意地躺在沙发上，咖啡桌上有几个烧完的烟屁，地毯上也都是烟灰。</p><p> </p><p>他俩缓慢地抬起了通红的眼。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas看清来人是谁后笑了，灌木丛般的眉毛抬了起来，他兴奋地挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”他高兴地打招呼，“哥们儿！咋样！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着走过去，一边解下围巾，摘掉帽子，拿手拨了拨打结的卷毛，他坐在沙发对面的靠椅上，舒服地叹了口气，果然一分钱一分货。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩真他妈嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>Mahdi傻笑了几声，竖起大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>“您来这有何贵干？”Jonas懒洋洋地问，依旧面带笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“拿点货，”Isak说着从兜里掏出钱扔到了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到有生之年我能看见Isak付钱的奇景。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，“滚你妈。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas没那功夫废话，他通红的眼睛对上了Isak，深栗色里渐渐浮起一层悲伤，Isak懂了。</p><p> </p><p>“Eva怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Mahdi发出一声哀叹，“哥们儿，现在不是时候，我都嗨成这样了，没空给你擦眼泪。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas懒懒地摇了摇头，给了Mahdi一个可悲的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈可闭嘴吧，Mahdi。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Mahdi说，“上次你提起来她，哭了得有一个小时，哥现在没心情应付这些。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大声叹了口气，没等Jonas张嘴就说，“她没事，Jonas。”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男孩看向他，眼睛大而犹豫，里面的感情藏也藏不住，那么强烈，那么痛苦，任谁看了都不忍心。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”他的声音颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉自己的心在胸膛里跳了几下，同情和悲伤填满了之前的空虚。</p><p> </p><p>他能理解Jonas，正如他能理解Eva，即便作为一个局外人，他也能体会到他俩的痛苦。他们一次又一次证明了自己的选择是正确的，爱情就是狗屁，所以他从不给任何人接近自己的机会，他不想哪天在自己的眼中看见同样的绝望。</p><p> </p><p>他失去了他曾拥有的一切。他给不了任何人任何东西。</p><p> </p><p>他重重地咽了一口，缓缓点了点头，“嗯，Jonas，她没事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak浑身大汗地醒来，从头到脚都很热，衣服不舒服地粘在身上，床单也湿透了，这种味道让他发抖。</p><p> </p><p>他做了一个关于她的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>他梦到了她和自己如出一辙的翠绿色眼睛，她如珍宝般地甜美笑声，她在大声叫着自己，眼睛可爱地眯着，一切都是那么熟悉，令他感到安慰。</p><p> </p><p>他好疼。现在这些已经变成了他的噩梦。他好他妈疼啊。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉自己的胸口如负千斤，他要喘不上气了。</p><p> </p><p>他好疼。</p><p> </p><p>他坐起来，紧紧攥住他胸口抽痛的地方，是他那颗千疮百孔的心在疼。他重重地喘着气，企图让自己缓过来，他眨了几次眼，想把眼泪逼回去，太晚了，它们已经顺着他的脸颊缓缓地流了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他忽略了自己颤抖的手，重新裹紧了毯子。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉他的心脏就要跳出来了，眼睛发疼，太阳穴也在一突一突地跳着。</p><p> </p><p>他的噩梦里有她的声音——小小的，天真的，里面满是他不配得到的信任。</p><p> </p><p>“我们能去吗，Isak？”她会用那双渴望的眼睛看着他，兴奋地来回跳着，“求你了带我去吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“操，”他生气地擦掉眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>他好疼。</p><p> </p><p>他想起以前他的胸口还没充满空虚，他不用从大麻，酒精和约炮里找慰藉。他想起以前他的胸口是那么充实，他感觉自己是那么完整。现在这些都离他太远了，他这辈子都回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>他又摁上了他汗津津的胸口，试图让呼吸慢下来。</p><p> </p><p>他好他妈疼。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的整晚他都在盯着天花板，眼睛酸痛，满含泪水，睡眠从来不舍得眷顾他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak的头在转，他感觉自己飘飘欲仙，大脑一片空白。他的嘴唇刺痛，手脚麻木。他灌了几杯烈酒，抽了点大麻，还磕了两个小粉片，一切就绪。</p><p> </p><p>他扫视一圈，众人脸上皆是醉醺醺的假笑。</p><p> </p><p>他得找人来一发。</p><p> </p><p>在他从那个噩梦醒来后，有一阵子他觉得没什么。他在家里抽了还一阵大麻，真觉得自己挺可怜的。Magnus过来看了他几次，什么都没问。Magnus从某种程度来说很懂Isak，他并不知道Isak的过去，但他知道Isak需要空间。他总是任凭Isak沉浸在自己的世界里，在他清醒过来后用一个微笑迎接他。</p><p> </p><p>Isak配不上他的朋友们。</p><p> </p><p>他继续双眼迷蒙地看着周围。</p><p> </p><p>他看见了他，他的蓝眼睛如Isak记忆中的那般美丽，它们是那样的包容万物，饱含深情，正直直地盯着Isak。</p><p> </p><p>他靠在远处通往厨房的过道里，手里的啤酒还剩一半，旁边站着一个可爱的金发女生。她一边搂着他，一边和另一个女生大笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Even把啤酒放到嘴边，Isak舔了舔他自己的嘴。屋子那边的金发男孩抬起了眉毛，嘴上带了一抹坏笑。Isak默认他是同意了。他站起身，挤过人群，头也不回地上了楼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等Isak反应过来的时候，Even已经被他推到了卧室的门上。</p><p> </p><p>他想要得疯了，一秒都不能再等了，直到现在他才明白自己有多需要这一切。</p><p> </p><p>他不断亲着Even发烫的肌肤，他疯狂地索取着，Even的脖子，Even的脸颊还有他的嘴唇。Even的舌头滑进了他的嘴里，Isak无法控制的发出一声低吟。他的吻是色情的，湿漉漉的，正是Isak想要的，他们配合默契地亲着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把手伸进了Even的T恤里，感受他平滑的胸膛。Isak的血液沸腾着，他退后了一点，看见Even的瞳孔扩大，脸颊通红。</p><p> </p><p>他在Isak的手下喘息着，扭动着，目光一刻也没有从他身上移开。眼前的画面让Isak爽到脊柱发麻。他俯下身，又亲了一口Even的嘴唇，顺着他的脖子一路亲下去，他把T恤抬高，从胸口亲到胃部，Even身上沾满了他的口水。</p><p> </p><p>Even喘气的样子是那么美，Isak能感觉到他的眼睛一直粘在自己身上。Isak就喜欢这样，他喜欢当掌控者，他喜欢给别人带来巨大的快感，喜欢别人对他投以相同的回报。他喜欢这种自由，极乐，满足。</p><p> </p><p>Isak终于彻底跪了下去，他蹭了蹭Even裤子里的肿胀，满意地听见Even被逼出一声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，Isak，”Even气喘吁吁地说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak几乎是扯开了Even的牛仔裤，他迅速拉开拉链，办起正事。他立刻含住了Even，他喜欢它在他舌头上变硬变沉的感觉，他自己的也在裤子里硬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一尝到Even味道就发出一声呻吟，它又咸又甜。他抬头看见Even正看着他。他的眼睛如蝴蝶翅膀般抖动着，胸口上下起伏，呼吸越来越快。</p><p> </p><p>“操，操。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak含着它为自己高超的技术得意一笑。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到Even开始发抖，他的手插进了Isak的卷发里，Isak也不由自主伸出手，紧紧攥了攥自己的下面，他需要摩擦，需要发泄。他又发出一声低吟，开始快速吞咽，时不时绕着头部打圈，一吸到底。</p><p> </p><p>Even随即扬起了头，不再控制自己的声音，他的头不断地撞着墙，嘴里模糊地说着：<em>操，靠，Isak，操操操。</em></p><p> </p><p>他稍微拉紧了Isak的头发，想要警告他自己快到了。但Isak没理他，他继续上，下，上，下，直到…</p><p> </p><p>Even发出一声低吟，颤抖着在他嘴里爆发。Isak一滴没漏，他知道这样做很蠢，因为Even并没有带套，但他没空多想，他头脑发热，急需释放。</p><p> </p><p>他站起身来，看到Even脸上缓缓露出一个笑容。他的眼睛依旧是闭着的，皮肤呈现一种深红色，嘴唇漂亮地肿着。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Isak，”他长出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，“这话我听多了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even睁开眼，靠近了一点，他捧住Isak的脸，吻住了他。他的牙齿轻轻磨着Isak的下唇，Isak不由低吟。他上前几步，Isak一直后退，直到他撞到了床，他躺了下去，Even笑着伏在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一刻都没多等，他动了动屁股，想找点东西摩擦一下，他现在硬得发疼，嘴里还留着Even的味道。Even亲上了他的脖子，又舔又嘬。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，”Isak咕哝地说，他感觉到Even的嘴唇离开了他的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>然后他粗鲁地把手伸进Isak的裤子里，抓住它，时而故意捏一下，时而用拇指蹭过顶端。</p><p> </p><p>Isak仰起头，快感如泄洪般涌来，点燃了他的四肢，加速了他的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻来得很快，混乱不堪，又疼又爽。Isak从喉咙里发出一声长叹，手抓着床单，牙齿都快把下唇咬出了血。</p><p> </p><p>Even又一次靠了上来，他的嘴唇很柔软，慢慢地磨着Isak的。那种紧迫感消失了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak贴着Even的嘴唇轻笑几声，Even不明所以，也跟着笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“笑什么？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，他睁开眼，望进一片充满欲望和欢愉的蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才一秒都他妈不能等了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，好像很理解Isak，“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐起来，导致Even不得不从他身上移开。他感觉内裤里的东西已经开始凝固，让他很不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>他从余光里瞥到Even正看着他，他心里一沉，Even好像想从他身上找到什么，一种他给不了的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，我在想或许…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打断了他，对于他接下来的话心知肚明。不是约会就是见面，Isak没有义务答应他。</p><p> </p><p>“我得走了，”他说，确保自己的声音听起来很冷漠。</p><p> </p><p>“哦…好吧…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak站起身走到了门口，他迟疑了一秒，小声说了一句“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>然后就走了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章：人格缺陷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I told you from the start,</p><p>I’ll break your heart.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><em>我想不明白你为什么不直接跟他说呢，忍忍就过去了，</em>Magnus快速地比划完又转过身去继续炒蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着他朋友那颗愚蠢的金色的后脑勺。</p><p> </p><p>他现在心力交瘁怒火中烧，只想等Magnus赶紧炒鸡巴蛋。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus满面笑容地转身看向Isak，Isak继续盯着他。他发出一声呻吟，把手机扔在了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他就是坨屎，他比划道。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>太狠了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，朝炉子点点头，<em>别把老子的鸡蛋炒糊了。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus没理他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那你妈呢？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak快把他脑子盯出洞了。他明白Magnus是出于好心才问他这些问题，不然谁愿意管他。不过，现在他只觉得他极其烦人。</p><p> </p><p>Isak连想都不愿想他的父母，更别提说起他们了，又或是用手语比划。</p><p> </p><p><em>她比他还臭</em>，他回复道。</p><p> </p><p>他捂住脸吼了几声，幸亏Magnus听不见他有多可悲。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他们之前对我很好。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak的眼睛眯得更狠了。</p><p> </p><p>金发男孩瞪大眼摇着头，<em>抱歉，不，你说得对，他俩就是两坨屎，我错了。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>随便</em>，Isak比划道，<em>我上课去了。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你刚不是还喊饿吗？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>现在不了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak低着头走向电影研究的教室，手紧紧抓着书包带。他不想再上次那种局面后再见到Even。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从来都是说走就走，懒得照顾炮友的心情，Julian是唯一一个让他多少有点内疚的人。所以，他想不明白为什么自己感觉这么对不起Even。或许是因为他的笑容那么明朗，眼睛了盛满了俗套的爱情故事。他一看就是那种喜欢约会谈<span class="u">恋爱</span>的主。即便Isak不信这一套，他也不想随便就伤害别人的心。</p><p> </p><p>他终究不是铁石心肠。他意识到别人都是有七情六欲的，正常人都喜欢谈恋爱的感觉，他们不害怕失去，也不害怕承诺。</p><p> </p><p>Isak变成现在这种烂人全都是他自己一手造成的。</p><p> </p><p>最让Isak害怕的是，他并<em>不</em>害怕见到Even。</p><p> </p><p>他没法忘记Even带给他的触感：他所到之处皆会点起燎原野火，只有他能做到。</p><p> </p><p>炮友就是炮友。简单，轻松，一发完事。通常来说，Isak连他们的名字都懒得记，但他一直忘不了Even，他不喜欢这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一进教室就毫不意外地发现Even是他的同桌，脸上带着大大的招牌笑容。</p><p> </p><p>他把自己摔进座位里。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，”Even愉快地打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak象征性哼了一声，目视前方，虽然他很想干点别的。他好奇Even今天的眼睛大部分是哪种蓝色，深的还是浅的。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，脾气真大，”Even说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发誓他能听出Even声音里的笑意，对此他恨得牙痒痒。</p><p> </p><p>“人格缺陷，”他阴沉地说。</p><p> </p><p>“很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak嗤笑一声，总算扭过头看向了对方。</p><p> </p><p>浅蓝色的。</p><p> </p><p>今天他的眼睛大部分是浅蓝色的。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈怎么坐这了，Even？”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得更开心了，“因为我上这节课啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，“我是说<span class="u">这</span>，你为什么要坐我旁边？”</p><p> </p><p>Even随便耸了耸肩。他靠在桌子上，一手托着腮，看起来非常…迷人，看得Isak心痒痒的。</p><p> </p><p>“想坐你旁边呗，我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都不<span class="u">了解</span>我，”Isak精疲力竭地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我想了解你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，”Isak哼了一声，他直直地看向Even，试图说服他，“你不想的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道为什么自己不直接坐到别的座位上，放以前他早换了。要是碰到他别的炮友，他才懒得跟他们磨叽。</p><p> </p><p>但他坐着没动，对此他真想不明白。</p><p> </p><p>Even靠近了一点，神色越发好奇，很久很久没有人这样看过Isak了。</p><p> </p><p>“一般人不想了解我这种人，”Isak耸肩，希望他能劝退Even，显然他痴心妄想了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是一般人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了。</p><p> </p><p>我知道。</p><p> </p><p>他趴在桌上，把脸埋进了胳膊里，发出一声长叹。他现在身心俱疲，骨头都疼，只想睡觉。他就想一个人待着，谁都别来管他。</p><p> </p><p>Even沉默了一会，他的声音充满自信，“总有一天你会同意跟我约会的，Isak Valtersen。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，行，祝您好运。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak没过多久就从电影课上溜了，他现在正窝在Eva的小床上。</p><p> </p><p>他翻着他爸给他发的短信，越翻越气。</p><p> </p><p>Eva拿着一根点着的卷烟在他面前晃了晃，Isak笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“总算找到打火机了！”她兴奋地说。</p><p> </p><p>她跳上了床的另一边，昨晚的妆还花在脸上。Isak来的时候她有点没醒酒，Isak敲了半天门才把她吵醒。</p><p> </p><p>他接过来卷烟，靠在了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来比之前还暴躁，”Eva看出来了。她抬起眉毛，咬着嘴问，“出什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak嗤笑一声，抬起了头，结果重重地磕在了墙上。他又抽了一口，他需要尽快嗨起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我那对极品父母呗，”他告诉她。“我爸不停地给我发短信，说让我回家吃顿晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva嗯了一声，靠过来从他手里抽走了卷烟。</p><p> </p><p>“用不用我跟你去？”Eva问，“我可以像上次那样穿条超短裙，这样你妈就没空管你了，她估计一晚上就会各种损我‘这种女的’。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑。</p><p> </p><p>Eva也笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我记着你跟我说过，她不想再见到我。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，”他轻笑着说，“她的原话是，‘她这种女的不适合你，Isak。见家长居然穿得这么不检点，不许你再带她来了。’”</p><p> </p><p>Eva仰头大笑，嘴里吞云吐雾，阳光从窗户里完美地照在她脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“说得好像，”她嗤笑，“<span class="u">你</span>喜欢女的似的，我一想到你跟女的亲嘴就恶心。”她夸张地打了个寒颤。</p><p> </p><p>Isak懒得理她。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一直坚信，如果他是直的，他肯定会爱上Eva。她又聪明又漂亮，还有趣，他俩总是那么心有灵犀，一拍即合。有时候Isak希望事情能简单点，Eva就是他的真命天女，他要是真能爱上她就好了。</p><p> </p><p>Eva是Isak在这个世界上唯一真正爱着的人。</p><p> </p><p>“我那天看见Jonas了，”Isak说。Eva对此完全没有准备。</p><p> </p><p>她朝他眨了眨眼，眯起眼睛吐了口烟。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我管他干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>别看Eva平时很聪明，一谈恋爱就智商为零。哪怕是Isak也能看出来她和Jonas是真心相爱的，每次他俩一分手，就把对方想个死去活来，说实话挺可悲的。</p><p> </p><p>他又伸手抽过卷烟。</p><p> </p><p>他耸肩，“我觉得你要只知道他过得不咋地应该能开心点，他比你还惨，我觉得。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva的眼睛一下子就亮了，她兴奋地跪了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，“嗯，他简直惨的一逼，他还问起你了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva笑了。</p><p> </p><p>她爬过来紧紧抱住Isak，给了他一个黏糊糊的吻。</p><p> </p><p>“你最懂我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew,”Isak大笑，擦掉她脸上的口水，“你一女的亲我干嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva钻进他怀里，两人抽完了剩下的卷烟，气氛安静又舒服。Isak在黄昏的余光里闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，boy，”Eva在他胸口上喃喃道，声音困倦而真挚，面带笑意。</p><p> </p><p>Isak也笑了，“我也爱你，girl。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak从来就不喜欢别人的关注，即便是在学校里他也很低调，他总是待在人们的视线之外，这让他感到舒服。</p><p> </p><p>可是，似乎命运之神总是眷顾他，让他不停地暴露在聚光灯下。他不知道人们都是怎么知道他的，像是他有某种引力，每个人都想做他的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>对此他游刃有余。一路上只要有人跟他打招呼，他不是点头就是微笑。</p><p> </p><p>虽说这些人他一个都不认识，他还是给了他们个笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>他们装作一副很了解他的样子，但他们充其量只是知道他的名字。Isak好奇有多少人在知道他的本质后会对他退避三舍。</p><p> </p><p>他就是副再平常不过的空壳。</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢往公寓走着，眼皮沉重，肌肉无力，今天过得太累了。</p><p> </p><p>太阳快落了，风也很冷。</p><p> </p><p>他抓住了书包带，试图忽略路上碰到的每一个人。</p><p> </p><p>等他转过某个角落后，他总算认出了一个人。</p><p> </p><p>大高个，蓝眼睛眯着，笑得很开心，脏金色的头发被吹得乱七八糟。</p><p> </p><p>蓝色在阳光的反射下亮得惊人。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的步子慢了下来，撞到了一个人，他懒得去看是谁。</p><p> </p><p>Even。</p><p> </p><p>他站在校园另一边，周围似乎是他的朋友们，每个人脸上都洋溢着笑容。</p><p> </p><p>不过Isak并不关心这些，真的。</p><p> </p><p>重点是他身边的金发女生。她长得很漂亮，正笑着把头轻轻得靠在Even的肩上。两人十指交叉，看起来在再自然不过，看样子他们总这么干。</p><p> </p><p>Isak并不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>他在乎个什么劲？</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他一点都不在乎。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>但他还是眯着眼盯着两人握在一起的手。</p><p> </p><p>Isak好奇她知不知道Even在跟他的某个同学调情，他还让Isak给他口。Isak好奇她在不在乎这些。</p><p> </p><p>总之<span class="u">他</span>不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>他发誓他不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>Isak正要移开视线，Even突然看了过来，像是他能感觉到Isak正在靠近。他的眼睛搞笑地瞪大，嘴也震惊地张开，他迅速放开了那个女生的手。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，摇着头走开了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他在乎个屁。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak已经坐在厨房的桌子旁有一个小时了，他每十分钟就瞟一眼炉子旁边的表，时间仿佛被调成了慢速度。</p><p> </p><p>他转着手机晃着腿，下唇已经被他咬得肿胀不堪。</p><p> </p><p>跟以前一样，他感觉想吐。</p><p> </p><p>他知道正常人给父母打电话时不感觉恶心。他们顶多会有点生气，或是把这看成一种必须完成的任务。</p><p> </p><p>但Isak的情况不一样，他的胃因焦虑而绞在一起，神经也崩到极致，后背冒汗，仅仅是想到要给跟他们说话。</p><p> </p><p>“行了，”他跟自己小声说，冰箱在某处发出嗡嗡的声音，“别跟个怂逼似的。”</p><p> </p><p>当他听见嘟嘟声时，他向所有神明都祈求他爸千万不要接电话。</p><p> </p><p>可惜他们一如既往没理他。</p><p> </p><p>“哈罗，”他爸沙哑的嗓音传来。</p><p> </p><p>他等了一会，试图平复下心跳。</p><p> </p><p>他清了清嗓子，“嗨，爸。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”他爸的声音很惊喜。他估计正在工作，都没看来电人是谁。他继续说，“我很高兴你打电话来，儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak舔了舔嘴没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你看我给你发的短信了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak默默点头，然后他意识到他爸又不在他对面。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，看了。”</p><p> </p><p>更加尴尬的沉默，Isak紧紧地闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>他恨这种时候。</p><p> </p><p>他<em>恨</em>这样。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，好，”他爸说，“呃，所以你能来吗？这周过来吃顿晚饭？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声嗤笑，翻了个白眼，他爸这种刻意的礼貌让他很不舒服。他都知道Isak的答案了还装什么装。</p><p> </p><p>“能，”Isak说，“可是我他妈不想去。”</p><p> </p><p>Tarje发出一声疲惫的长叹，“Isak，别这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪样？”Isak真心想知道，“别告诉我你不知道，爸，我不想和你还有一个恨我入骨的女人吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样的，你知道的，她不恨你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak冷笑，眼睛看向天花板，从那些黄色的斑点一路扫过去。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”Isak问，“她上次问起我是什么时候？是她让我来吃饭还是你让的？”</p><p> </p><p>Tarje的沉默回答了一切。</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“求你了，Isak，”他爸说，“你考虑一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我他妈会考虑一下的。”</p><p> </p><p>他没等他爸说话就挂了电话，狠狠将手机拍在了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“操！”</p><p> </p><p>他踢了一觉对面的椅子，愤怒地一拳捶到墙上，发出一声痛苦的叫声。</p><p> </p><p>他并没有感觉好受一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随后，他在客厅的地毯上躺了几小时，努力让自己不去想地毯实际有多他妈脏。</p><p> </p><p>他已经抽完了两根卷烟，打算再抽几根，然后他就可以（字面意义地）爬回床上，把一切抛之脑后，睡他个不省人事。</p><p> </p><p>突然有人在敲门。</p><p> </p><p>他呻吟一声，翻了个身，抬起沉重的眼皮望向门口。</p><p> </p><p>估计是Magnus又他妈忘带钥匙了。</p><p> </p><p>敲门声变得不耐烦起来，Isak只好把自己从地上撕起来。</p><p> </p><p>他发出一声呻吟，“来了，来了，操。”</p><p> </p><p>他摇晃着走到门口，比他以为的还要嗨，一把拉开门。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起手，希望自己还有力气爸Magnus骂个半死，但他僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>来人不是Magnus，他又望进一片蓝色，这已经是今天第三次了。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一两秒的时间，Isak的脑子一片空白，屁想法都没有。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么？”Isak问，声音因抽多了烟而变得沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>Even把手揣进了他的紧身牛仔夹克的兜里，踮起脚开始前后晃来晃去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak第一次见他这么<em>紧张</em>，比之前约他出去那次还紧张。他今天早些时候的迷人和自大无处可寻，他的目光躲闪着，就是不看Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“我来见你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢点头，抬起了眉毛，“嗯…为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我，”Even终于对上了Isak的视线，它们是那么柔软，甜蜜，含着一丝犹豫，“我想跟你解释下你之前看到的事情，我和Sonja。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak顿了一下，没太理解Even在说什么，他又在脑子里面过了一遍他的话。</p><p> </p><p>他眨了次眼。</p><p> </p><p>又眨了一次。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“就，”Even解释道，“跟我握手的那个女生。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哦。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声，转身走回了自己舒服的客厅。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道他为什么不把门当着Even的面甩上，反倒让它就那么开着，但事实的确如此，对此他归罪于自己太嗨了。</p><p> </p><p>Even站在门口纠结了一秒就走了进来，顺手关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>Even尴尬地看了看周围，又看向Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都懒得掩饰，他大方地上上下下把Even看了个够，注意到他突出的锁骨和柔软丰满的下唇，他的夹克很好的修饰出了他的身材，皮肤看起是那么光滑。</p><p> </p><p>秀色可餐。</p><p> </p><p>“她是我最好的朋友，”Even说，“她，呃，已经有对象了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，他懂，他都不知道跟Eva拉了多少次手。</p><p> </p><p>但他不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那并不能解释为什么你要来这或者我为什么会在乎。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，他走进了几步，看见了散落的烟灰和烧完的卷烟，漂亮的脸蛋上露出一丝笑意。</p><p> </p><p>他很漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>很，漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>但Isak依旧不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>“刚嗨了一会，嗯？”Even笑着说，Isak随意地耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“答应我吧，Isak，”Even的笑容依旧不变，“就跟我约会一次。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是个好主意，”Isak真心地说，他知道自己说的是事实。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我会伤了你的心。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没想到Even听完之后笑得更欢了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然事实的确如此。</p><p> </p><p>他咧开嘴，眼尾可爱得眯了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？说不定是<span class="u">我</span>会让<span class="u">你</span>伤心呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻笑，“没人能让我伤心。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又走近几步，“你糊弄不了我的，Valtersen，”又近了一些，“你没有看起来那么无情。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道是因为自己太嗨了，还是他不想纠结那些有的没的，还是单纯的因为那件该死的牛仔夹克让Even看起来格外性感。</p><p> </p><p>但他站起身，上前缩短了两人之间的距离，他一把抓住了Even的T恤，粗鲁地把他拉近，他俩的嘴唇用力地撞在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Even似乎惊讶地停了一秒，但他迅速做出了回应：他搂住了Isak的腰，胡乱地回吻着Isak，火花瞬间爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>他们跌跌撞撞得进了Isak的卧室，嘴唇一秒都没分开，Isak脱掉了Even的夹克，Even几乎是撕下了Isak的T恤。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里突然热了起来，太，太他妈热了。Even的呼吸粗重，他的喘息打在Isak的皮肤上，不一会就湿了一小片。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到自己的体温在升高，呼吸也变得破碎起来，他俩还什么都没做。</p><p> </p><p>Even对他的影响似乎有点太大了。</p><p> </p><p>他俩接着往里走，直到Isak的膝盖碰到了床垫，他跌在了床上。Even也跟着跌在了他身上。</p><p> </p><p>Even发出一声轻笑，Isak发现自己爱死这个声音了。</p><p> </p><p>Even的笑容又大又开心，Isak也不由自主笑了出来，哪怕是他并不想笑，他也控制不住自己，很快他就笑得停不下来。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己之前从来没有跟人这么笑过，从没在跟人接吻打炮时这么笑过，但这感觉好到他不想停下来。</p><p> </p><p>Even停了下来，目光慢慢在Isak的脸上移动着，Isak看不懂他的眼神，它们是柔软的，抚慰的，是Isak从来没有在别人眼里看到过的。</p><p> </p><p>是明亮的——不是粗暴的，不是贪婪的，也不是不耐的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉自己的脸烧了起来，他害羞地移开目光，试图采取行动。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起屁股，让Even看到他已经硬到没功夫整那些温柔的对视和含蓄的微笑了。</p><p> </p><p>他贴着Even的身体蹭过去，感觉到Even也已经坚硬如铁，Even被他撩得发出一声长长的低吟，Isak不得不因为这个小小的摩擦咬住了下唇。</p><p> </p><p>“床头抽屉里，”Isak喘着粗气说，“润滑剂，套子。”</p><p> </p><p>Even迅速探身去拿那两样东西，Isak借此往上移了移，让自己躺在了枕头上。</p><p> </p><p>他等不了了，只想让Even上他，<em>进入</em>他。</p><p> </p><p>很快，Even重新伏在了Isak身上，他把T恤扔到了地上，眼神深沉，充满欲望。</p><p> </p><p>光是Even这幅因Isak而饥渴难耐的样子就让他忍不住呻吟了起来，Isak抬起头去索一个吻，Even吻住了他。</p><p> </p><p>两人的嘴唇迫切地咬在一起，温度不断升高，Even咬住了Isak的下唇，仿佛在吃棒棒糖，Isak觉得自己的下腹燃起了一把火，鸡巴在裤子里硬得发疼。</p><p> </p><p>他饥渴地张开腿，把Even放在中间，向他打开自己。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手迅速摸上了Isak的皮带，急切地解开它们。</p><p> </p><p>然后，他的手包住了Isak的坚挺，他轻轻捏了捏，像是在捏一只小动物。</p><p> </p><p>他们同时在这刺激下低声呻吟，Isak的腿止不住地打颤。</p><p> </p><p>尽管Isak很享受Even的抚摸，他等不及了，他需要粗暴快速的性爱，他想要自己的每一寸皮肤都和Even贴在一起，他想要Even压在自己身上，用他的嘴唇让自己尖叫，用他的鸡巴把自己填满。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，”Isak不耐烦地说，“别他妈磨蹭了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even小小地笑了一下，显然很喜欢Isak的饥渴。</p><p> </p><p>“好，好，”他笑道。</p><p> </p><p>他开始脱起了Isak的裤子，Isak抬起腰，扭动着帮Even一把。Even迅速把自己扒光，两人坦诚相见，急不可耐。</p><p> </p><p>Even的鸡巴抵在了Isak胃上，Isak发出一声呜咽，知道Even跟自己一样动情了。</p><p> </p><p>Even温柔火热的嘴碰了碰Isak的脸，他轻声说，“转下身。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak高兴地听从命令，他一秒都忍不了了。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，他就因为床单的摩擦叫出了声，他感觉到Even的手摸上了他的屁股为他扩张。他的眼神直勾勾的看着自己，呼吸粗重，Isak叫得更大声了，这他妈谁能受得住。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，Even，求你，”Isak小声说，把脸埋进了冰凉的床单里，他已经饥渴到没空害羞了。</p><p> </p><p>Even什么都没说，只是发出一声低吟。</p><p> </p><p>然后Isak就感觉到了熟悉的冰凉的触感，Even手上沾满了润滑剂，在他的入口打圈，慢慢地玩弄他，他热辣的呼吸打在Isak背上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把腿张得更开，试图加快Even的动作。他不耐烦地往上顶了顶屁股，他想要更多。</p><p> </p><p>第一根手指探了进来，已经让Isak爽到脊柱打颤，他估计自己是坚持不了多久了。他的鸡巴开始跳动，又红又重地顶在他的胃上，迫切地想要释放出来。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Isak，”Even喘着气说，声音低沉沙哑，激起了Isak一身鸡皮疙瘩，“你现在太他妈美了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，没功夫说话，Even伸进了第二根手指，Isak被扩得更开了。Isak紧紧抓着床单，胳膊都开始颤抖，这才只是因为Even的手指，他不知道自己还能不能忍到Even的鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>但他需要，他太他妈需要了，他身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣着让Even进来，尽管他还没有扩张好。</p><p> </p><p>“操我，”Isak用气声说，他不确定Even听没听见。“我好了，赶紧操。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想伤到你，”Even说，又加了第三根手指，来确保他张得够开，Isak颤抖着发出呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“老子好得很，”Isak说，“就…求你，求你了…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak终于听见了套子被撕开的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Even的大手握住他的腰，猛地将他拎起来，让他跪在床上。</p><p> </p><p>Even把自己挤进Isak腿中间，Isak把腿张得更开了，方便Even的进入。</p><p> </p><p>Even光滑的胸口贴着Isak的背——两人汗津津的身体贴在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Even的鸡巴玩弄得蹭到了他湿漉漉的洞口，Isak的嘴里泻出一声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>他把床单抓得更紧，咬紧了牙关，因接下来的事激动得浑身打颤。</p><p> </p><p>他又抬了抬屁股，催促着Even。</p><p> </p><p>Even终于开始了，他慢慢地坚定地挤了进去，一寸又一寸，形状完美贴合。Isak没给Even停下来的机会，他就喜欢这种灼热感，他喜欢让这种痛苦的欢愉填满他的整个身体，他的皮肤发烫，四肢颤抖着。他很久没有被操成这样了，通常他才是操人的那个。他都忘了挨操有多爽。</p><p> </p><p>真，他妈，<em>爽。</em></p><p> </p><p>“靠，Isak,”Even的话打在Isak的脖子后面，他的身体整个覆在Isak身上，手紧紧抓着他的屁股，正是他想要的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>等他全部进去后，Even慢慢动了起来，他换着角度轻轻晃着胯，让Isak逐渐习惯这种充实感。他每一个微小的动作都让Isak呻吟不已，他羞耻地发现自己根本压不住从嗓子眼里发出的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起了屁股，配合着Even的动作。Even开始加速，撞击越发有力，每撞一下，Isak便会尖叫一声。</p><p> </p><p>“操，你感觉太他妈爽了，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，他连思考的精力都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>Even俯下身，在Isak的背上留下一串湿吻，一直亲到Isak的脖子，他因此进到了更深处，撞击着Isak身体里最深的地方，Isak爽到眼冒金星，他的胃里像是着了火，他伸出手支在了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把头埋在胳膊里，任自己在欲海里沉沦，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，鸡巴垂在腿间，无人问津。</p><p> </p><p>此时此刻他已经帮不上任何忙，他已经没有一丁点力气来迎合Even了，欲望已经吞噬了他，他只能任凭自己的四肢颤抖着，胃里灼烧着。</p><p> </p><p>不过Even似乎并不介意，他在他身后大声呻吟着，撞击一如既往的有力。</p><p> </p><p>所以Isak觉得何乐不为呢，难得他不用出力，只要享受就行。</p><p> </p><p>他任凭处置。</p><p> </p><p>他坚持不了多久了，他知道，鉴于Even把他操得这么爽——每一下都那么深，那么有力，不断调整角度，终于找到了Isak的G点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak呜咽着，他停不下来，这会儿他也懒得在乎脸面了。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己听起来有多他妈饥渴，他不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>他整个人都变红了，血液早已沸腾，他开始一下一下夹紧Even的几把，Even不由发出一声呻吟，他继续用火烫的唇吻着Isak，他的撞击慢了一点点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak再也忍不住了，他需要摩擦，他需要照顾照顾自己的鸡巴。他伸出手握住了它，立刻发出一声长叹。他围着敏感的头部打转，他都不用自己动，因为Even在身后一下一下撞着他的前列腺，没有一次错过靶心，他整个人都沉浸在欲望里。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Isak，操，操，”Even呻吟着，好像读到了Isak的想法，“我坚持不了多久了，我没法…你太他妈…棒了，操。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头表示理解，他也快了。</p><p> </p><p>他又往前靠了靠，把腰压低方便Even进行更深的冲刺，他的几把在撞击下被一下下操进自己手里。</p><p> </p><p>他的小腹传来熟悉的欲火，他的胃陷了进去，蛋也跟着收紧，马上就要射了。</p><p> </p><p>“射，”Isak喘着气说，眼睛紧闭着，手握紧他的鸡巴，“射在里面。”</p><p> </p><p>Even发出一声呻吟，他的冲刺狂乱起来，开始四下乱撞，Isak翻起了白眼。</p><p> </p><p>几下撞击后，Isak感觉Even射在了他的里面。他大口喘气着，呻吟着，紧紧攥住Isak的屁股，Isak知道第二天起来绝对会有印子。</p><p> </p><p>他发现自己还挺喜欢Even给他打上记号的，虽然他知道他不应该有这种想法。</p><p> </p><p>Isak随即也射了出来，浑身都浸在快感里，屁股像是着了火，他射在了自己的手里，Even依旧插在他里面。</p><p> </p><p>他动了动屁股，试图延长快感，他的呼吸慢了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“操，”他听见Even在身后笑着说，他肿胀的嘴唇在自己身上游走着，“太爽了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak连点头的力气都没了，他被榨得一干二净。</p><p> </p><p>他瘫了下去，眼睛已经睁不开了，一想到Even还埋在他的身体里，还伏在他身上，他就一阵心安，他很久没有体会到这种被人照顾着的感觉了，他都忘了这感觉是如此的美好，令人平静。</p><p> </p><p>除了现在，他什么都不用去想。</p><p> </p><p>他就这样睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>心满意足。</p><p> </p><p>他很久没有感到这么平静了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章：你流口水的样子很可爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your’re gonna make yourself sick, being so cold.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢醒来，他眨了眨眼，阳光透过窗户，正好照在他的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>他都没注意到自己居然在笑，他的身体和神经都无比放松，今天没做那些噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>肌肉也没有再打结，屁股倒是疼得恰到好处。</p><p> </p><p>床上只有他一个人，他不禁感觉到松了一口气，还有点…<em>不</em>，他绝对<em>没有</em>感到失落。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，他有点惊讶，Even不像是那种炮过不留夜的人，鉴于他还三番五次求自己跟他约会。这种事一般是Isak才会干的出来。</p><p> </p><p>他坐起来，用力地揉了几下眼睛，才注意到他旁边的枕头上放着一张纸条。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，他没想到Even还给他整这出。</p><p> </p><p>里面估计写了些甜言蜜语，Isak用不着别人告诉他这些，他也不想知道。</p><p> </p><p>但他还是伸手拿过来了那张纸条。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>有早课先走了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你流口水的样子很可爱。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>596 67 892</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>----E</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak又读了几遍，仿佛内容太复杂他消化不了。</p><p> </p><p>他无力地长叹一声，又躺了回去，纸条被他随意扔到一边，</p><p> </p><p>他努力说服自己枕头闻起来一点也不像Even。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他这是疯逑了吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等Isak终于攒足力气把自己从床上拽起来，穿好衣服走进客厅时，Magnus早就打扮得像模像样，腿上放着早餐，脸上带着烦人的笑容。</p><p> </p><p><em>说，你怎么笑成这样？</em>Isak比划，<em>太几把吓人了。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus笑得更欢了，他回复，<em>我今早碰见Even了，看起来很酷，他谁啊？</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak停了一秒，尽量轻描淡写地比划，<em>就一电影研究课的同学。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus的笑容多了几分八卦的意味，<em>得，你的头发被操得很好看。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak回了他一记中指。</p><p> </p><p><em>说说嘛</em>，Magnus咯咯笑着，<em>你之前从不带人回来，他是你朋友？</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak哼了一声往厨房走去，看样子他是逃不掉了，他还是先整杯咖啡续命吧。</p><p> </p><p>Isak回到客厅时Magnus还在盯着他看，显然是不打算放过他。</p><p> </p><p><em>没谁</em>，Isak比划，给了他一个“就这样”的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus抬手表示放弃，眼睛盯着天花板。</p><p> </p><p><em>哦，我怎么能忘了呢，</em>他一本正经地比划着，<em>Isak Valtersen——不可触碰，铁石心肠。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>算了，我走了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak把杯子拍在桌上，他因自己连杯咖啡都不能好好的喝完而感到闹心，他往前门走去。</p><p> </p><p>他从地板上捡起外套，正要关门时听见Magnus的声音从背后传来，他用自己的嗓子喊着——</p><p> </p><p>“勇敢地去爱吧，Isak！勇敢地去爱！”</p><p> </p><p>他室友可真鸡巴烦人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak好无聊。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他从来没像现在这么无聊过，又累，让他去哪都行，他不想再在这呆着了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他爱他妹妹，真的，真的。大部分的时候他并不介意和她一起玩，但有时他俩的代沟实在是大到让他忍无可忍。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>每次他的父母总是指望他来照顾妹妹，要么因为他们自己没时间或者不想，这种事情发生的频率很高，一想起来就闹心。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他们总是忙于工作，要不就是和朋友聚会，他俩是世界上最烂的父母。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>有时Isak真的很好奇他俩为什么会要孩子，很显然他们并不喜欢小孩，连自己生的都不待见。他们从不让Isak和Lea的朋友到家里来玩，他们总得出去。Isak觉得他俩之所以结婚生子，只是因为周围人都这么干，看着轻松又简单，还是件正事。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>每次一出问题，一有点什么不对，他俩跑得比谁都快。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他不想在这陪他妹妹玩一些幼稚的小游戏，他想和他的朋友们在公园玩滑板。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Isak看着Lea在水边跑来跑去，往河里扔着石头。她深棕色的卷发在空中飞扬，脸上带着大大的笑容，她看向他的哥哥——眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Isak冲她一笑。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>不管她有多烦人，终究是他的妹妹。他爱她。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他叹了口气，从包里拿出手机，插上耳机点开歌。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他把音量开到最大，试图屏蔽周围的一切，他睡着了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak在校园里走着，路过一间又一间的教室，越走越生气。</p><p> </p><p>他并不是成心这么干的，事实上，他强迫自己不要去找<span class="u">他</span>，但每路过一间教室，他就控制不住自己的眼睛往里瞟，试图找到那片令人难忘的蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>他在找Even。</p><p> </p><p>他上课的时候也止不住在想Even，他的笑声那么撩人，他会一直看着自己——导致他也没法看向别处，他的肌肤让Isak着火。</p><p> </p><p>Isak越想越气。</p><p> </p><p>他不搞这些破玩意儿，他不会在大白天想他那张愚蠢的漂亮脸蛋，他可爱的酒窝，讨人喜欢的雀斑，还有自己把手插进他的头发里那种舒服的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>他从不追人，从来都是别人追他，这话听起来挺自大的，一听就是烂人才会说的话，Isak最讨厌说这种话的人，问题这是事实。</p><p> </p><p>他恨得牙痒痒。</p><p> </p><p>操他妈的Even。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他是给老子下药了吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他都不了解他，他不过是上了自己一次，射完就完事儿了。</p><p> </p><p>所以，Isak拿出手机，找出一个追求者。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>十分钟后C楼厕所见。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>回信比他想得还要快，他得意一笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>马上就来。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Julian跪在他面前，狭小的隔间里充斥着两人的喘气声，温度不断升高。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手插进他顺滑的头发里，省得他的头在自己往他嘴里撞时乱晃。Julian爱死他这么干了，他盯着Isak——眼睛大大的，瞳孔因欲望而扩张。他的手紧紧地抓住Isak的大腿，他喊着Isak的鸡巴不住地呻吟——他粉色的嘴被撑成一个完美的O型。</p><p> </p><p>虽说眼下这一切让他无比欢愉，快感在身体里蔓延，他的鸡巴抽插着Julian温暖潮湿的嘴——他知道他做错了，大错，特错。这种感觉紧紧纠缠着快感，让他没法全心全意享受当下。</p><p> </p><p>他在利用Julian来忘记Even，他知道，他知道自己做错了。虽说他之前也利用别人，利用Julian，但这次他渣出了新高度。</p><p> </p><p>他并没有因此停下。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己马上就要高潮了，所以他加快了抽插，让Julian把他含得更深，深到他忍不住干呕起来，Isak知道Julian喜欢这样。</p><p> </p><p>很快他就射在了他的喉咙里，发出一声长长的呻吟，他靠在了墙上——腿软得像面条一样。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉Julian站了起来，他慢慢睁开眼，感到满足——可不是吗。但他的脑子里突然出现了一个愚蠢的想法，他希望眼前这双眼睛是蓝色的——他知道自己的计划失败了。</p><p> </p><p>Julian擦了擦嘴角。Isak提起裤子，迅速拉上拉锁，摇着头试图把那个想法甩掉。</p><p> </p><p>Julian笑了，Isak抖了一下。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看向Julian裤子里的鼓起，他舔了舔嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你想让我礼尚往来一下吗？”他问，歪了歪头。</p><p> </p><p>至少这点他还做得到。</p><p> </p><p>Julian眼里充满了笑意，“哦，你想象不到我有多想要，不过我得回去上课了。”他弯下身拿起了书包，又站直身体，直视Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak想藏起来，想躲开他质疑的目光，但他强迫自己望了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“那什么…”Julian张口，“有部，呃，电影我一直想去看…街角那家电影院就有放，所以我在想…如果你愿意的话，我们…”</p><p> </p><p>“Julian，”Isak不耐烦地叹气，目光变得犀利起来，“打住。”</p><p> </p><p>要他打断多少次他才能明白？</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道，”Julian生硬地笑了笑，“不谈感情不约会，但我们总可以…做朋友吧？毕竟…你的鸡巴刚还在我嘴里呢，当朋友也不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak能看出来Julian变得越来越不耐，看样子他忍不了多久了，他完全有理由这么做。</p><p> </p><p>但Isak不喜欢暴露他的弱点，他的痛苦和愧疚。他擅长的是拒绝别人，推开别人，没有人能接近他。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕他的内心已经千疮百孔，他依旧能做到表面上光鲜亮丽。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼神永远都是疏离冰冷的。</p><p> </p><p>“我的朋友只有Eva和Magnus。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“听着，Julian，”Isak说。“朋友意味着复杂与混乱，懂吗？咱俩现在这样就很好，简单明了，多好。”</p><p> </p><p>Julian点头，终于放弃了，他的嘴角下垂，眼神中满悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>他试图撒个谎掩饰过去，“嗯，对，没问题，这样就很好。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，头也不回地走了，只留下一句“再聊，Julian。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak走得很快。</p><p> </p><p>他越走越快，越走越快，直到把自己走得精疲力竭。</p><p> </p><p>他的皮肤发痒，这他妈都是什么事，<span class="u">他</span>可真鸡巴蠢。</p><p> </p><p>他这破脑子怎么就不能消停一点呢，就不能不想<em>他</em>吗。</p><p> </p><p>他把这一切都怪到<em>Even</em>头上。</p><p> </p><p>谁让他那天早上走进厨房，谁让他<em>只言片语</em>就颠覆了Isak整个世界，谁让他几乎什么都还没做Isak就已经忘不了他。</p><p> </p><p>他身上有种Isak说不清的东西，Isak快要被他逼疯了。</p><p> </p><p>问题是——Isak从来不给人主动发短信。</p><p> </p><p>不过凡事都有例外。</p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口气保持镇定，现在不做更待何时。</p><p> </p><p>他打出了Even留在纸条上的号码。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：嗨</p><p> </p><p>Even几乎是秒回。</p><p> </p><p>Even：嗨</p><p> </p><p>Isak：我是Isak</p><p> </p><p>Even：猜出来了，就知道你离不了我;)</p><p> </p><p>操你妈。</p><p> </p><p>他就是那种爱用笑脸的人。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：得，再见。</p><p> </p><p>Even：行行行，还是一点就着。</p><p> </p><p>Even：对不起嘛！怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着手机看了好一会，他咬着嘴，又做了一次深呼吸，想起了Even的呼吸打在他脖子上的感觉——他的手指不受控制地自己打起字来。</p><p> </p><p>他不打算撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>谁鸡巴知道为什么。</p><p> </p><p>他做不到对Even撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：过两天得去我父母家，并不是很期待</p><p> </p><p>Even：有什么原因吗</p><p> </p><p>Isak：除了他们恨我入骨？没了</p><p> </p><p>Even：他们为什么要恨自己的儿子？</p><p> </p><p>Isak：他俩宁愿我不是他们的儿子</p><p> </p><p>Even：听着有点狗血，父母不都应该无条件的爱自己的孩子吗</p><p> </p><p>Isak：呵呵，你是没见过我的父母</p><p> </p><p>Isak：虽说也是我活该…</p><p> </p><p>Isak刚发完就骂了自己一句——要是能撤回就好了。</p><p> </p><p>Even：为什么这么说？</p><p> </p><p>Isak：算了，拜拜</p><p> </p><p>Even：好吧…</p><p> </p><p>Even：改天再聊。</p><p> </p><p>Isak舔着嘴冲那行字眨了眨眼，他跟自己说<em>没有改天，别想了。</em></p><p> </p><p>但他回的是——</p><p> </p><p>Isak：好</p><p> </p><p>他将Even的备注改成——</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Blue Eyes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>屋里死一般的寂静，只能听见刀叉碰到盘子的声音，还有他爸八百年改不了的吧唧嘴的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Isak半小时前踏进家门时，他爸给了他一个拥抱，他妈动也没动。</p><p> </p><p>Isak随意把盘子里的食物推在一边，他闻着那味都恶心，他只想等他父母吃完赶紧走人。</p><p> </p><p>他爸清了清嗓子，Isak看向他。他拿餐巾擦了下嘴，轻轻朝他儿子笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>他的大胡子上粘了一点食物，Isak懒得提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，课上得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，知道他父母根本不管他的成绩。“还行，我退掉了几门课，感觉有点太多了，除此之外没什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图拿叉子插起一颗番茄，虽然他的眼睛根本没在看它。</p><p> </p><p>他听见他妈发出一声冷笑，他看向她。</p><p> </p><p>她的蓝眼睛一如既往，冰冷刺骨，冷到Isak相信如果她一直盯着自己，绝对会把他冻成冰雕。</p><p> </p><p>它们跟Even的蓝色没有任何相似之处，Even的是柔软的，抚慰的，美丽的。</p><p> </p><p>她舔了舔她涂成大红色的嘴唇，脸色因为怒火而涨得通红。</p><p> </p><p>“原来我们给你付那么多学费，你那课想不上就不上了？”</p><p> </p><p>开始了…</p><p> </p><p>“Marianne，”Tarje叹气，“别这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”她说，朝Isak的方向一挥手，“我不过就说了句这个小崽子有点不知好歹，咱们给他钱，让他买吃的，交学费，交话费，结果人家扭头连课都不上了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看到Tarje想张嘴说点什么，但他没给他机会，这得他自己来，他爸就知道让她冷静，但这不是Isak想要的，他想要激怒她，他要向他爸证明她到底有多恨自己。</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对，”他说，看着Marianne朝他眯起了眼，但他没有退缩，没有躲闪，“我就是只白眼狼，一个失败品。”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Tarje，“你母亲不是…”</p><p> </p><p>“少替我说话，Isak，”他妈打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>他能看见她握着餐具的手越来越紧，她要忍不住了，她的嘴唇抿成一条冰冷的线。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，别装了，”Isak假笑，“你不就这么想的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Marianne生气地说，“别没事找事。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，他受够了，他扔下叉子，看着他爸因为那声刺耳的摩擦躲了一下。Isak靠在椅背上，眉毛高高地挑起，不敢相信他妈居然睁着眼睛说瞎话。</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">我</span>他妈没事找事？”他问，“爸，你听见她说的话了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他爸没吱声，眼睛依旧看着桌子，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>Tarje从来就没有过脊梁骨，但Isak没想到他能怂到这种地步，他不敢从他儿子和妻子中二选一，他不敢站在任何一边或是做和事佬。</p><p> </p><p>可悲。</p><p> </p><p>Isak觉得他真鸡巴可悲。</p><p> </p><p>Isak自己也不是什么好东西，但他敢站出来，敢说出他真实的想法。</p><p> </p><p>他可以讨厌自己，但这不意味别人也可以把他踩在脚下，尤其是他的父母，他已经够看不起他自己了。</p><p> </p><p>Marianne摇着头插起一块鸡肉送到嘴边。</p><p> </p><p>她那副嘴脸让Isak皮肤发痒，心跳加快，他扣紧了牙关。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你总是这么大惊小怪，”她说，“我不过是随口一说。”</p><p> </p><p>“你那是随口一说吗，你那是往我心里插刀，Marianne。”Isak的声音从牙缝里挤出来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞥了他爸一眼，虽然他知道他又会怂着不说话，但他微弱地希望这次他能站出来，站在他儿子这边，替他说句话。</p><p> </p><p>那丝希望很快就消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“唉，又来，”他妈夸张地翻了个白眼，“别忘了我可是你妈，该叫什么叫什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak紧紧抓着桌沿，粗燥的木头刺进他的手掌里。“就你那样子我他妈叫不出口。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak努力让自己面无表情——他不想暴露他的情绪，他不想表现出他的痛苦和怒火。他不想让她因此幸灾乐祸，因为这说明自己还在乎她，她仅凭只言片语就把自己伤害到体无完肤，哪怕是他自己，也从来没有令他感觉到如此卑微。</p><p> </p><p>当她开口时，她的声音冰冷而残忍，不含一丝对她儿子的关心，Isak想不明白。他从来就没想明白过，一个当母亲的能把自己的孩子恨到这种地步，不论他做了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧你那个样子，”她嘲弄地说，Isak的心一沉，他知道她接下来的话只会给自己带来更大的痛苦，“不知天高地厚，说实话，我都不知道你还上什么学，每天和你那帮狐朋狗友除了喝酒就是嗑药，虚度人生。”</p><p> </p><p>“不许你这么说我的朋友！”Isak吼回去。</p><p> </p><p>她哪来的权利这么说他们，她连想他们的权利都没有。他们才是他的家人，他<span class="u">真正</span>的家人。</p><p> </p><p>她突然站了起来，杯盘跟着震了震，把所有人都吓了一跳，Isak后退一步。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的水杯倒了，水撒了他一腿。</p><p> </p><p>他的胸口上下起伏着，他狠狠地盯着他妈。她的脸因怒火而扭曲着，眼神空空如也，没有关心，也没有爱。</p><p> </p><p>“那天死的人不是你，Isak，”她残忍地说，语气异常严肃，阴沉。“别让我希望那天死的是你。”</p><p> </p><p>她直视着她儿子，确保他理解了她的意思，确保他受到了伤害。</p><p> </p><p>他眨了眨眼，没让眼泪掉下来，确保自己依旧面无表情，不受影响。</p><p> </p><p>她终于转身快步走开了，高跟鞋踩在地板上，发出令人讨厌的声音，Isak只有一个想法——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你已经希望死的人是我了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他和他爸沉默地坐了一会，他试图平复自己的呼吸和心跳。</p><p> </p><p>他没有哭。</p><p> </p><p>他从来不哭。</p><p> </p><p>所以他又等了一会，确保眼里的湿意已经消失贻尽。</p><p> </p><p>他看向他爸，他的身子缩在一起，绿眼睛暗淡无光。</p><p> </p><p>“你明白我他妈为什么不想来了吧？”Isak冷笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>他爸没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“不会吧？”他问，“你就打算坐在这，屁都不放一个？”</p><p> </p><p>他一如既往地沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他站起身，确保他爸因为椅子摩擦地板的刺耳而躲了一下。</p><p> </p><p>Isak俯下身，手按在冰冷的桌面上，他尖刻地说，“你真他妈可悲。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak在寒风中走了几条街，冷静下来后他掏出了手机。</p><p> </p><p>他翻了一圈联系人，找到了Magnus，但他的手迟迟没有按下去。</p><p> </p><p>他咬住下唇，知道这个主意要多糟，有多糟。</p><p> </p><p>但他之前让Isak忘记了一切，他好奇他还能不能再做到一次。</p><p> </p><p>他翻回去，找到了他想要的名字。</p><p> </p><p>他没给自己后悔的时间，迅速发了短信。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：你有车吗</p><p> </p><p>Even秒回。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：有，怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>Isak：帮我个忙</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章：白马王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wish I could,</p><p>But I can’t grow a new heart.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Even30分钟后开着一辆银色的旧车出现在了Isak面前，他把车窗摇了下来，朝Isak大大一笑，头发虽被风吹得凌乱，但一如既往的好看。</p><p> </p><p>Isak离这么远都能听见车里放的土嗨音乐，他不禁翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>天，他这是想了个什么馊主意。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even刚停下来，Isak就一个大步上前拽开了车门。他把门狠狠甩上，招呼都懒得打一句，只是咬紧牙关，目视前方。</p><p> </p><p>车里都是Even的味道，越闻越心悸，Isak把牙咬得更紧了。</p><p> </p><p>他现在已经感觉不到自己的下巴了。</p><p> </p><p>Even伸手把音量调小了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，你也好啊，”Even说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都能听出来他声音里的笑意，这人怎么总是这么开心。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹了口气，鉴于人家Even大老远跑过来接自己，总得给他个好脸色。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，哥们，”他说，转过身去看Even。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得更欢了，眼角也可爱得眯了起来，Isak发出长长的一声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，忘了你是这副德行了，”他说。“别想太多，知道吗？我的朋友都没车，我也不想坐电车或者走回去。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的笑容多了几分戏谑，Isak按下胃里的蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p>“我想什么了？”Even装得一脸无辜。“是你受困之下不得已给我打电话？还是我像你的私人订制白马王子一样来救你于水火之中？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak忍不住了，他知道自己这么做很没出息，可他就是忍不住。只要Even冲他露出那种杀伤力极高的笑容，再加上他闪闪发光的双眼，谁他妈能忍得住。</p><p> </p><p>Isak被对方的夸张逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“少他妈废话，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“你笑起来真可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“少。他妈。废话。”</p><p> </p><p>Even对此忍俊不禁。</p><p> </p><p>他点着火，从路边平滑地起步。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，怎么今晚把我这白马王子招来了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，转头看向窗外飞驰而过的人和树。</p><p> </p><p>他不想解释为什么，不就是因为他那对傻逼父母和傻逼聚餐吗。光想想就让他恶心，心中的怒火也按耐不住。</p><p> </p><p>但他还是开了口，谁知道是中了什么邪。</p><p> </p><p>“没忍住犯贱呗，”他回答。“我还是跟我父母吃了饭，最后闹得不怎么愉快”</p><p> </p><p>他支起身子把脑门靠在了冰凉的玻璃上，闭起了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“他俩都不送送你，就让你一个人大冷天往回走？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak冷笑一声，“反正已不是第一次，跟你说了他俩不喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even嗯了一声。车里一时没人说话。</p><p> </p><p>然后，“我妈有时候也挺闹心的，虽然我知道她压力大，不过该闹还是闹。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak又笑了，他都没想到自己还有心情笑，Even一张口他就忍不住。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他刚准备接下去，Even猛踩一脚刹车，Isak一头撞上了玻璃。</p><p> </p><p>“操你妈！”</p><p> </p><p>他按住额头，那绝对起了个包。</p><p> </p><p>他转身盯着Even，Even倒是发出一连串愉快的轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“真疼，”Even，“你倒是注意点啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“操你妈，”Isak喃喃道，试图把疼痛揉走。</p><p> </p><p>他俩停在了红灯前，Even拿出手机，翻着列表，直到他找到了一首，他眼睛一亮，点开了播放。</p><p> </p><p>扬声器里传出了Gabrielle的歌，声音大得吓人。</p><p> </p><p>“你逗我呢？”Isak呻吟道。“我头更疼了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even看向他，嘴角扬起，“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gabrielle？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”Even耸肩，灯一绿他就扭正身子，跟着节奏晃起了头。“多带感啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“就这还<em>带感</em>呢？您今年高寿啊？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak觉着Even这人真他妈绝了。</p><p> </p><p>笑容迷人，帅得一逼，床技也棒，随叫随到。抽风喜欢听Gabrielle。一笑Isak腿就发软。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你是给自己惹来了哪路神仙？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他的头疼得更厉害了，手也无缘无故得开始发抖。</p><p> </p><p>靠，他得来一根。</p><p> </p><p>他挨个拍着口袋，直到他找到了香烟和打火机。</p><p> </p><p>“介意吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道他为什么要多此一举，真的。</p><p> </p><p>通常来说他都是点着了才问，这样大多数人就不好意思让他再灭掉。</p><p> </p><p>没错，他就是这种人。</p><p> </p><p>Eva总说他这么干很缺德。</p><p> </p><p>这能怪谁呢？谁让他没家教。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把烟放到嘴里，点着抽了一口，叼着它含糊地说，“话说，跟你牵手的那个女生，她真是你最好的朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>得。</p><p> </p><p>他绝对是中邪了才问得出口。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一般没这么矫情。他既不跟人聊天，也懒得去了解别人，对他的炮友更是如此。更别提眼前这位大高个，头发柔软，笑容更软，一心惦记着跟他约会，给他送花，大晚上拉他去看电影。</p><p> </p><p>他也懒得打听别人的朋友，亦或是…女朋友。</p><p> </p><p>可这回他偏就问了。</p><p> </p><p>他的腿开始抖，牙也咬紧了。</p><p> </p><p>他这是怎么了。</p><p> </p><p>他伸手要下了车窗，以免自己忍不住去看Even。冷风拂面，他吐出一口烟，深吸了一口新鲜的空气，试图平静一下。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”Even说，声音里的得意藏都藏不住。</p><p> </p><p>Isak胃里一沉。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么想起问这个？”</p><p> </p><p>“得，”Isak说，闭眼又抽了一口，“当我没说。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，”Even轻笑。“不逗你了，Sonja，嗯，我俩十二岁的时候就是好朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点点头没说话。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头开始数星星，给自己找点事干，不然他就会忍不住看着Even，看得他小鹿乱撞，心情复杂。</p><p> </p><p>“我老见你跟一个棕发女生在一起，”Even继续说道。“个子不高，挺可爱的，我敢保证在校园附近的那家餐厅里见过她。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不由自主笑了，Eva总能让他高兴起来，对<span class="u">此</span>他没必要藏着掖着。</p><p> </p><p>“她叫Eva，是我最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你俩，没交往过？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声大笑，总算看向了旁边的金发男生，他的眉毛抬得老高，嘴里叼着烟。</p><p> </p><p>Even瞥了他一眼，满脸好奇。</p><p> </p><p>“我俩交的哪门子往，”Isak笑着说，画面太美不敢想。“以防您没注意到，我可是gay到不能再gay了，还是说您已经忘了前不久您的鸡巴还杵我屁股里呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，他握着方向盘的手跟着音乐打起了节拍。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道你是不是双性恋，或者泛性恋呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，“别想了，从头弯到尾。你呢，Blue Eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>这个昵称就这么顺嘴溜了出来。他过了一会才反应过来自己说了什么。</p><p> </p><p>Isak吐出一口烟，并没有缓解胃里的紧张感。</p><p> </p><p>他看到Even脸上飘起了一抹红晕。</p><p> </p><p>他就不应该多嘴问这个问题，没事起什么昵称，还冲人家傻笑。他当初就不应该犯贱上车。他连短信都不应该发，省得让人家空惦记一回。</p><p> </p><p>他明知道Even喜欢自己——这点Even说得再清楚不过。</p><p> </p><p>他俩不会有结果的，可Isak就是忍不住。</p><p> </p><p>他被这个男生勾起了好奇心。</p><p> </p><p>他想了解对方。</p><p> </p><p>Isak永远不想了解对方。</p><p> </p><p>开始还只是单纯的问问题，接下来就会同意跟他看电影，这是交朋友的套路，不是干炮友的。</p><p> </p><p>他不想搞得这么复杂。</p><p> </p><p>他喜欢简单的，非黑即白的，不带感情的。</p><p> </p><p>一发完事再不相见。</p><p> </p><p>可Even也没逼他，Even就是简简单单得做自己，Isak就像倒豆子一样什么都往外说。</p><p> </p><p>上一秒他还害羞着呢——问Isak约会的时候，还有Isak叫他Blue Eyes的时候。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒就自信满满——甜言蜜语，狂妄自大反倒把Isak撩到腿软。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从没见过这种人，至少大学里没见过。</p><p> </p><p>别人总是很快就能让Isak感到无聊，他也不喜欢在一个人身上花太久的时间，以免事多。</p><p> </p><p>他也不知道自己怎么搞的，可能是抽风抽到一定境界了，也可能是从来没有碰到过这么合适的。</p><p> </p><p>“泛性恋，”Even回答。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从自己的想法中清醒过来，他都忘了自己还问Even问题了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，“你父母没意见？”</p><p> </p><p>Even惊讶地转头看向Isak，眉毛疑惑地抬起，嘴角下垂。</p><p> </p><p>Isak舔了舔嘴，又看向前方，抽了一口烟。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己脸开始烧了——一种被人看穿的窘迫。</p><p> </p><p>他没想到Even对于这个问题会如此惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>不过，有时候他的确会忘了不是所有人的家庭都跟他一样，病态到了新高度，全靠演戏强撑着。</p><p> </p><p>“没，”Even还是回答了，“她俩没啥意见，鉴于她们都是拉拉。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪大了眼睛看向Even，Even此刻倒是目视前方。他能看见Even脸上带着笑意，冷风把他的面颊吹红了，看上去异常可口。</p><p> </p><p>“这么牛逼？”</p><p> </p><p>“就这么牛逼。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你是领养的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，她妈生的我，她最好的朋友，我的叔叔Markus提供了精子。除了他是我的生父这一点有点奇怪之外，我家也没什么不同。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻笑一声，摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“你呢？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>“我什么？”Isak装傻。</p><p> </p><p>他已经后悔提起这个话题了，他真不是故意的。</p><p> </p><p>他抽完最后一口，风已经吹得他有点冷了，他扔了烟头，迅速摇上了窗户。</p><p> </p><p>他清了清嗓子才张口。“他俩不知道。好吧，其实知道，只是他俩一直在自欺欺人。对于他们来说，这种话题只会引起尴尬和不适，所以他俩就避之不谈，反正他俩一碰上事就当鸵鸟。”Isak轻笑一声，“事实上，有次我爸在我的手机上发现了gv，他差点没把自己舌头咬了，还挺搞笑的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，“他说什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他说这不过是一个阶段，谁没有个迷茫好奇的时候。我估计他还指望我哪天能领个女生回家呢。我早就懒得劝他了，省不少时间和精力。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak开始拿食指在腿上画圈，他静不下心来。</p><p> </p><p>Even等了片刻才张口。</p><p> </p><p>“他俩是教徒吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，”Isak说，“没这么复杂，我觉得更像是…愚昧吧。我打小就听他们这么说了，按我妈的原话说，基佬是另类，坠胎是谋杀。与其教小孩什么是安全做爱，不如告诉他们要节制。满嘴放屁。”</p><p> </p><p>他听见Even轻声叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“爱他们怎么说，反正我也不跟他俩待在一切了，早搬出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>车里一片寂静，但不尴尬也不别扭，反倒是平静舒适的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道Even在用这片沉默向自己保证他不会把他的秘密说出去，一切只会留在车里。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，你还饿吗？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak看向Even。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这人脑子里每天都想些什么？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呢呗，快他妈饿死了，”Isak说。“我妈都做的什么逼玩意儿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩随便走进了几条街以外的一家24小时餐馆。</p><p> </p><p>店里只有一个眼神悲伤的男人坐在角落里，喝着咖啡，精疲力竭地看向窗外。还有一家三口，小孩正哭着喊着要甜点。</p><p> </p><p>今晚过了这么久，Isak终于觉得尴尬了。</p><p> </p><p>跟车里的情况不同，车里有的是让Isak缓冲的借口，他可以抽烟，把脸冲着窗外，Even则得好好看路，一次盯不了Isak多久。</p><p> </p><p>现在他俩就面对面坐着，无处可藏。Isak既不知道该做什么也不知道该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>他脚拍着地，一边玩起了面前的餐具。他吹了会口哨，没多久就听着闹心。他拿指尖摸了摸桌面，又抬起头看向天花板，注意到上面黄褐色的污渍。</p><p> </p><p>不知道的还以为他刚被人从丛林里救出来，这辈子没张口说过话。</p><p> </p><p>事实是，他很不习惯跟人闲聊。</p><p> </p><p>他只跟自己的朋友聊天，那些人都对他知根知底。他们不会让自己这么紧张，不会像Even一样让他感受到全新的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“跟你聊得真开心。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛得看向Even，对方正笑得一脸开心，眼里闪着戏谑，只有自己紧张成这样。</p><p> </p><p>宝蓝色的。</p><p> </p><p>他今晚的眼睛更偏宝蓝色一点。</p><p> </p><p>“滚，”Isak没好气地说。</p><p> </p><p>Even只是一笑，Isak恼怒地眯起了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“这算是咱俩的第一次约会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈想得美。”</p><p> </p><p>Even歪了歪头，眼中浮起了宠溺，嘴角迷人地扬起。</p><p> </p><p>“你真可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“老子可爱个屁，”Isak生气道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，可爱极了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak正打算张嘴，虽然他被Even撩得不知道说什么好，谁让他上来就把自己一顿夸——他俩点的餐来了。</p><p> </p><p>Even点的是汉堡。</p><p> </p><p>Isak是烤薄饼。</p><p> </p><p>他就喜欢早饭晚吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事实证明Even是个漏嘴，漏到Isak都移不开眼，他感觉自己在看什么表演。</p><p> </p><p>画面有点恶心，但极其<em>惹人喜爱</em>。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Even嘴里含着汉堡含糊地说，“我要怎么做你才愿意跟我来次真正的约会？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，“首先——”他从盒子里拿了张纸递给Even，“先把您脸上的番茄酱擦擦。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻笑，一点都不尴尬，他接过纸擦了擦脸。</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”他抬起眉毛，没有放过Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看着他吃了一半的盘子，插起一块薄饼送进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么就不能放过我呢？”Isak真的很好奇。</p><p> </p><p>他又不是什么万里挑一，当然，他床技很棒，也有副好皮囊，他又不瞎。但除此之外，Isak不知道Even为什么会瞎了眼看上他。</p><p> </p><p>他又粗鲁，脾气又暴躁，早就说过不跟人约会。</p><p> </p><p>起初，他以为Even只是在较劲，得不到的才最想要，但越看Even越觉得他不是这种人。他是个浪漫主义者，他追求的是那种屋里四目相对，屋外烟花绽放，从此两人幸福地生活在一起的结局。</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩，又咬了一口汉堡，“你这么可爱，床上又放得开，我觉得你这人很有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不屑地哼了一声，说得什么玩意儿，“<em>有意思</em>，过脑子了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even翻了个白眼，“好吧，神秘总行了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天老爷，我可<span class="u">一点都不</span>神秘。相信我，你所见即所得。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“可不，事实上，我无聊得吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>Even软软一笑，Isak不知道自己又怎么戳着他笑点了，显然Isak无意中掌握了Even笑容的开关。</p><p> </p><p>“我不信。”</p><p> </p><p>Even吃完最后一口汉堡，大声把每根手指上的酱汁嗦了个干净。</p><p> </p><p>Isak对此皱了皱鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>他沉默了片刻——试图找出一种合适的说法。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，”Isak说，“你不会想跟我约会的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，“我这人就不是约会的料。”</p><p> </p><p>Even目光如炬，直直得锁住了Isak，让他移不开眼。Isak试图喘口气。</p><p> </p><p>“在我看来，跟你约会再适合不过了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说上床，”Isak挑起一边眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Even顿了片刻，嘴角下垂，“给我个证明的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的眉毛皱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“证明什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你有多适合约会。”</p><p> </p><p>这几个字击中了Isak——像是对他当胸一锤——让他肺里一丝空气也无。他的心脏撞击得如此凶狠，感觉肋骨都给撞出了缝。</p><p> </p><p>他重重地咽了一口，嗓子突然干得冒烟。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我做不到。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他俩现在已经快到校园了，走几步就是Isak的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“我得走了，”Isak说，声音微弱。他站起身，从兜里掏出几块钱扔在桌上。“我，谢谢你来接我，Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼神看起来没什么，但他的嘴角愈发下垂。</p><p> </p><p>他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“回见，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak都不知道自己怎么回的公寓，他的脑子乱成一团浆糊，什么都理不清。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他的心倒是依旧跳得飞快，他连自己的脉搏都能感觉到，砰砰的跳动从他的手腕，脖子，太阳穴传来。</p><p> </p><p>他一头扎进了卧室，连睡衣都没换就瘫在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>他没过几分钟就睡着了——今晚太心累了。</p><p> </p><p>他失去意识前的最后一个画面是那双蓝眼睛，灿烂的笑容，还有一对傻逼的酒窝。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章：龙舌兰和香烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not until we are lost,</p><p>Do we begin to find ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak从一张沙发上醒来，鼻尖全是烟味和发霉的味道。他不知道自己现在在谁的公寓里，他的手垂在地板上，指尖蹭到了一些他绝对不想深究的黏糊糊的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他现在头痛欲裂，隐隐作呕，嘴里是龙舌兰留下的酸味。</p><p> </p><p>他呻吟一声，慢慢坐起来，以防加剧头痛。</p><p> </p><p>他环视了一周，地上睡满了人，鼾声此起彼伏，到处都是啤酒罐和用来闷烈酒的小酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>关于昨晚Isak的记忆没剩多少。他是跟Eva一起来的，他俩闷了很多，很多龙舌兰。他在走廊的储物间里和人来了一发，然后他就跑到盆栽旁边大吐特吐。他还抽了一根大麻，又闷了好几杯。</p><p> </p><p>他低头发现手机就在脚边，他伸手够过来给Eva打了个电话，这比满屋子找她省事得多。</p><p> </p><p>突然，从他身后传来大声的电话铃，他扭头发现自己面朝着一堵墙。他皱着眉又看向沙发背后，发现自己的好友在地上睡得四仰八叉，她的衬衫堆在了脖子里，把她的胸部暴露无遗，短裙也拉得很高，脸上被人把口红写了‘婊子’。Isak笑了，这事只有他干的出来。</p><p> </p><p>Eva呻吟一声，一转身把自己拍在了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>“操！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑出了声，挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“傻逼。”</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，婊子。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva又呻吟一声，把胳膊搭在了脸上，声音闷闷的传来，“物以类聚。”</p><p> </p><p>“正解。”</p><p> </p><p>她转身面朝Isak，一脸痛苦，对此Isak感同身受。她的黑眼圈清晰可见，下巴上还有一些黄色的印子。</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈是哪？”她问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻笑，又扫了一圈，看能不能认出点什么。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，咱俩估计喝完预热酒来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“闻起来一股呕吐物的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…看样子还不少。”</p><p> </p><p>他俩痛不欲生地站了起来，整个人都要散架了。Isak说他都能听见自己膝盖在咔咔作响，Eva表示他还没老到这种地步。</p><p> </p><p>他俩出了门，Isak一直没告诉她她脸上还写着“婊子”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩走进了Eva兼职的餐馆。Eva有员工折扣，Isak则只剩兜里的五块钱。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，”Eva呻吟道，“我头要炸了，短时间内我不能去派对了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，她隔几天就发一次誓，然后啪啪打脸。谁让Isak总是会朝她甜甜一笑，眨着眼求她陪自己一起去。</p><p> </p><p>她对Isak从来都没法拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“怂逼，”Isak轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我可操你的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak漫不经心地拉开门，跟Julian碰了个正着。他裹着一件厚重的外衣，手里拿着杯咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>Julian惊讶地张着嘴，看样子是没想到能碰见Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”他说，立刻看向Isak，“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak清了清嗓子，试图忽略眼下的尴尬，自从那天在厕所搞完后他就一直没见Julian。Julian看了他一眼就移开了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，Julian！”Eva轻快地说，对他俩之间的别扭一无所知。“最近怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Julian对她轻轻一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“不错，”他说，“这不是想着上课前买杯咖啡吗，我得走了，已经有点迟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Eva小声说，“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“话说，”Julian指了指自己的脸，嘴上挂着一个小小的笑容，“你知道你的脸上有字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Eva迅速抹了一下脸，指尖蹭上了口红。</p><p> </p><p>她转身给了Isak一巴掌，“操你妈！你咋不跟我说？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak懒得开口，给了她一个表情让她自己体会。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>好玩呗，还能咋。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eva翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，”Julian说，“回见，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>Julian没跟Isak说再见，他转过身，从他俩旁边擦肩而过。</p><p> </p><p>Eva抬着眉看向Isak，“他闹什么幺呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他俩进了餐馆，拿起菜单走向角落里的固定位置。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道，”Isak撒了个谎。“好吧…他之前约我去看电影被我拒绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva靠在椅背上，脸上还带着抹花了的口红印，眼神犀利，显然并不赞同Isak的做法，可以理解。</p><p> </p><p>“你得对人家好点，”她严肃地说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak嗤笑一声，看向菜单。“你又不知道我怎么对他的，我俩不过是偶尔约一炮罢了，他又不是我男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“少他妈废话，Isak，”Eva说。“你懂我的意思，他就像条流浪犬一样跟在你屁股后面。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹了口气，抬头发现Eva还在看着他。她的眼神柔软而认真，Isak知道她是出于好意，她人就是这么好，这么体贴。这些优点Isak一个都没有。</p><p> </p><p>“至于吗？”Isak叹气，随手把菜单扔在了一边。“大早上的就开始训我，真以教人为己任啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，”Eva回他，“你自己过得不顺心，不意味着你也要让别人不顺心。”</p><p> </p><p>唉，好吧，真话就是这么伤人。</p><p> </p><p>但他自己心里清楚。</p><p> </p><p>清楚得很。</p><p> </p><p>不管Isak是怎么想的，哪怕他并没有伤害别人的意图，只要跟他掺和在一起就没好事，一向如此。</p><p> </p><p>所以他才不搞约会那一套。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>Eva又看了他一会，点了点头，拿起了菜单。</p><p> </p><p>他俩都点的是烤薄饼，鸡蛋和咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，”她还看着菜单，“跟你那对傻逼父母的饭吃的怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak哂笑一声，一想到他俩他就想吐。</p><p> </p><p>“这他妈还用问吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“跟你说了应该把我带上的，”Eva说，脸上带着一抹坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“得得得，反正都吃完了，我近十年是不打算再见他们了，最好这辈子都别见。我一秒都没多待。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva的眉毛抬了起来，她含着薄饼说，“你一路走回家的？”</p><p> </p><p>“天，你这是吃猪食呢？”Isak笑着说，擦去了粘在她嘴边的食物。Eva一把打开了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了妈，”她说。</p><p> </p><p>“没，我不是走回去的，有人来接我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪个男的开大老远来就为接个<span class="u">你</span>？”</p><p> </p><p>“操你妈，刚认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，怪不得。还没来得及认清你的渣男本质，”Eva朝他眨了眨眼，眼神戏谑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，“你这一早晨是怎么了？今天是找Isak茬日吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva耸肩，“谁让你拿口红在我脸上写字。”</p><p> </p><p>天，Isak爱死她了。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，”她继续，“这男的叫什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看向他吃了一半的盘子，那晚他和Even吃饭也点的是薄饼。</p><p> </p><p>他的话在脑海里挥之不去——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“或许你应该给我一个展示的机会。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“展示什么？”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我有多想和你约会。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>Even说这话并不是真心的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道他<em>目前</em>是真心的，等他看清自己是什么人后就肯定不会了。谁会想跟他这种渣男约会呢。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道自己是什么德性，他知道自己是个喜欢自我贬低的自虐狂，从不敢尝试东西。Eva总说他这副样子看着就可怜。</p><p> </p><p>但他觉得现在这样就挺好，对大家都好。</p><p> </p><p>Isak配不上Even。Even太宽容了，对他人一点防备都没有，他毫不犹豫地就掏出了自己的真心，Isak只会把它踩在脚下，把他伤到千穿百孔。哪怕Isak想跟他约会，他也知道这事成不了。他的真心早已碎成一堆渣，什么都给不了Even。Isak只会害怕，会逃走，会躲起来，结局注定会让Even心碎。</p><p> </p><p>他不想让Even心碎。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么认识他的？”Eva问，打断了Isak的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”他回道，他想起和Even见面的第一个早上——他就那么踏进了厨房，脸上带着犯规的笑容，还有那双违法的眼睛。“派对上碰见的，我俩一起上电影研究。”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈是笑了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak迅速看向Eva，她以一种见鬼的眼神看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“你提起他的时候居然他妈笑了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak顿住了，他才意识到自己的嘴角的确是上扬的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>靠。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>靠。靠。靠。靠。靠。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他脑子乱成了一团浆糊，自己怎么变成了这幅逼样。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么可能，”Isak回道——他大脑一片空白，一句话都想不出来，更别提编什么借口了。</p><p> </p><p>Eva的眼睛危险地眯了起来，Isak尽量让自己看上去无辜一些，可惜永远骗不过Eva。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩上过床了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，“废鸡巴话，不然他凭什么过来接我？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我忘了这茬了，您的鸡巴天下最屌，操完谁都忘不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可去你的吧，”Isak被逗笑了。“你懂我意思，不然我哪来他的电话？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看着自己的食物，希望Eva放他一马，但他能感觉到Eva的目光还在他身上，他甚至都能听见她脑子里的懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重咽了一口。</p><p> </p><p>又多了一条讨厌Even的理由。</p><p> </p><p>显然，即便他不在身边，Isak都没法保持清醒。</p><p> </p><p>“你要他电话干什么？”Eva最后还是问了。Isak心里一沉，胃里也开始翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>她继续说道，“你以前不是连对方的名字都懒得知道，干完就走？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，依旧不敢对上Eva的视线，“嗯，对，我不还跟他一起上课吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva嗯了一声，没买他的帐。</p><p> </p><p>“话虽这么说，”她说，Isak都能听见她声音里的笑意，“大白天就开始聊‘炮友’，您这是太阳打西边出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻笑，抬头发现Eva一脸若有所思地点着头，还装模作样地摸了摸下巴。</p><p> </p><p>“你想太多了，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”，她的眼神带着怀疑，“走着瞧。”</p><p> </p><p>说完她低头继续吃了起来，没再纠缠这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>“哦对了，”她说，“我忘了你还选了电影那门课，说吧，班里倒数第几？”</p><p> </p><p>“滚你妈，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak回家的时候，客厅被Magnus，Mahdi和Jonas占据着。Mahdi和Jonas坐在沙发前的地板上正在激情打游戏。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，兄弟们，”Isak打了个招呼。</p><p> </p><p>Jonas和Mahdi都笑着看向了他，两人的眼睛居然都不是通红的，屋里也没有大麻味。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”Jonas开心地吼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“咋了？”他边说边比划着。</p><p> </p><p>“他打得太菜了，”Mahdi也边说边比划。</p><p> </p><p>“还有披萨！”Jonas加了一句，“你来一局不？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，随手把衣服扔在了地上。“不了，我要去洗澡。”</p><p> </p><p><em>我看行，流浪汉都比你像个人</em>。Magnus比划道。</p><p> </p><p>大家一起笑了出来。Isak懒得理他们，往浴室走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>30分钟后Isak进了自己的卧室，洗完澡就是不一样，总算没带着昨晚那股怪味儿了。</p><p> </p><p>他抓起手机倒在了床上，新洗的床单躺起来就是舒服。</p><p> </p><p>手机上有一条来自Even的短信，Isak屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>他犹豫了一会才解了锁，刚看见屏幕他就心跳加速，手心出汗。</p><p> </p><p>他不明白，他俩不才认识吗，他对这个男的几乎一无所知，但Even光是凭一条短信就要了他半条命，仅是想到他自己胃里就开始打结。</p><p> </p><p>一切从未像现在这样失控。</p><p> </p><p>一想到有人对他有如此大的掌控力，能从他那颗早就冰冷空虚的胸膛里拽出这么多热烈的情感，他就本能地抵触起来。</p><p> </p><p>他咬着下唇，又纠结了一会，终于点开了短信。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes: 想和你约会的第一条理由：你的眼睛藏不住故事，我这个人就喜欢听别人讲好故事。</p><p> </p><p>Isak读了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>又读了一遍</p><p> </p><p>第三遍。</p><p> </p><p>第四遍。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这人从哪来的？谁现在还这么说话？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak胃里一紧，嘴里发干，脑子也不转了。</p><p> </p><p>还没等他反应过来，回信就已经发出去了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：你怎么能确定我的就一定是好故事呢？</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地坐直了身体，眼前都有点冒金星。他咬住了自己可怜的大拇指，一边焦急地等Even回信。他没法不盯着屏幕，没法控制自己飞一般的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>他都不敢细琢磨自己现在在干什么蠢事，他是咋想的，居然还给Even回信，这不明摆着吊着人家玩么。</p><p> </p><p>手机总算传来了短信声，他吓得手一抖。</p><p> </p><p>Even：我不确定啊，这样才有神秘感嘛。</p><p> </p><p>Isak深吸一口气，空气突然变得闷热起来。</p><p> </p><p>下一条短信很快就来了。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes: 我想和你约会的第二个原因：你太他妈辣了，我喜欢操你的感觉，喜欢听你呻吟我的名字。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>操。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak从头红到脚，皮肤也开始发烫。</p><p> </p><p>他的脑海里立刻开起了车：他跪着，Even在他身后狠狠地撞着，撞到他眼冒金星。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手指所到之处野火遍生。第二天Isak的屁股会酸到每走一步都在提醒他Even操得有多爽。Even热辣的呼吸打在他脖子后面，让他止不住地打颤。他的鸡巴在自己的身体里的滋味有多么窒息，多么<em>严丝合缝</em>。</p><p> </p><p>他发现自己已经硬了起来，自打高中起他就没这么容易动情过了。他这哪是操遍天下的渣男啊，简直就是个竖屌比脱帽更容易的的小处鸡。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在心里把自己鄙视了个够，他又平静了一下才开始回信。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：如果我没记错的话，我没说过咱俩不能继续当炮友吧。</p><p> </p><p>下条短信来得更快了。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：我想和你约会的第三条理由：你很可爱，说起话来也很逗，比如像上一条。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：滚，可你妈的爱。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：就不，你简直可爱坏了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又因为Even的话而小鹿乱撞，他觉得自己得来个了结。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：Even，咱俩约会的下场绝对好看不到哪去。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：你怎么知道？</p><p> </p><p>Isak：因为我知道是什么样的人，我要不了多久就会觉得无聊，或者是憋屈，再或是随便找个人上床，把你忘得一干二净。我会伤了你的心。</p><p> </p><p>Isak说的是事实，他没精力整那些弯弯绕了，没时间用一种戏谑暴躁的语气委婉地拒绝Even了。他得把话说开，事实就是这样。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：想把我忘了可不是件容易事，Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发了最后一条短信，他抖到快抓不住手机，呼吸越来越急促，心仿佛要跳出来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：嗯，是不容易。</p><p> </p><p>他关了机，把它扔在地板上，重新瘫到了床上，把脸埋进了枕头里。</p><p> </p><p>他发出一声烦躁的大吼，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>试图清空大脑。</p><p> </p><p>试图不去想Even和他的傻逼短信。</p><p> </p><p>没有一项成功。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随后男生们决定找个派对浪浪，他们几乎是闯进了Isak的屋里，在他表示拒绝后把他从床上薅了下来。</p><p> </p><p>话说回来，<em>有哪个派对没有Isak Valtersen的身影？</em></p><p> </p><p>真的，他总能找到借口把自己灌得烂醉，随便找个人给他口。事实上，这应该是他上大学以来第一次真心不想去派对。</p><p> </p><p>不过他的朋友们倒是称得上众志成城坚持不懈。</p><p> </p><p>这也就是他为什么现在坐在一张脏兮兮的旧沙发上的原因。他一边喝着啤酒，一边看着周围人浪得飞起，有人在变着花样灌酒，对面还有几个小屁孩在嗑药吸粉，还有按耐不住的已经在角落里蹭了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，又喝口啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>有时候Isak喜欢装出一副自己过得很好的样子，他好得很。</p><p> </p><p>只有在夜深人静的时候，周围就他一个人，他的脑子还没被毒品和酒精搅得稀烂，屋子也没有转个不停，没有喧嚣的吵闹，陪伴他的只有平静的思绪和寂静的夜色。</p><p> </p><p>他会朝着月亮微笑，将星辰吸入肺腑，他不用担惊受怕，可以让自己安静得待一会儿，就一小会儿。</p><p> </p><p>这种夜晚出现的几率很低，所以Isak对其异常珍惜。</p><p> </p><p>今晚他并没有这样的好运。</p><p> </p><p>今晚他是害怕的，是生气的，是孤独的，他的内心在流血，他希望一切能停下来，能变得简单一点，他希望自己能什么都感觉不到。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己的心脏都快不跳了。</p><p> </p><p>但事实是它不仅跳，还跳得飞快，异常猛烈。</p><p> </p><p>大概是焦虑吧。</p><p> </p><p>他今晚真的不想待在这，他只想一个人静静地回味他和Even发的短信，Even已经在不知不觉中渗入了他的四肢百骸，让Isak摆不脱甩不掉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>算逑了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他的朋友们早就扔下他泡妹子去了。</p><p> </p><p>他仰头喝完最后一口啤酒，把它重重地敦在了桌上。</p><p> </p><p>正当他打算起身时，他的手机响了。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速掐灭了心中升起的希望。</p><p> </p><p>他心中居然涌起了一股幸福和期待，希望是Even发来的，真他妈病得不轻。</p><p> </p><p>他摇了摇头，拿出手机解了锁。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：我想和你约会的第四条理由：没想到坐在角落里一脸不高兴的你居然更可爱。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一读完就迅速抬起了眼。</p><p> </p><p>他慌乱地扫视了一圈，直到他发现了他，两人的目光立刻胶在了一起，Isak的皮肤着起了火。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他才发现自己不知什么时候屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎，不，他就是<em>解脱般地</em>长出了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>Even坐在屋子对面的窗户边上，笑容一如既往的灿烂，发型也很帅气，眼神明亮。他又穿着那件贼他妈性感的牛仔外套，每次都能莫名勾起Isak的邪火。</p><p> </p><p>Even挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重地咽了一口。</p><p> </p><p>Even露出一个坏笑，起身穿过了人群。</p><p> </p><p>Isak迅速跟上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩撞进了屋子里，Even立刻把他压在了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>他沿着Isak的脖子一路亲到了锁骨，在他疯狂跳动的心脏上面留下一个吻，Isak敢肯定他察觉出了自己的失控。</p><p> </p><p>Even抬起头对上了Isak的凝视。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的呼吸粗重，几乎要喘过不来气了，他的皮肤兴奋地发痒，突如其来的欢愉几乎让他睁不开眼。</p><p> </p><p>“天，”Even叹了口气，呼吸打在Isak唇间，交杂着龙舌兰和香烟的味道，Isak被迷得七荤八素。“你的嘴真他妈绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even拿拇指描绘着Isak的唇形——从下唇开始，慢慢移到了他如丘比特之弓的上唇。他的触碰轻柔而怜爱，勾得Isak脊柱蹿电。他的嘴也不由地颤抖起来，他都懒得掩饰了，Even估计早发现了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even的脸，没有放过任何一个细节，每个线条，疤痕和小痣都被他扫进脑海中。</p><p> </p><p>他说了一句从来没有对任何炮友说过的话，与其说是他自己的意愿，倒不如说是Even把这句话拽了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你太美了，”他的声音发抖。</p><p> </p><p>Even听完笑得更欢了。</p><p> </p><p>他又俯下身，两人的嘴完美地压在了一起。Even的手探进了Isak的T恤里面，默默地征求他的同意。</p><p> </p><p>Isak直起身，抬起胳膊方便Even帮他把T恤脱了，Even迅速把自己也剥了个精光。</p><p> </p><p>他又一次靠近，他胸膛贴到了Isak身上。现在，Isak能感觉到他的心跳和自己的一样迅猛。</p><p> </p><p>“我想和你约会的第五条理由，”Even温柔地轻声道。“你的嘴，简直，绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小小地笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Even把腿插进了Isak的胯下，慢慢磨着Isak裤子里的肿胀。Isak笑不出来了，他发出一声低吟，从小腹传来的野火烧遍了全身，他感觉自己快烧起来了。</p><p> </p><p>他抬手插进了Even的金发里，他把拉回到自己嘴上，这次他立刻把舌头伸了进去，嘬得啧啧作响，一时间屋里水声不断。</p><p> </p><p>他忍不住用跨顶了顶Even以缓解他的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>他俩干柴烈火得又亲又磨，Isak的背被硌得有点不舒服，他也没空管这些了。眼下，他只想吃尽Even嘴里的蜜。Even的下手有多轻，下身就把他撞得有多狠。</p><p> </p><p>Even后退一步，望进了Isak的眼里。他的眼里蹿着两苗捕猎者般的幽火，Isak发出一声低吟，往前顶了顶。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以操你吗？”Even问。“求你了，我真的好想操你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak只能疯狂点头。他想要Even想得疯了，他觉得自己这辈子没有如此渴望过什么。</p><p> </p><p>Even把他拉到了床上。</p><p> </p><p>很快，两人就脱到只剩内裤，Isak躺在Even身下。他的鸡巴直立着，手也抖了起来，他觉得Even要是再不插进来他下一秒就得<em>死过去</em>。</p><p> </p><p>Even把套子和润滑剂扔在了床上，显然对今晚做好了准备。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不耐烦地顶了顶胯，鸡巴蹭过Even，两人都呻吟了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到Even撑在两边胳膊抖了起来，显然也动情不已。于是他反把Even推在床上，自己坐到了他身上，Even惊讶地发出一声低吟。</p><p> </p><p>他夹紧了跨，把那两样东西够了过来。</p><p> </p><p>他咬着下唇注视着Even注视着自己。他的蓝眼睛从他的脸一路看下去，经过他的胸膛，最后直直看着Isak优雅地把自己的内裤脱下来，又去脱Even的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看见Even的鸡巴又沉又硬得顶着自己的胃。它颜色深红，怒火中烧，蓄势待发。Isak嘴里不油分泌出口水，想把那玩意儿吃进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他只是握住了它，轻轻一捏。</p><p> </p><p>Even的背弓了起来，胸前的皮肤更红了，嘴里泻出一声尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>他沉沦欲海的样子真他妈<span class="u">美</span>，不顾一切，全然沉浸在欢愉里，胸膛起伏着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak受不了了，他要他，立刻，马上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一把抓过来润滑剂，在手上挤了一坨，开始给自己扩张。他先是围着缝隙打转，然后一下插进去两根手指，他不由低喘一声。</p><p> </p><p>他扬起了头，享受着快感的来袭。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Isak”，Even在他身下呻吟着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道自己现在这副样子有多诱人。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速给自己扩张完，一秒都不想多等。</p><p> </p><p>他撕开套子，套在了Even的坚挺上，又涂了一层润滑剂。</p><p> </p><p>他支起身子，把Even的鸡巴放到了自己的入口，调整好位置，全程直视着Even。</p><p> </p><p>Even紧紧攥着他的屁股，牙齿嵌到自己的下唇里，目光在Isak的脸和下身之间打转。</p><p> </p><p>Isak闭着眼，慢慢吞着Even。</p><p> </p><p>他能感觉到自己被Even逐渐拓开，他不由发出声声低吟。</p><p> </p><p>等Even全部进来后，他俯下身，撑在了Even的胸膛上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak张开眼，发现Even正直视着他，双唇因欢愉而张开，喘着粗气。</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻声笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他搞不明白自己怎么就笑了。</p><p> </p><p>可能是因为Even美得惊人，可能是因为这比他想象得还要爽，也可能是因为以前他打炮的时候从来没有感受过多余的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>直到现在。</p><p> </p><p>他爽到没工夫细究那些情绪代表着什么。</p><p> </p><p>Isak挪着屁股开始轻轻地打转，Even的指甲几乎陷到了他的屁股里。</p><p> </p><p>显然Even等这一刻等太久了，Isak一动他就发出一声呻吟。Isak看见他咬紧了牙关，脖子上青筋暴露，胸膛也在自己的手下颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak继续打着转，直到Even调整到一个舒服的位置上，他又开始上下起伏，忽略了从身下传来的烧灼，每上下一次，速度便快上一分。</p><p> </p><p>很快，Isak就被这种肿胀的快感冲散了理智。</p><p> </p><p>Even迅速地坐直了身子，把Isak吓了一跳，他搂住了Isak。Isak把胳膊放在了Even脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>Even开始帮他，每次Isak往下坐时他便往上顶。</p><p> </p><p>他俩的皮肤不时相撞，屋子里只有二人粗重的喘息声。</p><p> </p><p>Even把嘴放在Isak唇上，算不上亲，只是放在那，轻轻碰着Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“你操起来太他妈爽了，”他的呼吸打在Isak嘴上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak疯狂点头，手插进了Even的头发里，把他往后拽了一点，露出了他的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>Even低吟一声，没有反抗。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把嘴贴在了Even脖子左侧的柔软的肌肤上，它尝起来是咸湿的，Isak发誓自己这辈子没吃过更好的东西。他狠狠地嘬出一个吻痕，他想在Even身上打下自己的标记。他之前从来想过在别人身上留下自己的存在，但对Even他必须这么干，不干<em>不行</em>。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起头，Even立刻对上了他的视线——幽深的海蓝。</p><p> </p><p>Even看了他一会，眼里怒斥着某种Isak读不懂的情绪，他又顶了顶Isak，突然换了个姿势。</p><p> </p><p>他让Isak躺到了床上，抱住他亲了上去。</p><p> </p><p>Even的撞击越来越快，又狠又猛，深到Isak眼冒金星。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不禁咽呜起来，等Even撞到了他的前列腺时，他已经爽到翻起了白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“Even，”他喘着气说，头向后仰起，爽得失了智，“Even，就那。”</p><p> </p><p>他抓住Even的屁股，把他往里怼了怼，让他撞得更狠，更深，</p><p> </p><p>他的小腹蹿起一股邪火，蛋也开始收紧，他马上就要射了。</p><p> </p><p>Even的冲撞凌乱了起来，显然也在高潮的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>他低下头又亲了Isak一次。</p><p> </p><p>“射吧，宝贝儿，”Even说。“让我知道你有多爽。射给我看。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak从善如流。</p><p> </p><p>Even的话带着火花，从他的脊柱蹿到四肢百骸，点燃每一个细胞。</p><p> </p><p>他心里一松，低吟着射了出来。他的手紧紧抓着Even的背，双腿绞在他腰上，浑身颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>Even继续撞着他，Isak发出几声小猫般的尖叫——太鸡巴爽了。</p><p> </p><p>很快，Even把自己埋在了Isak的颈窝里，低喘着射了出来，呼吸打在Isak汗津津的皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>他俩维持着这个姿势待了一会，试图平复呼吸，让身体放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉自己被榨得一干二净——身子软的像果冻，肌肉化成了棉花，脑子更是一片空白，只能感受到Even伏在他身上的满足，他的呼吸就在自己耳边，这一切都让Isak无法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>Even在他耳边轻声诱惑道，喘气弄得Isak发痒，“今晚跟我回家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak僵住了。他的心漏跳了一拍，胃里一沉。</p><p> </p><p>但他此刻感觉到的不是害怕。</p><p> </p><p>而是幸福。</p><p> </p><p>“听你的，Blue Eyes。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章：输得漂亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible chains are those which weigh the most heavily</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐在Even家的沙发上，手里拿着啤酒，脸上挂着笑容。他一动屁股底下的旧皮沙发就会发出吱呀一声。</p><p> </p><p>在Even征得他的同意后二人就离开了派对。</p><p> </p><p>Isak给他的朋友们发了条短信，说他去炮友家了——倒也不是全错。</p><p> </p><p>一小时后，Isak觉得夜色尚早，空气还清新得很。</p><p> </p><p>Even的公寓和他的吃相一样糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>不脏但绝对很乱。</p><p> </p><p>惹人喜爱。</p><p> </p><p>地上洒满了杂志和DVD。滑板被随意丢在角落里，Isak敢拿命担保，Even把那玩意儿买回来后只滑了一次。顶多两次。客厅墙上装逼地挂着一只吉他，厨房里没桌子。</p><p> </p><p>它闻起来不仅仅是个住人的地方——而是家的味道。是Even的味道。</p><p> </p><p>Even坐在他对面的地板上，旁边就是咖啡桌。他边洗牌边吹口哨，Isak没听出来他吹的是什么玩意儿。</p><p> </p><p>他看起来洋洋得意，戏虐满满。Isak胃里绞成一团。</p><p> </p><p>他们已经玩了四把扑克，Isak一把都没赢过。</p><p> </p><p>“再来一局？”Even问，笑容满面。</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇头，往前坐了坐。</p><p> </p><p>“想都别想，”他说，“什么破游戏，不玩了，我好无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>Even歪了歪头，眼神温柔，仿佛在做一个无比开心的美梦。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”Isak问，Even看得他好别扭。</p><p> </p><p>“又想到一个原因，”Even回道。</p><p> </p><p>“什么原…我的天老爷，Even，”Isak呻吟一声，望向天花板，“你还没编完呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想和你约会的第六条原因，”Even继续说着，完全没理Isak，“你输不起的样子真可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我才<em>没有</em>输不起，”他说，“我每次都输得很<em>漂亮</em>，Blue Eyes。”</p><p> </p><p>“第七条原因，我喜欢你叫我Blue Eyes，”Even只回了这么一句。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着某处看了一会，Even的话让他仿佛身处闷热的七月。</p><p> </p><p>他舔了舔嘴，又喝了一口啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>他渐渐焦虑起来，腿也不受控制地发抖。他试图把手放在膝盖上让它们别动，可惜并没用。</p><p> </p><p>Even肯定是看见了，他察觉出了有什么事不对劲，他什么都没说，只是站起身，朝Isak伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>Isak自然而然地握住了它，什么都没想。任由他领着自己走向未知，走进未知的属于Even的世界。</p><p> </p><p>Isak想逃跑，但他想留下来的欲望更强烈。</p><p> </p><p>所以他留下来了。</p><p> </p><p>他俩进了Even的卧室，屋子里闻起来香烟薄荷混合着迷迭香。二人踢掉鞋子躺到了床上。Even的毯子如他的眼睛一般蓝，如他的触碰一般软，和他一样好闻。</p><p> </p><p>他俩面对面躺着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道气氛从什么时候变得不一样起来，少了些戏虐，多了些严肃，仿佛有人朝他们扔了一大块毯子，把他俩罩在一个狭小的空间里，但他喜欢这种严肃。</p><p> </p><p>Isak对于即将发生的未知兴奋到浑身发痒，脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来，脚趾也蜷着。</p><p> </p><p>令人害怕又令人向往。</p><p> </p><p>Isak声音沙哑地问，“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Even伸出手，轻轻将Isak眼前的卷发拨开，拇指放在了他的下唇上，在两片唇瓣之间来回摸了摸，感受着，欣赏着。</p><p> </p><p>“什么为什么？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>从Even指腹传来的温柔让Isak闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么就看上我了？”Isak小声说，几乎微不可闻。</p><p> </p><p>如果Isak愿意，他大可以自欺欺人。他可以假装不知道Even的用意，骗自己这不过是毫无意义的约炮。但他知道自己感觉到了什么，从第一面就没法忽略的，</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>张力。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>不管这种几率有多么微弱，多么出乎意料——仿佛让宇宙保持运转的的<span class="u">唯一</span>做法就是让Even找到Isak。</p><p> </p><p>他俩都能感觉得到。</p><p> </p><p>对方的存在对自己而言是一种磁力，搅得他们每天心神不宁，周遭的一切都变成了迷雾，唯有对方清晰可见。</p><p> </p><p>从他在厨房第一次见到Even起，第一次望进那片惊人的蓝色，第一次看见那比太阳还耀眼的笑容，Isak就知道了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他知道。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even在这短短的时间内已经对Isak造成了不可磨灭的影响，仿佛在他碰到自己的一瞬间，两人就融为了一体，只要Even一出现，Isak就能感受到他的心跳。Even温柔的注视像是刻在了自己的视网膜上，只要Isak一闭眼就能看见那片深邃的蓝色海洋。</p><p> </p><p>但这些都不能抹去事实的残酷，Isak知道他俩成不了，他终究会将Even的真心扯出来，撕成一片又一片，让他不再完整，让他变成一具空壳，捧着他流血的，再也拼不回去的那颗心。</p><p> </p><p>Even值得被温柔以待，而Isak只会粗鲁残忍地将他弄坏。</p><p> </p><p>他之前的尝试都以失败告终。</p><p> </p><p>他残酷无情，固执己见，自私自利。</p><p> </p><p>Isak是由恐惧毒药和痛苦组成的。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，”Even诚实地说。</p><p> </p><p>他把手从Isak的嘴唇上移开，插进了他的头发里。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不禁发出一声舒服的低叹，他把脸埋进了Even的枕头里。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是…”Even安静了片刻，仿佛不知道该怎么说出口。</p><p> </p><p>Isak耐心地等着他，他数着自己的呼吸，数着自己的心跳，他等着。</p><p> </p><p>“开学第一天我就看见你了，”Even终于开了口，接着发出一声轻笑。“你太…<span class="u">美</span>了。当时你正和Eva在校园里走着。她不知道说了什么把你逗得哈哈大笑，我的第一个想法就是，我要让你永远能笑得这么开心，我想让你的生活里永远充满了快乐，永远。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的话渗进了Isak的身体里，让他的大脑除此之外什么都想不了，让他已经负荷的心脏雪上加霜。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抓着Even的衬衫把他拉得更近，想感受从Even身上传来的温暖。</p><p> </p><p>他继续闭着眼，不敢保证如果他睁开眼，望进Even眼里的情感漩涡，他还能不能撑下来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”Even继续道，“你也知道你的名声在外，似乎每个人都认识你，所以我又获得了一些信息，那些不好的话我都没去管，比如有人说在每个派对上都能见到你什么的”</p><p> </p><p>Even的手还在温柔地顺着Isak的头发，Isak情不自己又往近凑了凑，近到他的嘴几乎要碰到Even锁骨中间的凹陷了。</p><p> </p><p>“我了解到你学的是生物物理，高中在尼森上的。我知道了你几几年生的，爱去哪几个派对，想着说不定哪天能跟你来场<span class="u">偶遇</span>。但除此之外，我基本上只敢默默地喜欢你。”Even的声音变小了一点，似乎很难为情。“有天你走进了电影研究的教室里，一幅老子宿醉得很，谁他妈都别来惹老子的表情，看得我只想亲亲你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak听完，发出一声羞耻的咽呜。他能感觉到自己的身体抖了起来——全新的情感如潮水般涌进他的每个毛孔，融进了他的血里，附着在他的骨头上。</p><p> </p><p>他抓紧了Even的T恤，终于缩短了最后的一厘米，把脸埋进了Even的颈窝。</p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口气。</p><p> </p><p>连Even的味道都是真诚的，温暖的。</p><p> </p><p><em>我想的</em>，Isak想说，<em>我想让你给我带来欢愉，亲吻和笑声。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>但他并没有说出口，还是安静地一动没动。</p><p> </p><p>“然后那天早晨我就在厨房碰见了你，”Even说，把下巴放在了Isak头上。“我当时都他妈紧张地快吐了，接着我<span class="u">又</span>在那家餐厅碰到了你，我试图约你，你叫我Blue Eyes。你都不知道你走了之后，我在那站了能有二十分钟才缓过来。”</p><p> </p><p>他又停了下来，一时间屋子里安静得可怕，他继续说道，“那会我就下定决心，就在那家餐厅外，我决定一定要拥有你，跟约炮没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>Even说完长出一口气，他搂住了Isak，两人几乎是嵌在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的身体又轻又重，思绪既近在此刻，又远在天边。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到了太多以至于他什么都感觉不到。</p><p> </p><p>Isak估计是沉默了很久，因为Even似乎受不了了。</p><p> </p><p>“就，吱一声呗，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>他想开口的，真的，真的想。但Isak从来就不知道该怎么说好话，不知道该怎样向他人敞开心扉。</p><p> </p><p>他说不出那些甜言蜜语。</p><p> </p><p>尤其是眼下这种关键时刻，他不敢保证自己不会说错话。</p><p> </p><p>所以，他说了他能想到的唯一一句。他小心翼翼地张开口，声音微弱，带着点暴躁，他能感觉到自己的话打在Even温热的皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>“就约一次会…别想太多，知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even大声笑了出来，把Isak又拉近了一些，搂得更紧了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak也笑出了声，他稍微往后撤了撤，在Even的嘴上迅速啄了一口。</p><p> </p><p>他俩就这么相拥着，亲吻着，带着相同的微笑进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak被一股培根的香味勾醒了，有人在大声放着Gabrielle，倒是没有让他像以前那么讨厌了。</p><p> </p><p>他都感觉到自己是笑着翻得白眼。</p><p> </p><p>他从床上爬起来，沿着香味寻了过去，一路上踩到好几样Even的东西。</p><p> </p><p>Even站在炉子旁边，显然没注意到Isak的存在，他跟着节奏笨拙地摇着，一边煎着薄饼，吹的口哨完全不在调上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak靠在门边，笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，Blue Eyes。”</p><p> </p><p>Even吓得铲子都掉了，他转身看向Isak。Isak看着他惊讶得瞪大眼笑得更厉害了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都不记得他上次能在<span class="u">早晨</span>就笑出来是什么时候了。</p><p> </p><p>等Even看清来人是Isak后，他的神情立刻变成了幸福的怜爱。</p><p> </p><p>这个表情如此诱人，以至于Isak的心仿佛要挣脱他这个身子，一路穿过屋子跑到Even的怀里——即便是Isak之前已经通过那么多次的受伤吸取了那么多教训。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，”Even笑着轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>他两大步就跨过了厨房，拿手捧住了Isak的脸，亲了他一口。</p><p> </p><p>严格意义上，他只是啄了Isak一下，即没伸舌头也不色情，一个甜蜜的简单的吻。Even尝起来是薄荷味的，还带着清晨特供的愉快。</p><p> </p><p>Even亲完后并没有把手拿下来，而是继续看着他。</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝他眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>海洋泡沫般的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他今天的蓝色更偏海洋泡沫一些。</p><p> </p><p>Isak懒得去想他俩这副样子在外人看起来得有多奇怪，他只是和Even静静地看着对方，面带微笑。</p><p> </p><p>直到，Isak突然意识到一件事，这个想法就这么冲进了他的脑海里，他退后一步，Even的手从他脸上滑了下去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头眨了两下眼，脸上飘起一抹红晕。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咬着下唇——纠结要不要说实话。因为这个想法实在是蠢到无可救药，无语伦比，无以复加，说出来绝对能丢死个人。现在这种场景是他以前没经历过的，他有种闭着眼，连块石头都不给就让他过河的无助感。</p><p> </p><p>Even拿食指挑起了Isak的下巴，让他微微抬头。他面带微笑，眼睛好奇地睁大。</p><p> </p><p>所以，话就这么从Isak的嘴里溜了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前…”他重重地咽了一口，试图找回一些平静。“我之前从来没跟人接过早安吻，”他羞涩地说。</p><p> </p><p>Even听完下一秒就笑了起来，眼睛闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的话，”他说，“我很荣幸是你的早安初吻。”</p><p> </p><p>这次换Isak动了，他抬起下巴，亲了Even一口。</p><p> </p><p>“第八条原因，”Blue Eyes在他的唇间轻声说道，“我喜欢给你早安吻。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着加深了这个吻，他搂住了Even的脖子，手插进了Even软的不可思议的头发。</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴唇尝起来是希望的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“少来，”Isak喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>昨晚你后来去哪了？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus连个换鞋的时间都没给Isak，已经站到了他面前逼问了起来，他的眼神充满了好奇以及…令人恼火的心知肚明。</p><p> </p><p><em>Magnus</em>，Isak比划着，<em>能等我把衣服换了再审我不？</em></p><p> </p><p>他现在急需换身衣服，他闻起来一股啤酒和汗液的酸味，还有被盖过去的一层微弱的Even的味道，昨晚他俩可真是浪得飞起。他得极力控制自己比划时不能显得太高兴。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他现在这副样子连他自己都没见过。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>通常Isak从炮友家回来后，那些衣服他一秒都不想多穿，他会火速把它们扔到洗衣机里，洗去前天晚上的呻吟和尖叫，把他们的面孔从自己脑海中洗去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇了摇头，没等Magnus回答就往自己的房间走去，身后传来Magnus的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>他都懒得把Magnus赶出去或是把门关上，他有信心自己什么都不会被套出来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak迅速脱了外套和T恤，抬着眉面朝Magnus。他正靠在门上，胳膊在胸前交叉，刘海垂了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他这架势绝对有事。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>说啊…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak比划着，翻了个白眼，<em>之前不跟你说了吗，我碰见个男的，去他家来了一发。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus眯了眯眼。</p><p> </p><p><em>你在他那过夜了？</em>他问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸了耸肩，解开了牛仔裤的扣子，挣扎着把它脱了。</p><p> </p><p>他已经不指望Magnus能被自己糊弄过去了，即便Magnus和Eva是他最好的朋友，他俩该固执的时候绝不放弃，意志力强到令人发指，不会放过Isak一丝一毫。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他当初是给猪油蒙了心才看上他俩的吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他耸完肩后并没有细说，见招拆招吧。</p><p> </p><p>他不想把Even告诉他的朋友们，现在还太早了，他自己还没整明白呢，他还没有搞清楚Even到底在图什么。</p><p> </p><p>虽然Isak矫情地觉着他俩的相遇是来自宇宙的注定，这想法屁用没有。宇宙想怎么来就怎么来，可人并不一定能得到他们想要的，这一点连宇宙也没法替我们做到。</p><p> </p><p>Isak觉得Even留在他身上那层糖浆般甜蜜的保护层在渐渐退去，悲观的情绪重新浮现。他的肌肉在紧缩，心跳在加快，怀疑再一次卷土重来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他怎么能仅凭一个表情，一个拥抱，一个亲吻就让自己如获新生？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>世上会有这等好事吗？</p><p> </p><p>不会的。</p><p> </p><p><em>少糊弄我</em>，Magnus比划道，<em>你以前从不在别人家留夜的。我知道是因为你每次两点喝得稀烂撞进厨房时，总是我把你抬回房里。你不是在撒谎，就是在掩饰。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak长长地叹了口气，仰头盯着天花板发起了呆。</p><p> </p><p>自己迟早得被Magnus和Eva逼死。</p><p> </p><p>有时他会忘了Magnus和Eva一样对自己了如指掌。即便他对Magnus一样没说实话，并不意味着Magnus什么都没看出来，事实上他眼尖得很。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus打了个响指，Isak回过神，慢慢低下头。</p><p> </p><p><em>得得得，我在他家过的夜，我俩现在算朋友了</em>。Isak比划道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>真的？Eva知道你这位…朋友吗？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak不耐烦地哼了一声，他接着比划，<em>知道，这有什么，你俩每天就知道大惊小怪。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>是我那天早上碰见的那个男的吗？他叫什么来着？Even？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>赶紧出去，</em>Isak比划，不想跟他多说。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus又靠在门上看了他一会，眉毛抬得老高，脸上隐约带着一个坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你骗不了我的，Valtersen，”他大声说，总算关门走了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak闭上了眼，眼前浮起一双在阳光下熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，如水晶般剔透，带着傻傻的笑意，一如既往的完美。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈对我干了什么，Blue Eyes，”他喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天Isak都在学习。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他爸妈以为自己不学无术，尽管他也的确浪得飞起——Isak在学习上从不含糊。他他妈可是学的生物物理啊。如果他妈觉得这都算简单的话，那她可真是比他想的还蠢。</p><p> </p><p>的确，Isak在高中去了不少派对，到处约炮，问题是高中的时候谁不这样，但他总是保持着很好的成绩，从不逃课，绝不错过考试前天的复习课。</p><p> </p><p>大概他妈在…那事发生后就没对他上过心。Isak可是学到脚打后脑勺，就为上一个好大学。</p><p> </p><p>他喜欢自己的专业，成绩也好的一逼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak总是很痴迷于未知的事物。他小时候简直就是十万个为什么，为什么万事万物是这样的，它们是怎么运行的。</p><p> </p><p>这种好奇仿佛刻在了他的基因里，去学习，去探索，去解决。</p><p> </p><p>Isak对于他生活里的大部分东西都无法控制。说实话，他都不知道自己能控制什么，他那些破事他一件都解决不了。</p><p> </p><p>但这些围绕着科学，生物和物理的东西他可以控制。这都是铁打的事实，这些理论几乎可以运用到所有实践上，它们解决了他的十万个为什么。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，他正瘫在Eva的床上，她躺在自己的大腿上。Isak拿手梳着她的棕发。她前几天都在参加派对，Isak能感觉到她的头发已经开始打结了。</p><p> </p><p>她正盯着某处发呆，很显然在为什么事伤心着。</p><p> </p><p>“跟我说说，girl，”Isak轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“你信上帝吗？”Eva问。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Isak笑了，他绝对没想到Eva能问出这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>Eva朝他缓缓眨了眨眼，眼神暗淡，带着点疑惑，没开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak最不愿见到她伤心。</p><p> </p><p>Eva很少有伤心的时候，但每次伤心都比上次更严重。她总会迷失自自己的世界里，连Isak都没法把她拉出来。</p><p> </p><p>不论他劝过她多少次，哪怕不跟他说，也可以找个专业人士，她总是翻着白眼不听他的，仿佛他在开什么玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>“上帝，”Eva重复了一遍，“你信他吗？或者她？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak望进她美丽的眼睛里——它们是疲惫的，痛苦的。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，不知道，”他实话实说。“我没想过这个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不信，”Eva说，她慢慢闭上了眼。“我以前信，现在不了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹了口气，咬到了自己的舌头。现在不是建议她找心理医生的时候，她现在疲惫孤单又伤心，明显不在状态。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么突然就想开了？”他问，试图逗笑她。</p><p> </p><p>她耸肩，似乎已经找到了答案。“这么丑陋的世界怎么可能有上帝。信徒们不过时自欺欺人，以为会有上帝来拯救他们，给自己找个坚持下去的理由，逃避真相罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重咽了一口，Eva的话在他的心里激起了千层浪，他想把她紧紧地抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“真相是什么？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“人都是孤独的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak安静了一会，要放在以前，他可能会同意Eva的说法。谁的心情没有个上下起伏的时候，感觉自己悟出了宇宙真理，又好像屁都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>但今天不一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是孤独的，”他告诉她。</p><p> </p><p>她张开眼，叹了口气，“不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇了摇头，把手放在了她的脸颊上，感受着她柔软温热的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>他温柔一笑，“不，你还有我。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva也冲他一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你不还得复习明天的考试吗？”她问，再没提关于上帝和人生的话题。</p><p> </p><p>Isak已经试图复习好几个小时了，可他一直没法集中注意力——书上的字总在扭来扭去，他之前很少碰到这样的情况。他一向是个学霸，一向说到做到，从不拖延。</p><p> </p><p><em>又</em>一个讨厌Even的理由。</p><p> </p><p>因为<span class="u">他</span>Isak才没法集中，就因为他，因为他盛满阳光的眼睛，甜蜜的嘴唇和Isak视如珍宝的动听的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>自从他第一次提出要和Isak约会后，他就一直缠着他，结果等他好不容易答应了，Even却<em>没影了。</em></p><p> </p><p>Even已经三天没有联系他了，Isak越想越焦虑。</p><p> </p><p>或许自己当初想的没错，Even不过是为了一种满足感，等追到手了他就不想要了。或许Isak看错了他。</p><p> </p><p>他一想到这，心里就涌起一股傻逼的难过。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你看上去像是刚杀了一只小狗？”Eva盯着Isak问。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看向她，笑着耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>她眼睛眯了起来，又说道，“你打算什么时候跟我坦白，你在那个男的家里睡了一晚上？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟一声，把头靠在了墙上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他饶不了Magnus。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你俩想得真鸡巴多。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva大笑，直起身弹了一下他的鼻子，又捏了一把他的乳头，Isak总算也笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“难道是传说中触不可及，铁石心肠的独行侠…Isak Valtersen有喜欢的对象啦？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛得低头盯着她，Eva笑得一脸得意，眼里闪着小星星。他扯了扯她的头发，Eva叫了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“少他妈废话，我才没有喜欢的人。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva点头，轻轻嗯了一声，“那你生的哪门子气？”</p><p> </p><p>“到此为止，从我腿上下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你脸红了！”<br/><br/></p><p>Isak一把把她掀到了地上，Eva的大笑迅速转为了尖叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2010</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在走廊里，一动也不能动。</p><p> </p><p>身边人来人往。护士推着病床，医生在语气严肃得低声耳语，访客或匆忙走进来，或如释重负地走出去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak只是站在那，浑身僵硬。他的耳朵紧贴在冰冷的门上，屋里他父母在小声说着什么。</p><p> </p><p>他内心抖成一团，他的身体却根本动不了。他什么都做不了，什么都说不出口，什么都<em>想</em>不到。</p><p> </p><p>几个小时前Isak跟在医生后面冲进来，他们慌乱地推着他妹妹，喊着他听不懂的医学术语。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气回答了所有的问题，他的心怦怦直跳，他的眼睛看不清东西，手抖得厉害。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她昏迷了多久？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>她的头撞在什么上了？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你多会叫的救护车？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他一个问题都没漏下，但他的问题没有一个人回答。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我妹妹会没事的吧？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>她还有呼吸吧？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>她摔得也没那么严重，不是吗？她就是滑了一下！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>等他父母赶到时，他俩和他一样慌乱。他妈从他身边冲过去，看都没看她儿子一眼。他爸至少拍了拍他的肩，安慰他一切都会没事的。</p><p> </p><p>Terje根本就不知道他这句话是个弥天大谎。</p><p> </p><p>现在，他一个人站在这——无依无靠，惊恐不已。</p><p> </p><p>医生几分钟前进了屋，让Isak出去一下，说要跟他父母单独谈谈。</p><p> </p><p>所以他等着，他在门外偷听。</p><p> </p><p>其实在医生进屋的那一刻他就知道了，他从她的眼睛里看到了答案，他知道她的步伐代表着什么，从她说的第一句起他就知道了，她的语气太轻柔，带着明显的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>他只理解了医生在门那边说的部分内容——<em>脑死亡，她已经没意识了，全凭呼吸机撑着，摘掉她的机器。</em></p><p> </p><p>他动不了。一下都他妈动不了。</p><p> </p><p>他周围的人似乎都跟他一样也僵住了，因太过震惊而停下了一切。</p><p> </p><p>医院大厅里只回响着他母亲痛苦的哀嚎。</p><p> </p><p>在医生以一种小心翼翼的同情的语气说完那句话后——我很抱歉，我们已经尽了全力，Marianne就叫了出来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>不。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>不。不。不。不。不。不。不。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>突然，Isak靠着的那面冰冷的金属消失了，他向前倒去，重重地跌在地上。</p><p> </p><p>他眨着眼，看到医生站在他面前，她温柔的绿眼睛和他妹妹的一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，”她说完从他身边走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>他母亲立刻朝他射来一刀目光，她的眼睛红肿着，化妆品在脸上留下一道道黑红的印记，上唇还粘着鼻涕。他爸站在她身边——默默流着眼泪，搂着他的妻子。</p><p> </p><p>她说出了那些话。</p><p> </p><p>那些会纠缠他一辈子的话。</p><p> </p><p>他做噩梦时会听到它们，它们仿佛缠绕在他的心上，烧灼着他的皮肤，附着在他的骨头上，蔓延在他胃里，永生永世折磨着他。</p><p> </p><p>先是那句——</p><p> </p><p>“你本应该看着她的。”</p><p> </p><p>然后是——</p><p> </p><p>“都是你的错，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3:30</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：周六晚上@21:21在A栋教学楼见。我要让你这辈子都忘不了这次约会，Valtersen!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七章：薄荷巧克力碎和草莓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In every man’s heart there is a secret nerve that answers to the vibration of beauty.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Issy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak呻吟一声——他妹妹柔软害羞的声音从门口传来。他抬头看见她不好意思地站在那，知道自己打扰了哥哥。她手里玩着一缕她栗色的头发，粉色的泡泡裙因在外面玩了一天而变得脏兮兮的。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他的妹妹真的是个矛盾综合体。她喜欢和Isak玩橄榄球，比赛骑车。她不怕把自己弄得脏兮兮的，也不介意在膝盖或手肘上划个口子，但她疯玩的时候总喜欢穿着她爱得要死的漂亮小花裙。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea，跟你说多少次了，不要这么叫我，”他不高兴地说。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她只是冲他笑，像所有哥哥一样，Isak有时候是真的没什么耐心。但lea知道，归根结底，Isak什么都愿意为她做，她聪明得很。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我也跟你说过，我就要这么叫，”她咯咯一笑。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak翻了个白眼，脸上露出一丝笑意。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你知道吗，Issy，”她走进屋，站在了他的床边，“明天就是我的生日啦。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak假装惊讶地瞪大眼。“真的？完了，我忘给你买礼物了！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lea大笑，她的眼睛闪着光，笑容灿烂。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak也忍不住笑了出来，他当然记得她的生日了。他把礼物藏在了自己的床底，以免Lea不小心提前发现了。她总喜欢不敲门就进他的屋。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>尤其是在她噩梦后，她会偷偷溜进哥哥的房间里，缩在他身边。Isak能感觉到她沾满泪水的小脸贴在自己胸前。他会摸着她的背，在她耳边低声安慰，直到她安然入睡。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>所以，他怎么会把他宝贝妹妹的的生日忘了呢。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“别装了，Issy！”她咯咯地笑着说。“你知道我明天就九岁啦！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak笑了，“我知道——你就是个小屁孩。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他故意这么说，因为他知道Lea不喜欢被人叫小孩子。当然啦，尽管他会不惜一切地保护她，有时候他也忍不住想逗逗她。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“不许这么叫我！”她声音坚定地说。“你自己也才十二！而且你半年前才过的生日。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak笑了，“那也比你大，小丫头。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他朝她做了个鬼脸，她又开心起来。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你能带我去湖边吗？”她问，换了个话题。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他叹气。Lea最喜欢去的那条河在他家几条街外的深林里。她喜欢按Isak教她那样用石头打水漂。她喜欢观察水里的鱼，喜欢坐在浅水区的石头上。Isak想不明白她怎么就那么痴迷那片湖。有次他问过她，lea只是说——“那很漂亮啊，我一到那就开心。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>当然不能让她一个人去，所以总是Isak负责带她去，毕竟他那对父母怎么可能从他们宝贵的无所事事的日程里挤出时间陪陪他们的小女儿呢。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>有时Isak不介意，他还挺享受和她待在一起的。在他心情好的时候，他跟Lea还真能玩到一起去，他喜欢看着她笑着跑老跑去。她摔跤的时候Isak总是假装在嘲笑她，惹得小姑娘不高兴。对于一个总喜欢往外跑的小孩来说，她的身手绝对称不上矫健。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>但有时，比如现在，他根本没心情陪她玩。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>如果他真拒绝她的话，他会感觉很愧疚。她拿那双小鹿般期待的大眼睛看着他，嘴唇微微颤抖着。他发誓，她绝对是故意的。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他呻吟一声，说，“今天不行，Lea。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她撅起嘴——用她的小脚丫跺了一下地板。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“为什么？”她不高兴了。“你除了坐在床上读书什么都不干，你又不是要跟朋友出去玩。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak叹气，“所以我才不想出去，我最近压力大，好不容易可以歇一歇。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你才十二，”Lea一脸不屑地问，“哪来的压力？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak瞪了她一会，Lea瞪了回来，一脸严肃。Isak忍不住大声笑了出来，虽然她才九岁，但她有时候真是聪明得吓人，带着一种不符合年龄的成熟。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她把胳膊在胸前交叉，很明显不知道Isak在笑什么，等着他给自己一个准话。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“明天带你去，行吗？”他说，“就当是你的生日礼物。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lea翻了个白眼，哼了一声。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她伸出了小拇指，期待地看着Isak，“拉勾勾？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak笑了，伸出手和她勾在了一起。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“拉勾上吊一百年不许变。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她最后点了下头，转身往门口走去，走到半路她突然顿住，转回身来。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我生日你不会就送我这个吧？你给我买了真的礼物吧？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak哈哈大笑，冲他妹妹摇头，“买了买了”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak最后看了一眼镜子里的自己——确保他没有看起来跟个傻逼一样。</p><p> </p><p>事实是——Isak从来没有跟人正经约过会。</p><p> </p><p>有几次跟炮友干完后，他们会一起去派对。又或是高中的时候他和喜欢的男生看过一两部电影，结局总是千篇一律的上床和永别吻。</p><p> </p><p>他问Even自己用不用穿得正式一点，对方只回了一句——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>想穿什么穿什么，宝贝儿。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak被这个昵称恶心得翻了个白眼，可惜他并没法藏住脸上的红晕。</p><p> </p><p><em>还有</em>个事——Isak很紧张，贼他妈紧张那种。</p><p> </p><p>他不记得自己上次紧张成这逼样是什么时候了。蝴蝶满胃飞，手抖成帕金森，止不住傻笑的那种紧张。他觉得自己简直紧张出了新高度，他以前跟别的男生相处时从来没这样过。</p><p> </p><p>Isak一直很擅长撩汉，他们太容易上手了。他只需要一个笑容抛过去，眨巴两下眼，再舔舔嘴，对方就上钩了。连话都不用说，更不用分享什么秘密，看对眼了上就完事。</p><p> </p><p>想到这Isak突然觉得嗓子眼儿发干，后背也开始出汗。</p><p> </p><p>这次的约会肯定少不了说话。Even最会说话了，他最擅长微笑和谈话，Isak到时候怕是…连话都说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>他真希望自己能跟Eva取取经，但他还不打算把这事告诉她。现在还没到时候。</p><p> </p><p>幸亏在Isak把自己纠结死之前，他的手机响了。他从床上探过去点开了屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：你最喜欢吃什么味的冰淇淋？</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑得毫无理由。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：薄荷巧克力碎。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：选得好！</p><p> </p><p>Isak：一会见，Blue Eyes。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak到的时候Even已经到了，他的脸被风吹得有点红，笑容一如既往的灿烂，眼睛里装着星辰大海，手里拿着…两个冰淇淋甜筒。一个是薄荷巧克力碎的，一个是草莓的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak站在了他面前，一时间谁都没说话，好好地看了看对方。</p><p> </p><p>Even今晚…<em>美极了</em>。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没见过比Even更好看的人。</p><p> </p><p>不仅是他的外表，只要他在自己身边，Isak就能感受到那种美，它从Even温热的身体里传来，如上好的丝绸般划过他的皮肤，像一条用了多年的舒服的毯子一样把他包起来。它就像一条看不见的绳子，从Even的心里伸出来，拴住Isak的心，将两人紧紧地捆在一起。</p><p> </p><p>Even的存在将他完完全全地包围，这感觉唯有天翻地覆可以形容。</p><p> </p><p>Isak即觉得惊慌不已，又感到从未有过的极乐。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，”最后还是Even打破了沉默</p><p> </p><p>他声音里掩藏不住的兴奋逗笑了Isak。Even高兴得浑身发抖，脚下也晃来晃去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，”Isak回他。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看着Even手里拿的美味。</p><p> </p><p>“现在吃冰淇淋是不是有点冷了，Blue Eyes？”</p><p> </p><p>Even哈哈大笑，他摇着头说，“再冷都可以吃。”</p><p> </p><p>他把甜筒递了过来，Isak笑着接下。</p><p> </p><p>还没等Isak谢谢他，或是舔一口——Even就凑了过来，给了他一个冰凉柔软的吻。</p><p> </p><p>这个吻转瞬即逝，甜如蜜糖，像是表达Even光是见到他就高兴得不得了，Isak露出一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“第九条原因，”Even在两人的唇间低语，呼吸打在Isak的嘴上，传来一股柔软的薄荷烟草味。“你的吻总能让我心跳加速。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak后退一步，震惊于Even的直白。</p><p> </p><p>从来没有人对Isak说过这样的话。</p><p> </p><p>Even没有移开注视他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>如夜晚般深沉的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重地咽了一口，试图通过微笑来缓解自己的紧张，“老子就没碰到过像你这么油嘴滑舌的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，眉毛挑得老高，他把手放在了Isak的胸前，直直地按在他的心上。哪怕Isak的外套很厚，他俩都能感觉到他心跳的加快。</p><p> </p><p>“第十条理由，”Even说，“我的吻也会让你心跳加快。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak小小地叫了一声，还没等他想好要说什么，Even就大笑着后退一步，咬了一大口冰淇淋。</p><p> </p><p>他的头发有点油，衣服倒是闻起来有一股洗衣粉的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴上沾了一点草莓酱，下巴上也有，Even擦都没擦。</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着他看了一会，一种难以名状的感觉突然向他袭来，强烈到他几乎要倒吸一口凉气，差点把冰淇淋扔到地上。它从他的脚趾传来，一路往上，他的腿开始发软，胃里开始灼烧，浑身发痒，既害怕又期待，就连他的心脏也不肯在原地老实呆着，仿佛要跳到另一个地方去。</p><p> </p><p>他从未有过这样的感觉，他不知道这是什么，贼他妈懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>它是全新的，Isak被吓个半死，他想转身逃走，藏得远远的。</p><p> </p><p>但它又是…美妙的，美好的，Isak兴奋不已，浑身蹿电，他想扑到Blue Eyes的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道这一切都是因为Even。</p><p> </p><p>他摇着头，看见Even下巴上的冰淇淋都滴到了他的外套上。Isak歪着头，心中涌起一股喜爱之情，暖遍了全身。他吃了口自己的冰淇淋。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，今晚我们要干什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩坐在校园的长椅上吃完了冰淇淋。Even似乎突然来了劲，他迅速站起身，把Isak吓了一跳。他抓起他的手，步伐快到Isak差点儿没摔一跟头。</p><p> </p><p>等他俩走到车前，Even替他打开了副驾驶的门，Isak问他闹什么幺呢，Even说，“第一次约会我得表现得绅士一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“去你的，Blue Eyes，”Isak喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>他弯腰坐了进去，希望Even没有看见自己的脸红。</p><p> </p><p>一路上Even把车窗大开着，广播的音量调得很大。Even又笑又闹，车速快得吓人。Isak让他开慢一点，Even只是轻笑，跟他说人生不来点刺激还活着干嘛。</p><p> </p><p>Isak奇怪的看了他一眼，Even在红灯的时候探过来亲了他一口，Isak顿时把任何想法都抛在了脑后。</p><p> </p><p>冷风从车里呼啸而过，夜晚的一切都是那么自由，不受任何拘束。</p><p> </p><p>“你感觉到了吗，Isak？”因为音乐的声音太大，Even几乎是吼出来的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak转向他——他的脸被吹得通红，颧骨被月光照得闪闪发亮，Isak根本移不开眼。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉到什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么是不可能的！你难道从空气里感觉不出来？从风里闻不到？”Even激动地大声说。他看向Isak，眼睛一眨不眨，不带一丝犹豫，笑着说，“我们想干什么都行！想当谁当谁！全世界都他妈是我们的！想毁就毁！天下无敌！”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪大了眼，他感觉自己要喘不过气来了。Even的身体在抖，他兴奋地有点出奇，Isak还挺喜欢他这样的。</p><p> </p><p>他的兴奋轻松和愉悦正好能中和Isak自己的悲观，这对他来说是件好事。</p><p> </p><p>但今晚，有什么地方…不对劲。Isak感觉得出来，即使他并没有认识Even很久，他知道有什么地方不对，说不上坏事，但总归有点奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>他都能察觉到车里的空气在嗡嗡作响——气氛有点窒息般的让他承受不来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak心想Even有可能在见他之前磕了点什么，难道是因为Isak终于答应了他，所以他太高兴了？或许是Even在紧张？</p><p> </p><p>Isak安静了一会——试图想清楚下一步要怎么做。</p><p> </p><p>他不想毁灭这个世界。</p><p> </p><p>Even正紧紧攥着方向盘，Isak小心翼翼地把手放在Even的手上。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在这样我就很喜欢，Blue Eyes，今晚是属于我俩的，我们什么都不用毁，”Isak说。</p><p> </p><p>他发誓自己这辈子没说过这么肉麻的玩意儿，不过Even听完后，表情似乎没那么癫狂了。他微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“听你的，肉麻的小宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，虽然他还是脸红了，心里的小鹿也开始乱几把撞。</p><p> </p><p>“去你的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even安静了下来，灯还绿着呢他就停在了路中央，幸亏后面没跟着车。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes舔了舔嘴，重重地咽了一口，似乎在纠结要不要向Isak坦白。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Isak轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“其实，”Even回他，“今天是我的生日，严格意义说是今晚。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不告诉我？”</p><p> </p><p>Even耸肩，抓住Isak放在他手上的手，两人十指交叉，他的目光停留在上面。Isak衷心希望Even没感受到自己因为两人皮肤的相碰而引起的颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，我不是很看重过生日。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，对此他相当理解，自打…那时起，他就再没庆祝过自己的生日。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天21了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，“本来还可以给你准备个礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>Even终于抬起了头，嘴角完美地挑起。</p><p> </p><p>“我的礼物就是这次约会。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak的肺要超荷运转了，他的身体因激动兴奋和自由而颤抖着。</p><p> </p><p>这些感觉向他席卷而来，将他紧紧包住，震惊了他，都怪他身后那个大笑的蓝眼睛男孩。</p><p> </p><p>寒冷的晚风吹得他脸颊发烫。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛涌起水汽，他永远都不想让这些感觉消失。</p><p> </p><p>他超过Even，脚下带起一片沙子。</p><p> </p><p>“我跑得比你快！”Even在他身后喊道。</p><p> </p><p>Isak朝着夜晚的空气微微一笑，将月亮与星辰，还有海盐味的空气一并吸入肺腑。</p><p> </p><p>就算Even比他快也没事儿，说实话Isak想让Even抓到他，想感受Even凉凉的柔软的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>想是这么想，他跑得更快了，谁让他有这个本事呢，这可是个比赛啊。</p><p> </p><p>“你真慢！”他朝身后大喊。</p><p> </p><p>微风夹杂着Even的轻笑传到他的耳朵里，他都能感觉到空气里的开心。</p><p> </p><p>他俩在夜色的包围下不受任何打扰。</p><p> </p><p>他俩不停地跑，不停地跑，不停地跑。</p><p> </p><p>直到Isak的腿开始发软，他要撑不住了。</p><p> </p><p>他能感觉Even离他越来越近。</p><p> </p><p>Isak冲着夜色大笑。</p><p> </p><p>他的脚被什么东西硌了一下，他喘着气撑在了膝盖上。Even没想到他会突然停下来，直直得撞到了Isak身上。他俩向前扑去，在柔软的沙子上滚成一团，四肢缠在一起，头发也绕在一块儿，轻声笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>直到两个人的肚子都笑疼了才停下。</p><p> </p><p>他俩面对面躺着，如此开心，无拘无束，自由自在。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从没有这么快乐过，这快乐是如此的纯粹，意外，糟糕，神奇，Isak想接受，又想拒绝，他感受到了一切。</p><p> </p><p>Even伸手和Isak十指相握，仿佛再自然不过。Isak觉得很自然，他的胸口传来一种最近很熟悉的紧张感。</p><p> </p><p>Even对此也要负责。</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻轻捏了捏他的手，想捏就捏了，Even也捏了捏他的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到Even在看自己，但他并没有看回去。</p><p> </p><p>他笑着盯着眼前的星辰大海。空气微凉，Isak却在出汗，他的头发粘在额头上。他的脸越来越烫，心跳到了嗓子眼儿。</p><p> </p><p>但他感觉很好，从未有过的…满足。</p><p> </p><p>“你真美。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气。</p><p> </p><p>“我想和你约会的第十一条原因，你是唯一一个和我跑得一样快的人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，“打住，Blue Eyes，别打扰我多愁善感。”</p><p> </p><p>Even微笑。Isak能从余光里看见他，Even和自己一样快乐，想到这一点Isak不禁胸中一暖。Even就应该这么快乐。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又叹了一口气，转过身子。</p><p> </p><p>他再一次捏了捏Even的手。</p><p> </p><p>“21岁生日快乐，Blue Eyes，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了，无需再用语言表达他的谢意。</p><p> </p><p>他靠得近了一点，慢慢地，直到他终于轻轻地亲住了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>从两人唇间传来的火花一路蹿到了Isak的四肢百骸。</p><p> </p><p>Isak小小地呼出一口气，感觉到Even的手慢慢摸着他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手完美地贴合在Isak的皮肤上，两人唇型完美贴合。</p><p> </p><p>Even的吻甜如蜜糖，一个简单，轻盈，纯洁的吻。</p><p> </p><p>他尝起来是草莓冰淇淋味的，是新鲜的美好的，是<span class="u">Even</span>的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他的唇贴得紧了一点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak忍不住发出一声呻吟，Even的唇吻起来太舒服了。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你真美，”他轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>这回是Isak笑了，他回道，“你也是。”</p><p> </p><p>他们一直亲着，亲着，亲着，直到两人都有点动情，Isak的小腹烧起一股邪火，在冬日的夜晚里他的身体仿佛要着火一样。</p><p> </p><p>Even翻了个身，把Isak压在了沙子上。Even伏在他身上，拿胯蹭着Isak越来越硬的鸡巴。</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟一声，把手插进了Even沾满沙子的头发里，他轻轻抬了抬屁股，邀请着他。他控制不住自己，从来没有人能对他产生这么大的影响。Even的每一个触碰都能引发一簇或邪恶或纯洁的快感。仿佛Even就是为他量身打做的，两人的一切都是如此契合。</p><p> </p><p>Even突然轻轻咬了咬Isak的下唇，他小心地拽着它，用牙齿磨着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地张开眼，对上了Even的视线。他的眼里盛满了欲望，戏谑还有一些…Isak看不明白的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“我想让你舒服，可以吗？”Even轻声问，呼吸打在Isak的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>他稍微用力地撞了撞Isak的肿胀，Isak发出一声小小的，可怜兮兮的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻笑，舔了舔嘴，他的身心早已着火。</p><p> </p><p>“你已经做到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even低头，朝他慢慢眨了眨眼，嘴角露出一个坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>他俯下身，用冰凉的嘴唇贴在Isak温热的脖子上，Isak被刺激得几乎要崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>Even一把拉开了他的外套，愈发有力地亲了下去，他的舌头在Isak的喉结上慢慢打转——Isak发出一声低吟，抓紧了Blue Eyes的头发。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从未被人如此照顾过，性爱一向都是快速的，野蛮的，双方都只是为了发泄。</p><p> </p><p>但从第一次见面起，Even就一直在给Isak带来新的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>Even继续往下亲着，睫毛扫过Isak的脸，他埋在Isak的颈窝里，深深吸了一口他的味道。Even亲了亲他锁骨的凹陷处，又把嘴唇放在他疯狂跳动的心脏的正上方。他继续亲着，直到他微微撩起了Isak的T恤，用舌头在他的肚脐打转。</p><p> </p><p>Isak被他弄得有些发痒，忍不住笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Even解开了他牛仔裤的扣子，一把探进他的内裤里，把他的鸡巴拿了出来，另一只手紧紧抓着Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声沙哑的尖叫，他把头向后仰去，浑身抖了起来。快感如潮水般涌来，他不禁闭上了眼——他的血管流的仿佛是燃料，点燃了全身，连他的脚趾都蜷了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他的鸡巴在Even的手里跳了跳。</p><p> </p><p>Isak根本感觉不到空气有多冷，只因Even用舌头舔了一下他的龟头。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，Even，”Isak叹气，他的手又望Even的头发里插了插，极力遏制住了自己想要在他嘴里狠狠冲刺的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Even轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak立刻支起上身，睁开眼望进Even充满欲望的凝视。</p><p> </p><p>“我想让你操我的嘴，”Even说——声音低沉沙哑，说着Isak这辈子听过的最性感的话。“可以吗？“</p><p> </p><p>Isak差点没立刻射出来，他的胳膊都快撑不住了。</p><p> </p><p>从来没有人对他说过这样的话，这么漂亮甜蜜的唇瓣怎么能吐出如此罪恶色情的话语。</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟着，疯狂点头，大脑一片空白，什么都说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>Even重重点了下头，Isak重新瘫在了沙子上。</p><p> </p><p>他伸手抓住了Even的头发。</p><p> </p><p>Even俯下身，含住了Isak的龟头，他滚烫湿热的舌头围着他的坚挺打转，然后他停了下来，显然把控制权交给了Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak慢慢开始——他轻轻提了提胯，让Even把自己含得更深。他嗓子眼里的尖叫压都压不住，他浑身颤抖着，鸡巴在Even嘴里又胀大了几分，他都能感受到从鸡巴上传来的跳动。Even舌齿的力度刚刚好，Isak早就爽到失了智。</p><p> </p><p>一想到Even愿意给自己如此大的掌控力，Isak浑身就更燥热了，他冲撞得越发迅猛起来，一下又一下的顶到Even的喉咙里。Even微微干呕，但并没有让Isak停下来。他只是抓紧了Isak的大腿，指甲陷进了牛仔裤里。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头看向Isak——瞳孔扩张到几乎全黑。</p><p> </p><p>“操，Even，”Isak喘着粗气说，“你含着我的样子真他妈绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼睛里闪起恶作剧般的光芒，他含着Isak笑了笑——Isak忍不住了，他加快了速度。</p><p> </p><p>他抓紧了Even的头发，疯狂地冲进了Even潮湿火热的嘴里，他大叫着射了出来，那一刻简直是地动山摇，Even将他的精液一滴不漏地吃了下去。</p><p> </p><p>他接着亲上了Isak，Isak在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道。Even的笑容如此开心，他温柔地摸了摸Isak的脸，Isak慢慢从高潮中缓过来。</p><p> </p><p>“史上最棒的生日，”Even说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，Isak从温暖的阳光中醒来，手机上还有一条短信。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：我想和你约会的第十二条理由：我喜欢给你晚安吻。</p><p> </p><p>Isak尽量让自己笑得不那么傻逼，他真的努力了，可惜结果并不如人意。Even对他的影响就是这么大。</p><p> </p><p>昨晚射完后，他俩从沙滩上手拉着手走回到了Even的车旁。Isak坦白他从来没有跟人拉过手。Even在他嘴上啄了一下，把他的卷毛拨到了耳后。他们继续开着车，一边聊着天，Isak吐槽了Even对音乐的奇葩品味，说了他为什么要学生物物理。Even说了他为什么这么喜欢电影，还问Isak以后可不可以给他画素描像。</p><p> </p><p>就在Isak的公寓前，Even给了他人生中第一个晚安吻。没有舌头，没有牙齿，既不冲撞，也不猛烈。它是温柔的，留恋的，完美的。Even温暖的手掌贴在Isak脸上，睫毛扫得Isak有点发痒，心脏疯狂跳动。</p><p> </p><p><em>晚安，Isak。</em>Even的低语是那么，那么的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚安，Blue Eyes。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak没想到他的心还能有被填满的一天，它已经空虚了那么久——他多么渴望能有人将它填满，任何人都行。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在——它的每一个缝隙都被填得满满的，充斥着他以前从未有过的感受，他这辈子都没有过的体验。一种温暖的全新的令人期待的东西。</p><p> </p><p>Isak躺在床上，把手机放到胸前，盯着某处看了一会，慢慢闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>他发出一声长叹，听着自己的心每跳一次便说——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue Eyes。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Blue Eyes。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Blue Eyes。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus和Isak正坐在厨房里吃早点。显然Magnus今天没心情做饭，Isak只能沦落到吃麦片——他自己屁都不会做。可不，他能知道怎么烧水就不错了。</p><p> </p><p><em>说吧</em>，Magnus比划着，眼里带着一种Isak不想见到的八卦意味。<em>会约的咋样啊？</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak眯起了眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>说了不是约…</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>别扯那些没用的，</em>Magnus打断了他，显然从头就没信过他。<em>跟我说说，Isak。哎呀，不就是跟人约了会吗，有什么大不了的。咋的，真不把自己当人看啦？</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak朝他竖起了中指。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，看着碗里开始发软的麦片。</p><p> </p><p>并不是他不想跟他的朋友说实话。诚然，他的确总爱藏着掖着，但他知道他最好的朋友对他知根知底。他并没有他装出来的那么没心没肺。</p><p> </p><p>他只是对Even没底。</p><p> </p><p>他好不容易承认自己喜欢他，很喜欢很喜欢那种。但这也屁用不顶。鉴于Isak有一种把什么事都能搞砸的本事。</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起头，发现Magnus期待地看着他。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>得</em>，Isak最后还是屈服了。<em>就是你碰见的那个Even。我俩不过是去吃了个冰淇淋。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak从来没见过Magnus笑得这么开心。Isak只想给他来一拳。</p><p> </p><p><em>哈！我就知道！</em>Magnus兴奋地比划着，<em>感觉咋样？</em></p><p> </p><p>尽管Isak只是简单地耸了个肩，他也能感觉到自己嘴角的上翘，根本控制不住。</p><p> </p><p><em>就那样</em>，Isak说，尽量装得随意一点。<em>他带我去了沙滩，我俩聊了会天。</em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus什么都没说，冲他笑得一脸贼兮兮。Isak站起身走出了厨房。</p><p> </p><p>他讨厌他的朋友们，真的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：你周日不愿意见我就为了学习？</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：我发誓我不是故意的。</p><p> </p><p>Blue Eyes：看来只是单纯的脑子不够用呗？</p><p> </p><p>Isak：去你的，Blue Eyes。</p><p> </p><p>“你真没意思，Isak，”Mahdi的笑声从屋子对面传来，他狠狠地吸了一口水咽，咳嗽了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，这是人人都以挂科为目标了？</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着把手机扔在桌上，边看书边做笔记，“对不住了，谁让我真心想考个好成绩找份好工作呢？你们就在抽大麻中虚度人生吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas，Mahdi和Magnus一如既往地在客厅里抽着大麻打游戏，而Isak在厨房里学习。通常情况下他会呆在自己的屋子里，但今天他需要换个环境，哪怕他的朋友再闹心。</p><p> </p><p>“去你的，”Jonas边说边比划。“我成绩好着呢，你以为谁都跟你一样那么爱装逼。”</p><p> </p><p>还没等Isak回话就传来一阵敲门。他比划着自己去开门，发现门外站着Eva——一手拿着一打啤酒，另一只手里拿着卷烟。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到吧！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak的手穿梭在Eva的柔软的棕发里——她躺在Isak的腿上，Isak靠在床头上。</p><p> </p><p>Eva一进屋才发现Jonas也在，他俩立刻躲进了他的房间里。</p><p> </p><p>他俩之间的气氛还是有些紧张尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>Eva闭着眼，嘴上挂着一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>他最好的朋友真的很美，他数着她鼻子和脸上的雀斑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咬着嘴，纠结要不要向她坦白。他知道他必须说，他<span class="u">想</span>说。</p><p> </p><p>“我昨晚去约会了，”他小声说——总算鼓足勇气说出来了，他的心跳微微加快。</p><p> </p><p>他屏住了呼吸，等着她的反应。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道要怎么回答她的问题，他完全不知道自己该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”Eva依旧闭着眼。“他活儿咋样？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak皱起眉，手也停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>Eva张开眼。“我是说床上，你昨晚是跟人约炮去了吧？他要是活儿不好也不至于你惦记到现在。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak没忍住笑出了声，Eva的反应再正常不过，不能怪她，换谁都会这么想。</p><p> </p><p>她瞪大眼睛，疑惑地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“没，”Isak清了清嗓子，试图让自己没那么紧张。“呃，对，他活儿是挺好的。但我俩是正经的约会，不是约炮的那种。”</p><p> </p><p>房间里一时没人说话，空气里弥漫着紧张和期待，Eva一直抬头看着他。</p><p> </p><p>最后她总算来了一句，“啥？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着说，“约会。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>“正经约会那种？”她说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气，“是的，Eva。我就这个意思，很正经。”</p><p> </p><p>“干聊天那种？没上床？”</p><p> </p><p>“没上，”他停了片刻。“呃，没从后面上。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva突然爆出一阵开心的大笑。她迅速坐起身，盘着腿正对着Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“你没开玩笑吧？这他妈可真是活久见，我真没想到我这辈子还能等到今天。”</p><p> </p><p>“去你的，”他笑着说，并没有生气。</p><p> </p><p>“他怎么说服你的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩，脸上开始发烫，他不由自主笑了起来，胃里的蝴蝶也开始扑腾。</p><p> </p><p>Eva绝对是看出来了，他在她面前什么都藏不住。</p><p> </p><p>“等下等下等下，”她摇着头说。“我他妈才反应过来，Isak。你是不是喜欢这个男的？”她眉毛抬得老高。</p><p> </p><p>Isak舔了舔嘴，现在已经没有退路了，他必须接受他跟人约会了的事实，撒了的牛奶拨出去的水。</p><p> </p><p>Eva的话一针见血——直戳他内心深处。Isak觉得没人能把他看得这么透。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得…是，”Isak小声说，眼神躲闪着不敢看Eva。</p><p> </p><p>他低头盯着大腿，不想让Eva发现他现在已经满脑子都是Blue Eyes了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>操。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>屋子里又一次安静了下来——这次的时间长到Isak忍不下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“给点反应，Eva。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道该说什么，”她回道。</p><p> </p><p>Isak大声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“是那个叫Even的男的吗？”Eva问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道该怎么形容自己的感受。</p><p> </p><p>硬要说的话，大概是铺天盖地吧。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己在怕什么，他知道Eva永远不会瞧不起他。她会拿自己开玩笑，会一脸懵逼，会要求跟Even见个面。除此之外，Isak知道自己什么都能跟Eva说。</p><p> </p><p>“哇奥，”Eva说，“我还一直等着你跟我说你逗我玩呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“去你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啦好啦，”Eva迅速说，她直起身用手摸了摸Isak的头。他继续看着自己的腿。</p><p> </p><p>她的抚摸如此温柔，带着安慰，有点小心翼翼，他意识到就这是种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>这就是他怕的。</p><p> </p><p>这种生涩的，向别人敞开心扉，暴露无遗的感觉。他等着Eva的最后的审判。</p><p> </p><p>他不喜欢这种失控的感觉，这种完全没法预料的的结果让他心慌不已。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉自己的皮肤被撕成了碎片，他的内心露在空气中任人观赏。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，”Eva小声说——把手指放在了他的下巴上，强迫他抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>她的眼神带着一如既往的温柔和关心。</p><p> </p><p>“这是好事，Isak，”她笑了。“好到，我都有点惊讶。我真为你开心。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇着头，他感觉很丢人，眼泪不争气地流出来，怎么拦都拦不住。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己这他妈是怎么了。</p><p> </p><p>他突然不认识自己了，这个想法把他吓了个半死。即便他清楚，这种感觉不是坏事。</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么比恋爱更美好了，”Eva继续说道，眼睛闪着光。</p><p> </p><p>Isak嗤笑一声，“我又没说我<em>恋爱</em>了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你也没否认啊，”她说。Isak张开嘴，Eva打断了他。“况且这有什么的，能喜欢上一个人本身就是个奇迹了。我必须会会这个男的，看看是哪位高人把您这颗冰冷的心解冻了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道她在开玩笑，可惜他笑不出来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，boy？”Eva察觉出来他的反应有点不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>Isak咽下了喉咙里的肿块。“我只是…想到你和Jonas，还有Magnus，被人伤得那么狠。这事成不了的，我不想…最后也落得如此下场。”</p><p> </p><p>Eva听完并没有生气。她知道Isak从来就不相信爱情，尤其是见识过她和Jonas的分手后。每次她伤心欲绝的时候，都是Isak在旁边搂着她，安慰她，照顾她。</p><p> </p><p>她点点头，笑容明媚，带着一种坚定不移。</p><p> </p><p>她又往前蹭了蹭了，两人的腿挨在了一起。她小心地捧住Isak的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，我接下来的话你要好好听。”Eva说——她的手捧得更紧了——表情是从未有过的严肃正经。“你在爱情还没开始前就亲手掐死了它。我知道你很害怕，我也知道为什么。我理解。但你得明白，不管我跟Jonas最后闹成什么样，都不应该影响你和Even的关系。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉到自己在她的手中发起抖来，他的肌肉收紧了，嘴唇也颤了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他能看到泪水在Eva眼中汇集，慢慢流了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“爱情呢，Isak？永远比痛苦更值得。我知道这话听起来很老套，你怕是要把眼睛翻到天上去，但我愿意经历一百次，一千次，一万次痛苦的心碎，只为我还能再爱一次。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak说不出话来。</p><p> </p><p>Eva的语气是从未有过的热情，严肃，诚恳。</p><p> </p><p>他内心最深处的地方被击中了。</p><p> </p><p>他俩同时落下泪来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声颤抖的呼吸，依旧没说话。</p><p> </p><p>他什么都不用说，因为Eva都知道。</p><p> </p><p>她靠近，紧紧地搂住她的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把脸埋进她的肩里，在她坚定的怀抱里汲取力量。Isak也搂住了她。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，girl，”他在她耳边低声说。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你，boy。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dad：Isak，我已经给你发了不下二十条短信了，你能回复一下吗？</p><p> </p><p>Isak呻吟一声——把自己扔到床上。真是一波未平一波又起。</p><p> </p><p>自打那次灾难性的聚餐后，他爸就一直在给他发短信，Isak一条都没回。</p><p> </p><p>Isak甚至都在考虑要不要换个号。他之前都是把他爸拉黑，后悔，放出来，再拉黑。他想着要不要永久拉黑算了。他爸虽然是个混球，可到底是他爸。再加上Isak也没有装出来的那么无情无义。</p><p> </p><p>可这并不意味着他想搭理那个混球。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：别他妈给我发短信了。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：我只是想跟你道个歉，儿子。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：你就知道道歉。</p><p> </p><p>从他十二岁起，他爸就一直在跟他道歉。从那时起他就不停地长教训。</p><p> </p><p>什么叫说一套做一套。</p><p> </p><p>对他爸而言，道歉屁都不算。</p><p> </p><p>他在失去她的那一天才发现，他妹妹是唯一在乎他，爱他的人。</p><p> </p><p>他才发现他父母根本就不想要孩子，不过是木已成舟罢了。</p><p> </p><p>他才发现自己对他们来说不过是个负担。</p><p> </p><p>现在依旧如此。</p><p> </p><p>Terje像往常一样忽略了Isak的短信，他继续写道——</p><p> </p><p>Dad：再跟我们吃顿晚饭吧，Isak。我保证这次跟以前不一样，你妈也想跟你道个歉。</p><p> </p><p>Isak顿住了——都快被他爸撒的弥天大谎逗笑了。他敢拿命保证，他妈都不知道他爸在偷偷联系他，让他过去吃饭。Terje估计只会在当天才告诉她，这样她只能咬牙忍了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak多么希望自己能说实话：他宁愿把自己挫骨扬灰也不愿意再和他俩同处一室。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他想到了一个能让他熬过去的办法。</p><p> </p><p>一个愚蠢至极，蠢到无可救药的办法。</p><p> </p><p>还没等他想明白，还没等他意识到他在说什么，他就已经点击了发送——</p><p> </p><p>Isak：除非我能把我的男朋友带去。</p><p> </p><p>Terje的回信很快就来了。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：我们之前谈过这个问题，Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak：我喜欢男的，父亲。要不然就是我俩一起，要不然你就别想见到我。</p><p> </p><p>Isak屏住呼吸，等着时间一秒一秒的过去，直到——</p><p> </p><p>Dad：好吧，周六晚上六点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak忍不住得意洋洋地笑出了声，没想到他爸这么快就屈服了。</p><p> </p><p>Marianne绝对得气疯了，尽管Isak很久以前就放弃了说服他们，他早就不在乎当他们眼中完美的喜欢女生的儿子了，但这等场面他绝对不想错过，他可以狠狠得打他们的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他要证明自己已经弯出了境界，他一点都不害怕，他的男朋友最——</p><p> </p><p>Isak僵住了，他瞪大了眼睛，把手机摔到了地上，他甚至听到了自己的心碎的声音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>完逑了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>男朋友？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他得亲口问Even他能不能去？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他这是想了个什么傻逼主意？</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八章：你会离开我吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2010</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak醒来时天都有点黑了，乌云翻滚，遮住了阳光。他的背因为在地上睡了很久也有点不舒服——脖子僵硬发酸。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>耳机里的音乐还大声地放着。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他打了个哈欠，将耳机扯下来，叹了口气坐直身体。他看了看四周，又眯起困倦的眼往河边看去。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea，”他大声吼着，没有找见她的身影，“该回家啦。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他开始收拾自己的东西，将它们一股脑儿塞进了包里。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他站起身，将包甩到肩上，往河边走去。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea！”他又叫了一声。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他停了下来——周围一片死寂，唯有流水和风声。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他重重地咽了一口，眼睛慌乱地看向四周，心跳开始加速。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他快速冲到河边，一路上踩过树枝，踢到了小石子，加剧了他的焦虑。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他试图安慰自己——</em>
</p><p> </p><p>也许她只是到树林里上厕所去了。</p><p> </p><p>或许她在跟自己玩躲猫猫，他俩总喜欢对对方做恶作剧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>可惜这次并不好笑。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea！”Isak喊道，“这么做并不好玩！我没开玩笑！你在哪？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>依旧没有任何动静。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak扔下书包，终于到了河边。他的胃越来越沉，手也开始发抖，心跳快到仿佛要爆炸。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他太蠢了，太蠢了。他根本就不应该睡着，他应该一直看着她。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他第一个念头是，一定是有人在他睡着的时候拐走了她。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea！”他又吼了一声——声音沙哑，焦急不堪。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他看到了她——她的花裙子颜色是那么显眼。她就在几步之外，背朝着她的哥哥…一动不动。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>有那么一刻，Isak浑身僵硬，跟不上他脑子里涌上的恐惧和惊慌。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>然后他迅速向前扑去——他的皮肤被风刮得生疼，耳膜里的流血声轰轰作响，心脏提到嗓子眼儿。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他一跑到她身边就跪了下来，他伸出手，将她小小的不省人事的身体搂进怀里。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他扫过她的脸，胳膊，几乎没有起伏的胸膛——查看她哪里受了伤。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他的眼前一片血红，血从她的额头汩汩流下——将她的头发打成一缕一缕的，染红了她的裙子，滴在了她的胸前和胳膊上。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lea！”Isak说——声音颤抖，充满慌乱。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他轻轻摇了摇她的肩，没有得到任何回应。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他颤抖着把手放到了她的脸上，轻轻摸着她的脸蛋，擦去她眼下的血迹，最后终于探到她鼻子下面，确认她还有呼吸。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他又屏住呼吸，俯下身费力地听了听她的心跳。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他感觉到了她的心跳，微乎其微。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他从裤兜里慌乱地找出了自己的手机，拨了急救电话。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“您好，这里是——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>还没等电话那边的女声说完，他就一股脑地说了起来。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我妹出事了！快来！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我很抱歉先生，您需要冷静下来。您的妹妹出什么事了？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak搂紧了Lea，他撑不住了，一屁股坐在地上。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她在流血，我叫不醒她——我觉得她是摔了一跤。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“她还有呼吸吗？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“有！有！她还有呼吸，但她一直在昏迷。求你们！求你们了！快来救救我妹！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“好的，您需要冷静下来。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>冷静？他去哪冷静？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>电话另一边的女声还在继续，但声音越来越小，越来越遥远。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他在余光里看到了什么，他扭过头直直盯着那只鞋——Lea的崭新的白色搭扣鞋正飘在河上。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isak仿佛被人打了一拳。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他想不明白。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他不想去相信。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那只鞋让他汗毛直立，心漏跳了一拍，他的身体深处传来什么东西碎了的声音。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他知道出大事了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他完了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门一开Isak就看见了Even的招牌笑容，他穿着一件白色的围裙，上面沾满了油渍，他的左脸上还有意面酱。</p><p> </p><p>Isak忍不住笑了回去——他的心已经暖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨！”Even激动地欢迎他。</p><p> </p><p>Isak被逗笑了，他上前一步擦去Even脸上的酱，把拇指舔了个干净。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”他说。“味道不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Even一把拉住了他的T恤，Isak差点没摔一跟头，两人紧紧贴在一起。</p><p> </p><p>这个吻是轻柔的黏糊糊的。Isak一如既往地蜷起了脚趾。</p><p> </p><p>Even贴着他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“饭马上就好了，”他说。“进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak渐渐意识到Even厨艺惊人，他是真心喜欢。他总爱尝试一些新菜谱，Isak完全不介意当他的小白鼠。在他小时候，他爸妈从来不做饭——就知道点披萨。</p><p> </p><p>Isak今晚并没有什么胃口。</p><p> </p><p>他低头看着盘子里的肉丸意面——心不在焉地拿叉子拨弄着它们，纠结要怎么问出口。</p><p> </p><p>“问吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak猛地抬头，发现Even一脸好笑地看着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>Even继续笑着，“你心里有事的时候，或者纠结要不要问问题的时候总喜欢咬着嘴，问吧，没事。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图掩饰自己的震惊，不知道成没成功。</p><p> </p><p>他都没意识到他俩认识的时间已经长到让Even掌握了他的小动作，不过他也意识到了Even的一些标志性动作。比如他想事的时候喜欢咬着嘴里面的肉，会皱着眉看他最爱的电影，仿佛这才是他第一遍看。以及…他有多喜欢尝试新菜谱。</p><p> </p><p>“我就是福尔摩斯转世，”Even说——仿佛会读心术。</p><p> </p><p>Isak把下唇几乎咬出了血。</p><p> </p><p>他嗓子眼儿发紧，都他妈快说不出话了。</p><p> </p><p>Even一直在笑。笑得Isak心里小鹿乱撞。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要你帮我个忙，”Isak终于说出了口。</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我爸有天晚上打电话跟我道歉，让我…我他妈根本不想去——但他一直在道歉，一直在逼我，所以我就说…我会把我的…男朋友带上。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak这辈子从来没有对一个男生<em>结巴</em>成这样。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里安静了一两秒。Isak不确定，他发誓再这样下去，他都要听见窗外的蟋蟀了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>傻逼。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他就是个傻逼。</p><p> </p><p>他就不应该——</p><p> </p><p>“你有男朋友了？”</p><p> </p><p>Even的声音充满了笑意，Isak听得胃里发紧。他只想钻到地缝里。</p><p> </p><p>“滚，”Isak喃喃道——并没有真的生气。</p><p> </p><p>“第十三条原因，”Even轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak深吸一口气，笑得跟个傻逼一样。他的心跳开始加速，胃里也没那么难受了。</p><p> </p><p>他永远不会对任何人承认。</p><p> </p><p>他有多喜欢听Even的理由。Isak从来不认为人会想跟他约会。这不明摆着吗。但出于某种不可名状的原因，Even就想。不管Isak认不认可，每条原因都让他心里一暖。</p><p> </p><p>“你紧张的时候很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“滚，Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得贼他妈开心。</p><p> </p><p>Isak继续拨弄着盘子里的食物，直到他听见了Even的椅子擦着地板的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Even微微用力地挑起了Isak的下巴，他不得不抬起头来。</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼里闪着小星星，脸上带着让世界黯然失色的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意假扮你的男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的心被填得满满的。</p><p> </p><p>他点了点，Even坐回到了椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，今晚你想看哪部电影？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半小时后他俩窝在了沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak都不知道他在看什么，他的心思根本不在这。</p><p> </p><p>他舒服地躺在Even的腿上，Even玩着他的头发，Isak像只小猫一样发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是Even最轻柔最简单的触碰仍能让Isak浑身发烫，连灵魂都不能幸免。</p><p> </p><p>Even开了口，声音是那么那么的低缓——“如果我想让你当我的真男友，你会离开我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak一下子被问住了。</p><p> </p><p>他的嗓子发干，手心开始出汗，他想躲得远远的，但他又…不想这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他闭紧了眼，决定…就这样吧。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>告诉他真相，放手吧。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>但他太累了，他受够了逃避，受够了每天担惊受怕，他不敢面对他的父母，他的感受，他自己。</p><p> </p><p>他不想放开Even，他想抓紧。</p><p> </p><p>Even的家让他感到安心，他的触碰让他感到舒服，他的言语让他感到新奇。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，”Isak说了实话，心怦怦直跳，“但我又…不想。”</p><p> </p><p>片刻后Even开了口，Isak都能听出他声音里的笑意，“这就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>然后——“第十四条原因，你不想离开我。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九章：所谓亲情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth is rarely pure and never simple.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Even正躺在Isak身下。</p><p> </p><p>他现在的样子太美了。</p><p> </p><p>他的脸上飘着玫瑰般的红晕，一直蔓延到脖子和上下起伏的胸前。</p><p> </p><p>他闭着眼，向后仰着头，Isak不敢相信这世上还有这么诱人的人。他能有幸触碰他，亲吻，为他带去欢愉，不知是修了几辈子的福。</p><p> </p><p>Isak俯下身，亲上了Even发烫的喉结，他伸出舌头舔去上面的汗珠，他爱死他的味道了。</p><p> </p><p>Even把手伸进了Isak的T恤里，摸着他的后背，把他尽可能地拉得更近一些。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Even喘着气说。</p><p> </p><p>Isak在Even的脖子上留下一串湿热的亲吻，直到他碰到Even的嘴唇——他立刻把舌头伸进Even期待已久的饥渴的嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>Even发出的声音要把Isak逼疯了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak退后一点，Even试图继续亲他，Isak轻笑着低语，“我可以操你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even张开了眼睛，瞳孔又黑又大，充满了欲望。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一会儿，Even什么都没说，只是张着他花瓣般的嘴唇喘着气，他没有移开和Isak的对视。他的眼神既温柔又狂野，是慌乱的，脆弱的。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Isak问，声音低沉沙哑。“你想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着Even的喉结上下滑动，他的舌头慢慢舔过下唇，眼睛如蝴蝶翅膀般闪烁着。</p><p> </p><p>“你不愿意？”Even还没说话，Isak又问。</p><p> </p><p>他身下的男孩疯狂地摇头，眼睛惊慌地瞪大，像是突然意识到他这么长时间一直没给Isak回复。</p><p> </p><p>“没没没，我愿意，”Even喘着气。“我<em><span class="u">真的</span></em>愿意，我只是…呃，我从来没…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak等他把话说完。但Even不吱声了，他只是一直盯着Isak，眼睛大大的，慢慢地眨着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发现Even脸红得更厉害了，他在自己身下不安地扭了扭，眼神也躲闪起来——Isak突然反应过来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哦。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>哦，哦。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>靠。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak咽下了突然出现在他喉咙里的肿块。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>靠。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even从来没有过。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他从来没当过受。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak的反应几乎是本能的，他控制不住自己的，他从头烧到了脚，整个人抖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道为什么，但他一想到自己是第一个对Even这么做的人，第一个看见他在身下承欢的样子，第一次能碰到他身体的深处，他的呼吸就粗重起来，全身的血液都朝下身奔去。</p><p> </p><p>“之前从来没有人操过你？”他确认了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>Even顿了一下，慢慢地摇了摇头，咬紧了下唇。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从没见过Even害羞成这样，他的神情是全新的，诱惑的，带着些许期待，真…<em>可爱</em>。</p><p> </p><p>Isak长出一口气，整个人抖个不停。</p><p> </p><p>“你，呃，你想让我…”Isak的声音越来越小，他想知道Even是不是真的愿意。</p><p> </p><p>他的蓝眼睛只有包容和温柔，面上带着真挚和渴望，他点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，”Even说，“非常想。”</p><p> </p><p>正如Even相信isak，愿意将第一次交给他一样，Isak也相信他说的是实话。</p><p> </p><p>他朝Even笑着点了点头，俯下身亲了他一口。</p><p> </p><p>他真的太美了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是除了Eva和他妹妹以外，Isak第一次和人拉手。</p><p> </p><p>Even的手一碰到他，两人十指相扣的一瞬间，他就意识到——他俩就该这样。</p><p> </p><p>他们一直拉着手走着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没想到的是，什么都没变。</p><p> </p><p>天没塌，地没震，地球没有毁灭。鸟儿还在唱歌，阳光还在照射，Even的手握起来如此温暖柔远。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能从余光里瞥见Even嘴边的坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，”Isak生气地小声说。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑得更开心了。</p><p> </p><p>“我什么都没说，”他回道。</p><p> </p><p>“正好省下了。”</p><p> </p><p>“第十五条原因，”Even说，“我喜欢把你握在手心的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>他嘴上还在逞强，“滚。”</p><p> </p><p>Even家离餐厅很近，Isak恨不得能再多走半个小时。</p><p> </p><p>他们离目的地越近，Isak后背的汗就越多，手也抖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Even说，“冷静。”</p><p> </p><p>“我冷静得很，”Isak顶回去。</p><p> </p><p>Even只是冲他露出了招牌的迷人笑容，他妈的。</p><p> </p><p>“笑屁，”Isak咕哝道，把手抽了出来。</p><p> </p><p>Even停下了脚步，拉住了Isak，抓着他的肩膀让他面朝自己。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的胃里一紧。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”Even轻声说，“我非常想见你的朋友，说实话我一直在等你问我，但如果这对于你来说太快了的话，咱俩现在就可以回家。等你什么时候准备好再见也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的心都化了，此时此刻，他仿佛软成了一块儿融化的黄油。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道Even怎么做到的，总是能说出自己想听的，他总能让自己的绷到极致的神经放松，一块块拆下自己筑起来的心墙。</p><p> </p><p>Isak深吸一口气，不由自主的笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他不敢相信。</p><p> </p><p>他也有今天。</p><p> </p><p>他他妈也有<em>今天</em>。</p><p> </p><p>他之前一直那么费力，不知道做了多少斗争，做了力所能及的一切，就为了不让任何人接近自己的心。</p><p> </p><p>他推开了所有人，费尽心思就为了把自己和这个世界隔得远远的。</p><p> </p><p>但他，该死的他。</p><p> </p><p>Even Bech Naesheim。</p><p> </p><p>他打破了Isak所有拙劣的掩饰。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，他望进Even美丽的蓝眼睛，它们盛满了美梦，激情，善良和关心。从来没有人用这样的眼神看过Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道。</p><p> </p><p>他沦陷了。</p><p> </p><p>他爱上了Even。</p><p> </p><p>这个想法把他吓个半死，他这辈子没经历过更恐怖的事情。</p><p> </p><p>但他又感到无与伦的快乐，这种欢愉充斥在他的身体里，这种爱填满了他的心。</p><p> </p><p>Isak捧住了Even的脸，踮起脚亲了他一口。</p><p> </p><p>他轻声说，“我想让他们见你，我只是从来没有把任何人介绍给我的朋友过，从来没有。”</p><p> </p><p>他不怕向Even承认这个秘密，因为他知道他的秘密在Even那是安全的，<em>他</em>是安全的。</p><p> </p><p>Even贴着他的嘴笑了，“很荣幸我是第一位。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显然Even的魅力无人可挡。</p><p> </p><p>Isak根本插不上话。</p><p> </p><p>Eva被迷得五迷六道，她往前探着身子，不放过Even说的每一个字。</p><p> </p><p>这真不能怪她，Isak的反应也是如此，自从他和Even第一次见面，他朝自己一笑，Isak就知道他完了。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，”Eva开始了，眼里带着搞事的小星星。“你怎么就看上Isak这个混球了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，靠在椅背上，懒得插嘴了。</p><p> </p><p>“因为他既暴躁又可爱，”Even耸肩，扭头看着Isak，脸上带着让人脸红的坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>Eva和Magnus都笑了，看样子他俩是真为Isak感到开心。尽管他俩总拿他开玩笑，但Isak知道他俩打心底希望自己能过得好一点。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没跟Even撒谎，他之前从来没带人见过他的朋友，一个炮友都没有过。Julian是个例外，鉴于他一开始是Eva和Magnus的同学。</p><p> </p><p>这是个全新的领域。</p><p> </p><p>Eva喝了一口她的冰茶，不敢置信地冲Even摇头，仿佛他下一秒就要原地消失似的。</p><p> </p><p>“真没想到我能见证今天，”她说。</p><p> </p><p>“今天怎么了？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus笑了，他插进来替Eva说完了剩下的话，他用的是自己的声音，“Isak Valtersen说出了男朋友这个词，还没有自燃。”</p><p> </p><p>“让您失望了，”Isak终于出声了，“我可从来没说过男朋友这个词。”</p><p> </p><p>Even只是笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不敢相信事情居然能这么顺利，他的对象和他的朋友相处得这么好，已经开始互相抛梗了。Even的耐心总能带来意想不到的好结果。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，”Even说，笑容满面，“你的确跟你父母说要带你的男朋友一起去吃饭，也就是我。除非你改主意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“见家长？”Eva说，眼睛震惊地睁大，她猛一扭头，快到她没把自己脖子闪了真是个奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道，”Isak叹气。“这个主意的确很烂，但是…”Isak没声了。</p><p> </p><p>Even在桌子底下握住他的手，轻轻捏了捏。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”Eva点头，“烂都是往轻了说，你确定你要…”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿嘿嘿大家伙儿，”Even打断了他。“我觉得以我的魅力应该能攻克Isak的父母。”</p><p> </p><p>这个话题到此为止。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，我多会开始学手语？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak瞪大眼睛看着Even，心跳到了嗓子眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你想学手语？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“你打算…待那么久？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，只要你一直要我。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的眼睛胶在Even身上，两人相视而笑，心跳统一成一个节拍。</p><p> </p><p>Eva大声打破了浪漫的泡泡，“真他妈的辣眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak觉得他的心脏从来没有跳得这么快过，快到他觉得自己的胸膛都要炸开了，身体将被撕裂，扯成碎片。</p><p> </p><p>他和Even在车里已经坐了至少二十分钟。即便他的父母已经注意到他俩，他们也什么都没干。</p><p> </p><p>Isak整个人抖得像筛糠一样，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，胸口发闷呼吸困难。</p><p> </p><p>Even探过来握住了Isak的手。他的手是那么温暖，柔软，惹人喜爱。Isak的呼吸颤抖了一下，转头看向他。</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼睛在月光下波光粼粼，流露出一如既往的理解与真挚。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak”，他用丝绒般的嗓音轻声说。“别勉强你自己，我们现在回去也行，你不欠他们的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”他说。“我只是……我想让他们知道。”</p><p> </p><p>Even皱起了眉，“知道什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak低头看向了他俩十指交叉的手，嘴角不自觉地扬起。他没想到仅是和另一个人十指相握就能让他感到如此安心，但事实的确如此。</p><p> </p><p>Even让他感受到了一切，他没有夸张。幸福。害怕。希望。恐惧。欢愉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>还有爱。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>性爱。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你，”Isak回复道，“还有我。我要让他们知道，我现在过得很幸福，我要让他们知道，我们现在……在一起了。我不是他们口中那种虚度光阴的颓废大学生。我要让他们知道同性恋不是什么阶段。我不会有天突然把一个漂亮女生领回家，说什么我其实喜欢女的。这才是真正的我。”</p><p> </p><p>Even捏着他的手，Isak抬头看了看他。Even的笑容让Isak心里泛起美妙的涟漪。</p><p> </p><p>“照你这么说，我们得让他们好好瞧瞧了。”</p><p> </p><p>“简直是大逆不道！”Marianne吼道，她怒气冲冲地来回走动，鞋跟划过地板发出刺耳的声音，每一步都让Isak畏惧不已。“这你也同意，Terje？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>他可真他妈傻，他爸肯定怂得没敢跟他妈说自己要把男朋友带来。</p><p> </p><p>“爸，你是不是没告诉她？”</p><p> </p><p>Terje呆若木鸡，目光在他儿子和妻子之间来回打转。</p><p> </p><p>“Marianne，”Terje叹了口气，“这也不是什么大事儿吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是什么大事儿？”她的声音尖利刺耳。“这事儿还不大啊！看着就让人恶心。你就让咱儿子把这么个肮脏玩意儿带回家了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak哂笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>“肮脏玩意儿？你指的是我男朋友吗？”他问。“他叫Even。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不知道这股莽撞劲是从哪来的。通常情况下，关于这个话题他从未如此咄咄逼人。他不放在心上也不会主动提起。他就看着他的父母每天自欺欺人，明摆着的事实硬是不去承认。</p><p> </p><p>正如他跟Even所说的那样，他早就不在乎了。他跟他父母早就各过各的了，还省心不少。</p><p> </p><p>但今天Even明明也在场，他妈还如此诋毁他俩和他俩的关系，Isak只觉得心血翻涌，怒火中烧。他想尖叫，想捶墙，想反抗。他要尽自己最大的可能去护着Even。</p><p> </p><p>Marianne停了下来，转身走向Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Terje试图伸手阻止她，Marianne一把挥开他的手。像往常一样，他爸一声也不敢吱。</p><p> </p><p>“男朋友？”Marianne一脸不屑，随意朝Even的方向比划了一下，连一个眼神都懒得施舍给他。</p><p> </p><p>她的目光冷若冰霜，直直地锁在Isak身上。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你那个见鬼的男朋友？别傻了，我们早就跟你说过，Isak。人总要经历各种阶段，尤其是像你这种男生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我这种男生？”Isak问，声音不自觉拔高了。</p><p> </p><p>Even伸出手去抓Isak的手，可惜这次并没有让Isak冷静多少。</p><p> </p><p>“可不是吗，”Marianne回了他一句，她尖锐刺耳的声音响彻整个房间，“不知天高地厚，就喜欢没事找事的蠢货。”</p><p> </p><p>“操你——”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起打扰一下，”Even突然张口，把屋里的人都吓了一跳。他的声音平稳镇定，几乎算得上是礼貌。“我希望您不要用这种口气和Isak说话。”</p><p> </p><p>Marianne第一次看向了Even。她修得精致的眉毛挑了起来。“你再说一遍？”</p><p> </p><p>“您没听错。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak终于看向了他身边的男孩，他才注意到Even的身体有多么僵硬。他的脖子青筋暴露，下颌紧绷到Isak都替他疼。</p><p> </p><p>他看起来在努力压制怒火，对此Isak感同身受。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为你谁啊，小伙子？”Marianne冲他吼道。“随随便便就到我家里，还用这种口气……”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有不尊重您的意思，”Even打断了她。“Isak是我的男朋友，我不会眼睁睁看着他受人侮辱。所以，如果大家能放轻松，平静地吃顿饭，那就再好不过，不然我们一秒都不会多待。”</p><p> </p><p>屋子里一时没人说话。不知从哪传来的嗡嗡声火上浇油，让气氛更加剑拔弩张。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Marianne又把视线转回到了Isak身上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道这一刻就要来了。他不知道她会怎么说，不知道这次她会不会变着新花样来折磨他，把过错都推到他身上，让他觉得自己罪孽深重，就该永远消失。</p><p> </p><p>他试图给自己做点心理建设，但现在看来也没必要了。不论他听了多少次，不论他事先做了多少准备，他受到的伤害不会减少一分一毫。</p><p> </p><p>“死的人应该是你的，”Marianne说，她的声音低沉而沙哑，不含任何感情。“Lea都丢不起你这个人。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak从未如此伤心过，他像被人一拳打在了胃里，痛到难以呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>连Terje都倒吸一口凉气，他转向他的妻子，“Marianne！”</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，Isak，”Even说着一把拉起了他。“跟他们多说无益。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回家的路似乎永远也没有尽头，但他俩最后还是面对面躺到了床上。Even的手摸过Isak的脸，沿着他的嘴唇，到他的颧骨，最后停在了他的眼皮上。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里唯一的动静便是他俩平静的呼吸声，Isak都能听到Even的大脑在高速运转。</p><p> </p><p>他等着，等Even开口，不知不觉他好像已经很了解Even了。他知道带Even去见他父母就是意味着带他走进了自己的生活。Isak不确定是不是能回答Even所有的问题，满足他的好奇，但他知道自己不像之前那么害怕了，他在Even面前的安全的，从未有过的安全。</p><p> </p><p>他知道一切都会过去。</p><p> </p><p>Even又等了几分钟才张口，声音低沉温柔，“你知道我在想什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>Even把手掌放在Isak脸上——温暖的，安抚的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak张开眼，发现Even正看着他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>今天的蓝色真温柔，完美的深浅交错。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak舔了舔嘴，在想要怎么开口。他知道他想把一切都告诉Even，他想让Even了解自己，没有一丝隐瞒。Isak要让他知道他对自己的影响到底有多么大。</p><p> </p><p>“跟你说了他们不喜欢我，”Isak轻笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Even翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>他甜蜜的呼吸打在Isak唇间。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，”他说。“告诉我吧，原因肯定不但是因为你是gay，你妈妈简直…”</p><p> </p><p>“糟透了，”Isak替他把话说完。</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，声音轻如羽毛。“Lea是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的呼吸颤抖了一下，他已经很久没听人提起他妹妹的名字了。他不记得上次这名字被如此轻易地说出来是什么时候了，它总是带着一种深入骨髓的悲痛。他发誓上次还是在那天，他人生中最痛苦的一天。</p><p> </p><p>Isak已经能感觉到眼里的湿意。</p><p> </p><p>“事实是…”Isak的声音发抖，“我本应该看好她。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的手不受控制地抓紧了Even的T恤，他需要抓住点什么东西来撑下去，否则他怕是要彻底崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>他不敢看Even的眼睛，他知道自己只会看到温暖温柔和理解，但他现在受不了Even对自己这么好，毕竟这痛苦都是他活该。</p><p> </p><p>“她…她很喜欢去河边玩，我爸妈总是没时间，其实就是他们不想去，”Isak轻声说，呼吸打在Even胸膛上。</p><p> </p><p>他开始语无伦次起来，把他能想到的所有细节都吐了个干净，“所以，有时候我会带她去。我也不想的，我当时就是个12岁的小屁孩。我爱她，但是我不想每天被困在我妹妹身边。但那天是她九岁的生日，她求我带她去。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到他的手发起抖来，他更紧地攥住了Even的T恤，指甲扣得他手心生疼。</p><p> </p><p>Even什么都没说，他的手在Isak背后安抚地打圈，轻柔的呼吸打在Isak的头顶。但他什么都没说，只是耐心等着。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的眼泪还是流了下来，他轻声啜泣着。</p><p> </p><p>他不记得他上次哭泣是什么时候了，尤其还是当着别人的面。</p><p> </p><p>“我可真他妈是个傻逼，”他哭着说。“我带上耳机躺了下来，没等我反应过来我就睡着了。我不是故意的，真的不是。等…我醒来时，我哪都找不见她，Even！我大声喊着她的名字，到处找她，可她就是不回我，她平时不这样的。Lea很聪明，她知道不应该跟陌生人走，也不会跑得太远，但她没回我，我没法…我不能…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak哭得说不出话，他吐字不清，几乎没法理解。Even抱紧了他，把他紧紧嵌进自己怀里，试图让他平静下来，Isak好不容易张开了口，他继续说了下去——</p><p> </p><p>“她摔了一跤，磕到了头，我发现的时候已经太迟了。她早就失去了意识，我根本不知道。等我们到医院时，她已经脑死亡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，嘘，”Even小声说，试图让Isak平静一点。“没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抖得像筛糠一样，他喘不过来气。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么可能没事！”他吼道，挣脱了Even的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>Even被他的力道吓到了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐起身，看着躺在床上的Even，他得让Even明白，自己配不上他，自己谁都配不上。</p><p> </p><p>连他的父母都不爱他，还有谁会爱他呢？Isak自己都看不起自己。</p><p> </p><p>“你还没想明白吗，Even？”Isak几乎是在怒吼了。“你还没看出来吗？都是我的错。我本应该看好她的，我只需要干这么一件事，我还搞砸了。她死了都怪我。至于我的父母？他们有权力变得这么烂，因为他们知道这是我的错。他们就<em>应该</em>恨我！”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”Even大声说，坐起身捧住了他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到自己的脸有多烫，他的额头和脖子开始冒汗，心脏狂跳，太阳穴在一抽一抽地抽着。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，你得呼吸，”Even轻声说。“做个深呼吸。吸气，呼气。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的身体自己动了起来，他松开了牙关，肺里重新涌进了空气。</p><p> </p><p>Even跟着他一起呼吸——缓慢的，平稳的——直到Isak又有了活着的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>蓝眼睛里一如既往地闪烁着理解与支持，他没法不沉溺其中，他向前倒去，把脸埋在了Even的颈窝里，深吸了一口他的味道——沐浴露和迷迭香。</p><p> </p><p>Isak轻轻环上了Even的脖子，把他的命交给了Even。</p><p> </p><p>他现在精疲力尽。</p><p> </p><p>他从来没有把这些事告诉过另一个人，从未当着另一个人的面承认自己的错误。他一直把这些话憋在心里，让它们在里面发酵腐烂，如附骨之蛆一样，腐蚀着他的内心。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里一时没人说话，Even只是无声地安慰着他。等他的身体终于停止颤抖，呼吸也变得正常后，Even终于开口了——</p><p> </p><p>“你真的很美，Isak，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音里带着不可摧毁的坚定，Isak别无选择，只能相信他，让那些话语温暖他的四肢百骸。</p><p> </p><p>他继续说着，“你的外表和灵魂一样美丽，人都会犯错，Isak。大的小的。你只是个小孩，你他妈也是个小孩啊，那不是你的错，谁的错都不是。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的呼吸抖了一下，他抓紧了Even的肩膀。他想相信他的话，很想很想。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不过是具血肉之躯罢了，Isak。人非圣人孰能无过。没错，有时候有些事真的很糟糕，本不应该发生，但那并不意味着这就是你的错。这不是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>有那么一阵子——Isak相信了这些话，他抵着Even点了点头。他俩重新躺到了床上，Isak往Even的怀里缩了缩，这一次他不会再放手了。</p><p> </p><p>他在这是安全的。</p><p> </p><p>这就是他的家。</p><p> </p><p>“你不用再憋着了，好吗？”Even说，“有我呢，我会保护你。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他会保护我。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他会保护我。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Even会保护我。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十章：官宣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You get in life what you have the courage to ask for.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak没戴手套，他握着Even的手已经被吹得通红，Even也一样，但他没有放手，因为不管外面有多冷，Even的手总能让他的心温暖起来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着雪花慢慢飘下——落在Even的睫毛上，脸颊上，还有露在毛线帽外面的头发上。</p><p> </p><p>Isak只想把他亲个遍，让他暖和起来，让他面带微笑。</p><p> </p><p>这是他这辈子最肉麻的想法，不过Isak已经习惯了，他的行为日益像个陷入热恋的愣头青。</p><p> </p><p>“你在盯着我看，”Even笑着瞄了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak也笑了，这要是放在一周前，被Even发现在偷看他，他能丢死个人。但现在他已经看开了。说实话，他想让Even知道自己被他迷得移不开眼，他想让Even知道他在自己眼中有多美。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，”Isak说。</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，握紧了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>他们安静地走了一会，只能听见靴子踩在雪地上的吱吱声，远处的路灯投下一片昏黄的阴影。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Even打破了沉默，“这算是官宣了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Isak转过头，看见Even好奇地盯着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩，”Even说。</p><p> </p><p>他停了下来，把Isak往回拽了拽，Isak差点没滑倒。他把手放在了Even肩上，稳住身形。他轻轻一笑，望进Even的眼里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>冬天的蓝色。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他今晚的眼睛是冬天般的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚把我当做男朋友介绍给了Jonas和Mahdi，”Even说，“咱俩算是正式定下来了吗？你是我的男朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，他踮起脚尖想亲他男朋友一口，Even后退一步躲开了。他挑起眉毛等着Isak的回复。Isak才意识到这个傻瓜是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>“我们昨天不就正式定下来了？”Isak说，“毕竟我都带你见家长了，还跟你说了那么多，我以为…”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，他似乎安静了一个世纪那么久，虽然Isak的理智提醒自己也就那么一会。</p><p> </p><p>他突然意识到自己似乎有些自以为是了。他想当然的以为昨晚过后他俩就是情侣关系了。他知道他俩之前从来没有私下里谈过这件事，也没有达成任何一致意见，不过看样子Even的态度和他一样认真。</p><p> </p><p>他的心跳开始加快，越来越快。</p><p> </p><p>Even的眼神柔软且包容，但并没有暴露他的想法。Isak开始焦虑起来，他希望Even能说点什么，说什么都行。</p><p> </p><p>Isak屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>“我…我不知道，”Even终于开口了，“我以为你只是演给你父母看的？我不确定你是不是真的想定下来。当然，我肯定希望你想，但我不想逼你。我不想主动提起你跟你父母之前的事，所以我不知道你想不想…”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑着打断了他傻得可爱的男友的胡言乱语，啄了他一口——他俩的嘴唇都被风吹的有点干裂。</p><p> </p><p>俩人分开后，脸上都带着笑容。Isak小心翼翼地捧住Even的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“你当然是我的男朋友了，”Isak说，“只要你也想让我当你的。”</p><p> </p><p>Even连话都不用说，他只是笑得更欢了，眼角眯出了可爱的鱼尾纹，他又亲了亲Isak的嘴，然后亲上了他的脸颊，他的眼睛，最后在他鼻尖啄了一口。</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声傻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，”他笑出了声，“老子的第一个男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑，后退一步朝他鞠了一躬。“荣幸之至。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，依旧笑得很开心</p><p> </p><p>“傻逼。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又握住了他的手，两人十指交叉，继续往回家走。</p><p> </p><p>Even捏了捏Isak的手，Isak捏了回去。</p><p> </p><p>Isak觉得自己这辈子没有这么开心过。</p><p> </p><p>他们在舒服的沉默中走了几分钟。街上空无一人，夜色如此寂静，仿佛诺大的世界就他们两个人。</p><p> </p><p>“我得跟你坦白一件事，”Even终于说。</p><p> </p><p>“好，坦白什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”Even的声音柔软，有点颤抖，几乎是…紧张的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不禁想到他俩之前的对话。他看向他的男朋友，Even只是直视着前方，一边咬着下唇。</p><p> </p><p>他浑身的气息突然一变，Isak皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>“就，呃，”Even继续道，他清了清嗓子，又咬起了嘴，他再一次不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹气。鉴于Even是他在这个世界上最信任的人，他不想让Even在他面前感到害怕。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，Even，”他告诉他，“说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even深吸一口气，似乎他要说的是一件极其可怕的事。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到Even的手开始抖，Isak想停下来把他拥进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“在我们正式定下来之前，有件事你得知道，”Even说，最后深吸一口气，“我有躁郁症。”</p><p> </p><p>Even又一次停了下来，但这次Isak预料到了，他也停住了。</p><p> </p><p>他转过身，眼前的画面让他非常难过。</p><p> </p><p>他知道那种表情代表着什么，他知道Even在想什么。他在镜子里无数次看到自己就是这副表情，他无数次有过同样的感觉——惊慌，害怕，等着别人的拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“你之前为什不告诉我？”Isak问。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，”Even说，“跟你没告诉我Lea的事情一样，我很害怕。”</p><p> </p><p>Even闭上了眼，Isak知道他在等自己的拒绝，等着自己转身离开。他永远都不会这么做。</p><p> </p><p>Isak并不了解躁郁症，但他知道这个病意味着情绪会上下起伏，凭借药物可以有效控制。</p><p> </p><p>他上前一步——他心中的坚定满到要溢出来了。他捧住了Even的脸，Even颤抖着睁开眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>充满悲伤的蓝色。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他的眼睛是充满悲伤的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了——他有信心抹去那抹悲伤——他再也不想见到这种蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>“关于躁郁症我知道的不多，”Isak简单地说，“你能教我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even目不转睛地盯着他，一直盯着。一分钟过去了。两分钟。三分钟。</p><p> </p><p>最后，他的脸上终于露出一个笑容——Isak也笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>Even发出一声大笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>充满幸福的蓝色。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>他的眼睛是充满幸福的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”他告诉Isak。</p><p> </p><p>他俩站在那，笑得跟个傻逼。</p><p> </p><p>“第十六条原因，”Even笑着说，“你是我的男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh，少几把废话。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天早上Isak醒来后走进了厨房——他没想到自己能开心到这种地步。</p><p> </p><p>桌边坐着Magnus和Even。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus正在教他一些简单的手语，Even表情严肃，眉毛皱得紧紧的，一副一定要学会的架势。</p><p> </p><p>Isak看着眼前的一幕忍不住露出一个大大的微笑。他不知道自己如此开心是因为看到Even在遵守他的诺言，还是因为他懵逼的样子可爱至极，或者两者都有，总之他继续站在走廊里看着他俩。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道他在那站了多久，最后是Magnus发现了他，他笑着喊了他一声。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak!”</p><p> </p><p>Even立刻转过身来，朝他的男朋友露出一个大大的笑容。Isak依旧被撩到腿软。</p><p> </p><p>他估计自己这辈子都抵抗不了Even的魅力了，他也不想抵抗。</p><p> </p><p><em>早上好</em>，Even骄傲地朝他比划。</p><p> </p><p>他的手语有点难以辨认，并不是完全准确，但相当完美。</p><p> </p><p><em>早上好</em>，Isak比划回去，<em>你怎么样？</em></p><p> </p><p>Even脸上的骄傲消失殆尽，取而代之的是一脸懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus还没教到那呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，他走到桌边，俯下身啄了Even一口，又往咖啡机走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我问你怎么样？”Isak解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“哦！”Even叫了一声，笑容回来了——<em>好</em>，他比划着。</p><p> </p><p>Magnus笑着比划，<em>你俩真可爱。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>闭嘴</em>，Isak告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他的手语学得真不咋地。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak乐了。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你俩不能这么干。”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus无辜地瞪大眼，“我俩干什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当着我的面八卦我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我俩说的不是你！”</p><p> </p><p>“得得得。”</p><p> </p><p>剩下的时间被咖啡薄饼和亲吻填满，不能再完美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>来</em>，Magnus比划，依旧笑着。<em>Even走了，咱俩谈谈。</em></p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>谈什么？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐在他对面，两人一起喝着咖啡，</p><p> </p><p><em>少跟我这装蒜，Isak！</em>Magnus比划，<em>这可是头一次。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我知道。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>然后呢？</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>然后什么，Magnus？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak知道Magnus的意思，这对他来说意味着什么？他是真的开心吗？他真给自己找了个男朋友？</p><p> </p><p>Isak一如既往地装傻，或许他真的变了，或许他的心真的软了一点，他坚硬的外壳出现了一些裂缝。</p><p> </p><p>如果有谁是真的理解Isak的话——绝对是Magnus。</p><p> </p><p>那个金发男孩只是笑得一脸甜蜜，他歪过头看着Isak，眼神柔软。</p><p> </p><p><em>我从没你这么开心过。</em>他比划。</p><p> </p><p>Isak眨了眨眼。又眨了眨。</p><p> </p><p>空气安静了一秒。两秒。三秒。</p><p> </p><p>Isak的胃里暖洋洋的，心里被撑得满满的，没有一个细胞想要否认Magnus的话。</p><p> </p><p>他实话实说。</p><p> </p><p><em>嗯，对，</em>Isak比划。<em>你说的没错。</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>中午的时候，Isak躺在沙发上，盯着手机。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：Isak，我一直在给你打电话，麻烦你接一下。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：我很抱歉我没告诉你母亲。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：我只是不知道该怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：麻烦你回我一下。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：或许咱俩可以单独见个面。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：你可以带上你的男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>Dad：求你了，Isak。</p><p> </p><p>Isak翻了个白眼，他爸从来就不知道该做什么，该说什么，该如何当一个好父亲。</p><p> </p><p>问题不再出在Isak身上了，他不会再责怪自己。</p><p> </p><p>他删除了所有短信。</p><p> </p><p>他现在有Even了。</p><p> </p><p>这就够了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一章：Isak的第一条理由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.”– Steve Maraboli</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>三个月后：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>一切正如Isak记忆中的那般安静，只有潺潺的流水声，清风吹过树林，鸟儿在远处鸣叫。</p><p> </p><p>从Even的车上下来后，Isak的心跳越来越快。他以为他这辈子都不会回到这个噩梦开始的地方了。它在Isak的心上留下了一块去不掉的伤疤，它教会了他如何去伤害别人，去逃避，去愤怒。这个地方教会了他什么叫做真正的失去。</p><p> </p><p>那条在多年前夺取他妹妹生命的河。</p><p> </p><p>他们离他发现她的地点还有一段距离。他俩不知道在哪站了有多久，久到像是几个世纪。</p><p> </p><p>Even在他旁边耐心地等着，时不时捏捏他的手，给他鼓励，让他知道有人陪着他。Isak对此心怀感激。</p><p> </p><p>是Isak自己想来的。他不确定这是不是个好主意，但他内心深处一直想回来看看。现在有了Even的陪伴，他终于攒足了勇气，给一切来个了断。</p><p> </p><p>倒不是说他会忘了他妹妹，他会永远爱她想她。失去的永远不会回来。但或许，或许，如果Isak能向前看，或许他可以治好自己的伤口。他终于可以放下背负了多年的痛苦和自责。这是他这辈子做过的最艰难的决定，但Even一直在陪着他，Isak终于慢慢学会了如何去原谅自己。他意识到这不全都是他的错，他当时也只是个小孩子。</p><p> </p><p>“你不一定非要在今天来的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak看向他的男朋友——他的眼神里充满安慰支持和爱。一如既往。有时候，Isak没法按耐住自己对他的敬佩。他惊讶于Even的心是如此包容，他可以给出这么多的爱。每天，他的爱和支持都能比前一天更多一点。他没有一天不在感激Even走进了自己和生活。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”Even继续道，“你这么做是出于自愿，但你不用非得在今天完成。你什么时候想来都可以。或许可以每次前进一小步，谁知道呢，我反正是没意见。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak的心跳开始因为另一个原因加速，它被撑得那么那么满，他感觉自己是世界上最幸运的人。他是如此的幸福以至于他不得不通过笑声来释放一些。</p><p> </p><p>Even对于他突兀的笑容一点都不惊讶，他跟着笑了起来，握紧了Isak的手。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak放开他的手，面朝Even，面上依旧带着笑容。他环上Even的脖子，踮起脚在他男朋友薄荷味的嘴唇上啄了一口。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，”Isak说，“我从来没告诉你我的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>Even困惑地皱起眉，手搭在了Isak的屁股上。</p><p> </p><p>“你那些贼几把烦人的理由，”Isak解释道，“我从来没有告诉你我想和你约会的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>Even大笑——他伸出手，把Isak的卷发往耳后别了别。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你也有原因？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好，”Even说，“说来听听。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak深吸一口气。虽然他很想把这些话说出口，他还是很害怕。Isak清楚地知道他每一个字都是认真的，但他的手还是抖个不停，心跳加速，呼吸急促。</p><p> </p><p>“第一条理由是，”他小声说，几乎微不可闻，但他知道Even绝对能听见——“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>话一出口——世界都停止了。Isak看着Even脸上慢慢露出的笑容，眼睛瞪到像漫画人物那么大，周遭的一切都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能做的只有站在那——屏住呼吸，咬住下唇，等着Even的回复。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，他已经知道Even在想什么了，他肯定没想到Isak会先他一步说出口。他们早就确定自己爱上了对方，只是谁都没勇气说出口。Isak害怕这么说会暴露自己的脆弱，Even害怕这么说会把Isak吓跑。</p><p> </p><p>然而他俩站在这——面对面——青涩的，真实的，坦诚的。</p><p> </p><p>除了这Isak哪都不想去。</p><p> </p><p>不过这沉默比Isak想象得久了些——他终于忍不住了。</p><p> </p><p>“你不打算说回来吗？”他问——双手捧住了Even的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Even似乎一下回过来神来，他露出一个大大的笑容，上前一步亲住了Isak，他也摸上了Isak的脸，说——</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak贴着Even的嘴笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak已经搅了咖啡不下一百次了，他还一口没喝。他很紧张。他以前从来没干过这种事。他从不跟人…道歉。当然，他跟Eva和Magnus这么干过。但除他俩以外再没别人，更没有为这种事道过歉。</p><p> </p><p>但他知道是时候了，他该这么做了。显然，跟Even谈恋爱的后果就是他的心软得一塌糊涂，所有消失的感情都回来了，他不想再像以前一样，对谁都冷冰冰的了。</p><p> </p><p>他听见有人推门走了进来，他<em>再一次</em>抬起头——希望跟<em>上次一样</em>是个陌生人，可惜这次不是。来人正是他要见的Julian。</p><p> </p><p>Julian的目光扫视一圈，落到了Isak身上，他走了过来。Isak不知道该怎么办，下意识快速地站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Julian终于走到了他面前，他轻笑了一声，脱下外套随手扔在了旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“站那干什么，傻逼？”Julian问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉自己的脸烧了起来，他以更快的速度坐了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>Julian笑了。他今天看起来格外帅气，头发刚洗过，脸上带着一层玫瑰色的红晕，笑容是真挚的，他看上去甚至还有点<span class="u">想</span>见Isak。</p><p> </p><p>空气尴尬地沉默了一两秒。Isak的思绪越跑越远。他想和Julian见面很久了。他早就问过Eva和Magnus他该说什么，怎么说。突然，他什么都想不来了。</p><p> </p><p>Julian清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，你不打算说点什么？”他笑着说，“毕竟是你把我叫出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇了摇头，总算想起来怎么说话了，“靠，抱歉。呃，你要来杯咖啡吗？我请客。”</p><p> </p><p>“不了，”Julian回他。“刚喝完，不然根本撑不过接下来的数学课，困疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头，又不知道该说什么了。他盯着桌子看了半天，纠结着要怎么张口，但他大脑一片空白，什么都想不出来，他的腿也抖了起来，手指缠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么突然叫我出来了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起头对上Julian困惑的目光。</p><p> </p><p>Even的话回荡在他脑海中——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你可以的。你可以的。你可以的。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>你比你想象的要强大。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak最后深吸一口气——</p><p> </p><p>“我想跟你说声对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak仿佛卸下了千斤重负。Isak不知道Julian会不会接受，会不会听Isak的解释，但他总算说出了口，他是<em>真心的</em>，这种把话终于说出口的感觉真好。</p><p> </p><p>他的心又活了一点。</p><p> </p><p>Julian继续盯着他，慢慢皱起了眉，“为了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak叹了一口气，想起他对Julian造成的每一次伤害。每次他都在误导他，在他试图约自己出去后告诉他应该为此感到羞愧，想起他每一个不辞而别的早晨。最悲伤的是，Julian甚至都没意识到Isak让他过得有多么惨。</p><p> </p><p>“为我做过的一切，”Isak告诉他，“我总是在误导你，我表现得像一个混蛋，我…我不知道，总之为我所干过的一切。我对你的态度真的太烂了。对不起。我总拿你出气，这不是人干的事。你不应该受到这样的对待。我希望你清楚这一点。”</p><p> </p><p>Julian眨了次眼。</p><p> </p><p>又眨了一次。</p><p> </p><p>又眨了一次。</p><p> </p><p>Isak是真的不知道该怎么办了。他应该再多说点？还是再等会，让Julian好好消化一下？</p><p> </p><p>正当Isak准备再说点什么时，随便说点什么，Julian笑了。他的笑容充满了开心，Isak完全没有预料到。</p><p> </p><p>“哇奥，” Julian说，“没想到Isak Valtersen也有跟我道歉的一天，你居然会承认自己是个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak不好意思地笑了。这场面的确有够蠢，他居然花了这么长时间才鼓起勇气为自己的混蛋行为道歉。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你很抱歉，Isak，”Julian的笑容多了几分悲伤。“我一直都知道，我知道你没有你看起来那么无情。说实话，这事我也有责任。我明知道你不喜欢我，我明知道你找我就是为了上床，我还总想些有的没的。但你说的对，你的确是个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声解脱的大笑，Julian跟着笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩现在算是，”Isak说着伸出了手，“朋友了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Julian点头——握了握Isak的手。</p><p> </p><p>“算。”</p><p> </p><p>然后——</p><p> </p><p>“我猜你改邪归正的原因是因为那个老和你在一起的火到冒烟的男的？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak大笑，“对，他叫Even。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“于是我俩就成为了朋友，”Isak笑着说完。</p><p> </p><p>他和Even现在正窝在Isak公寓里的沙发上——Isak躺在他男朋友的大腿上，Even手里玩着他的金发。Isak完全不知道电视里放的是哪部电影。他的注意力完全没法从眼前这位美丽的男孩身上移开。</p><p> </p><p>Even低头朝他一笑，“我真为你骄傲，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak盯着他，心中充满爱意。他看到了，他<em>感觉</em>到了，他被爱包围着。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>充满爱意的蓝色。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>今天Even的眼睛是充满爱意的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，”Isak告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>自从他第一次说出口后，他就停不下来。他也不想停。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你，”Even说完低头亲了一口他的男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>Isak感到了前所未有的自由。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二章：痊愈中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always seems impossible until it’s done.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Isak满身大汗地醒来。</p><p> </p><p>心脏怦怦直跳，胸口沉重地喘不过来气，全身抖个不停，整个人仿佛要烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>他瞪大眼睛直视着虚空，噩梦渐渐退去，他摇摇头——试图找回一些真实感。</p><p> </p><p>Isak很久没做噩梦了，所以这次他一点准备都没有。自从Even和他睡在一张床上后，他温柔舒适的抚摸，从他身体传来的热度总能让Isak每晚都能睡个好觉。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，他连梦都没再做了。他一闭眼就能睡到天亮，如此平静，令人安心。</p><p> </p><p>今晚的梦里全是他妹妹，她毫无生气的身体，黯淡无光的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>Isak能感觉到他的肺已经超负荷了，他的呼吸越来越快，快到他根本没吸进去多少空气。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”</p><p> </p><p>整间屋子都在摇。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>他身下的床消失了，他的身体溶解进了虚空，思维化为乌有。</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！求你了看看我，宝贝儿！”</p><p> </p><p>他的喉咙在收紧，他没法呼吸了，他完了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他完了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Isak！”</p><p> </p><p>一双手轻轻捧住了他的脸——又大又温暖。他像是被人拉了一把，他被迫望进一双担忧的惊慌的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝儿，”Even轻声说，像是怕吓到Isak。“你得呼吸，我需要你呼吸。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我做不到。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我做不到。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我做不到。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isak说不出话，他只能狂乱地摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以的，宝贝儿，你做得到，”Even坚定地告诉他。“试一下，为了我，Isak，呼，吸，呼，吸。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>为了Even。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>为了Even。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>为了Even。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他试了——</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼，试图把注意力全部集中到呼吸上，Even的手与他亲密相贴，他终于感受到了空气。</p><p> </p><p>“就这样，”Even轻声说。“你可以的。呼，吸。我就在这，我哪也不去，宝贝儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak感觉自己终于吸进去了一口空气，慢慢的——就在那一瞬间，他的嗓子放过了自己。</p><p> </p><p>“做得好。”</p><p> </p><p>不知过了多久，Isak的呼吸终于恢复了正常。耳膜里也不再是血液汩汩流动的声音，心跳降了下来，手不再抖了。</p><p> </p><p>又过了一会，Even温柔的声音再一次在屋里里响起，“Isak？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak张开眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>充满担忧的蓝色。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>它们是充满担忧的蓝色。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak重重咽了一口。</p><p> </p><p>他不太好。</p><p> </p><p>他已经很久没有这样的感觉了：害怕，迷失，无助。即便是有Even陪着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我还好，”Isak说。“我不知道发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Even点头，用大拇指慢慢摸着Isak的眼下。</p><p> </p><p>“做噩梦了？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你有一阵子没做了，嗯？”Even问。</p><p> </p><p>Isak又点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你想喝点水吗？茶？热可可？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak下意识笑了出来，他控制不住。Even只是说了这么几句话，他的心就已经重新温暖起来。</p><p> </p><p>Isak望进Even带着询问意味的双眼，他感受到了怜爱，安慰，还有爱。</p><p> </p><p>感谢上帝让他遇见他。</p><p> </p><p>他绝对是三生有幸，这就是他的幸运。<em>Even</em>是他的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak摇了摇头，蹭了蹭Even的手，“你可以…再，陪我待一会儿吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Even温柔一笑，“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak躺在他男朋友的胸口，闻着他的味道，终于再次进入了黑甜的梦乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>心理医生。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>去他的心理医生。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>要是几个月前有人跟他说他会去看心理医生，他绝对会笑掉大牙，笑到喘不过来气那种。</p><p> </p><p>然而现在他正坐在他的心理医生对面，他俩从三周前就开始见面了。</p><p> </p><p>Isak从来就不知道该怎么向别人敞开心胸，怎么把脑子里的想法理顺了，清楚地说出来。他现在比之前强了一点，但还是每天都要努力，努力学习如何相信别人，如何倾诉，哪怕他说的事再小不过。</p><p> </p><p>这么多年Isak一直把自己的感受藏得紧紧的，那些不适的，痛苦的，脆弱的，卑微的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>但事实证明让伤口痊愈的唯一方法就是去体会痛苦，至少Hansen医生是这么说的。</p><p> </p><p>Isak挺喜欢她的。她既贴心又聪明，还有耐心。她似乎真的能理解自己。Isak知道以上这几样都是说着比做着容易。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道为什么这次他这么紧张，自从上次噩梦后他就有点不对劲，害怕一切会卷土重来，抵消他取得的所有进步。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，”Hansen医生说，终于打破了沉默，“你之前从来没有这么安静过，通常来说我都是恨不得你能少说两句。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，终于抬起了眼。她的嘴唇抹了粉色的口红，上面挂着一个小小的微笑。她深棕色的眼睛如此温柔，充满关怀。</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“啊哦，”她说——半开玩笑半严肃地说。“看样子是三周前的Isak回来了，我还以为咱俩已经过了这个阶段了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak发出一声心力交瘁的叹息。他把头靠在了沙发上，盯起了天花板。</p><p> </p><p>“说不定我<span class="u">就是</span>三周前的Isak，”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“你的意思是？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak安静了一会。他不知道该怎么解释清楚，这种附着在他骨头上的感觉。他在短时间内已经和医生谈过这么多次话，成长了这么多，放下了那么多的负担。万一一切都白干了呢？如果他的结局终究是毁灭，他还努力什么？</p><p> </p><p>终于，Isak决定长话短说，“我做了一个关于Lea的噩梦。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，”Hansen医生说，“你有什么感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak冷笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈觉得我能有什么感觉？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，”Hansen医生说，“所以我才要问。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak坐直身体，面无表情地看着她。他讨厌她那副关心的脸孔，讨厌她的耐心与理解。讨厌他之前感激的一切。</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉烂得一逼。”</p><p> </p><p>Hansen医生点头，“可以理解。你有好长时间没做噩梦了，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak点头。</p><p> </p><p>“这次你感觉很生气？”</p><p> </p><p>“可不是吗，我能不生气吗！”Isak说。“我以为…我已经把它们都解决了。不然我来这干嘛？不然谁在这跟你废话？我吃饱了撑得？”</p><p> </p><p>“你感觉很挫败。”</p><p> </p><p>“牛逼，Hansen医生，您可真是一语中的。”</p><p> </p><p>她笑了，Isak的挫败感更强了。她就任由自己冲她发脾气。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为什么事都会这么容易吗，Isak？”</p><p> </p><p>Isak茫然地盯着她。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不过才认识了三周，”她说。“而你这么多年都在逃避过去，逃避这些感觉，逃避你想遗忘的一切。这些事情不会在一夜之间就消失的。你需要耐心，很多耐心，事情有可能会进一步退两步，痊愈不是直线进行的，Isak。每个人都得掌握自己痊愈的节奏。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak试图消化她说的内容。</p><p> </p><p>“什么几把玩意儿。”</p><p> </p><p>Hansen医生大笑。</p><p> </p><p>她点了点头，“我同意。但你已经取得了这么大的进步，你已经在短时间内走了这么远，千万不要在这个节骨眼上放弃。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak擦了把脸。他已经累到不想再去努力了，但他知道，此时不努力，更要待到何时？</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，少大惊小怪，我不会放弃的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isak拿着啤酒重新坐回来，看着Eva和Even在他对面在激烈地讨论某道愚蠢的数学题。</p><p> </p><p>显然Eva最好的朋友已经换人了，原来他俩共同点多到吓人。他俩就像一对在出生时被迫分开的双胞胎似的。对此Isak又待见又不待见。</p><p> </p><p>但他高兴的是，事情似乎终于回到了正轨上，所有关于他的事就没正常过。不过自从Even带着傻兮兮的笑容，固执的信念和美丽的心走进他生活的那天起，他渐渐感受到了前所未有的轻松与幸福。</p><p> </p><p>天，Isak真是爱死他了。他从没想到他能把一个人爱到这种地步，爱到他的心已经装不下对Even的爱，要溢出来了。</p><p> </p><p>Even吵到一半抬起头看向他的男朋友，他歪了歪头，表情困惑，嘴上挂着微笑。</p><p> </p><p><em>怎么了？</em>他比着口型。</p><p> </p><p>Isak耸肩。</p><p> </p><p><em>我爱你。</em>Isak也比口型。</p><p> </p><p>两人同时笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh，”Eva呻吟一声，很明显目睹了全程。“你俩太几把腻歪了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even每一天都很美。</p><p> </p><p>但对Isak来说，他最美的时候是现在。</p><p> </p><p>开心，充满激情地做着他喜欢的事。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在电脑桌前，眼睛瞪得很大，显然是灵感迸发，正对他的短视频进行最后的处理。</p><p> </p><p>真他妈美。</p><p> </p><p>Isak瘫在Even的床上，他本来应该复习过几天的数学考试，可他根本没法将目光从他的男朋友身上移开。</p><p> </p><p>他时不时往后拨一下碍眼的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“你还打算让我看吗？”Isak问。</p><p> </p><p>Even并没有看向他，只是笑着说，“等我弄完的。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak撅了撅嘴，什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>“别撅嘴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你连头都没回！”Isak笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不用回头都知道你的反应。”</p><p> </p><p>“过来，”Isak说。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想亲你。”</p><p> </p><p>Even轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你总想亲我。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，这不明摆的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”</p><p> </p><p>Even停下了手头的工作，走向Isak。</p><p> </p><p>“我希望你知道，”Even说，“你是唯一一个能让我停下工作的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>两人亲在了一起——Isak的心一如既往地漏跳了一拍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后他俩躺在Even的床上，抱在一起。Isak把头靠在Even胸前。Even的心跳是平稳的，他拿手顺着Isak的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“搬来跟我一起住吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Even招呼都没跟他打就说出了口，Isak过了一会才反应过来他在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他不敢置信地问。</p><p> </p><p>“搬过来跟我一起住吧，”Even重复了一遍。“跟我，在我的公寓里，咱俩应该同居。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak抬起头望进Even的眼里。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”他轻声说——几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>Even笑着点头。</p><p> </p><p>“不然呢？”他说。“咱俩基本上已经住在一起了，不是我睡你那就是你睡我这，我的东西都在你那放了不少。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak笑了，心被填得满满的。</p><p> </p><p>他无所畏惧。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>Even朝他一笑。</p><p> </p><p>Isak没想到他居然一点都不害怕，他不担心接下来会发生的事。就算未来很糟糕，麻烦事一堆，他知道一切都会过去的，因为他有Even。他相信Even，相信<span class="u">他们</span>。他没想到自己已经走了这么远，几个月前的他绝对能被吓个半死，很不得躲到天涯海角去。几个月前的Even也不敢把这个问题问出口——他会担心Isak拒绝他。但现在…现在他俩都不再害怕了。</p><p> </p><p>他在Even的怀里很安全。</p><p> </p><p>别的地方他哪都不想去。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己还有很长的路要走，他俩都是。但只要他们在一起，没有什么是做不到的。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p>Isak往他男朋友的怀里挤了挤，闻着他的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他知道一切都会好起来的。</p><p> </p><p>会比他能想到的还要好。</p><p> </p><p>这是幸福。是爱。</p><p> </p><p>是生活。</p><p> </p><p>Isak不敢相信自己的生活能如此幸福。</p><p> </p><p>过去那么多年他都在行尸走肉，他只是这个世界上的一具空壳。他都忘了什么叫真正的活着，会喘气的，有七情六欲的活着。</p><p> </p><p>直到他遇见Even。</p><p> </p><p>直到现在。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你，”Isak回道，“我只需要这个原因。<em>我爱你。</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>